RWBY: Grimm Eclipse
by John Mathews
Summary: A Human Grimm, a basic Ghost, a Faunus, and a robot, on the same team? Who would have thought. When the world of Remnant is once again at risk, it is up to team RWBY, JNR and CCDE to defend their world's Past, Present and Future
1. Human Beast Trailer

_Remnant. A world once filled with joy and love, now shadowed with hate and anger. Most people don't know what happened to our world. Even more couldn't imagine what it was before. Before they came. The creatures of Grimm. They have brought despair and death, nothing else. Lead by their queen, Salem. However, in order for there to be a Queen, there must also be a King..._

It snowed through the forest. From the leaves in the trees to the grass of the ground. Footprints trailed off for miles, and at the end he stood.  
A teenager, who seemed to resemble an 18 year old, with wet black hair, wearing a red T-Shirt, wrapped in a grey soaked hoodie. He had a red blade like mechanical weapon sheathed on his back with a belt, and ammunition round on his waist. Everything on him was soaked in some sort of black water.

What happened? Was he pranked or something? Did someone try to kill him, but didn't finish the job? The boy could only remember faintly. The last thing he remember was a black wolf like creature, chasing after him. Then falling into a pool and getting grabbed all over. Next he's here, walking through the forest. Ready to just fall and rest. He did so, landing in the snow and closing his black eyes.

Howls could be heard from a distance, growing louder as time went on. The boy didn't move.

Figures came from the shadows of the forest, a snarl on their face and a grim look in their eyes. It was the creatures of Grimm. A Beowolf. One of the wolf creatures slowly scurried to the laying body, inspecting it. It then struck.

The beast's head was cut clean off by the blade like weapon. The teen had gotten onto his feet, looking at his predators. But...something was wrong. His left eye, it was glowing orange with the look of grim. This caused some of the Beowolfs to inch back just a bit, before growling.

The teen extended his blade hand out, getting into a fighting position, before sprinting at a Grimm. He jumped into the air, forcing his blade down into the beast, entering through its chest. The creature only looked into the boy's glowing eye, before he pulled a trigger on the handle and shot the weapon out.

He looked at the other creature, running by them, faster than any human normally could. He jumped above the group, his left eye lining up a shot. He fired several times, hitting his targets everytime. He landed and rolled to his knees, looking around as he heard more howls. It wasn't over yet.

an entire horde of Beowolfs ran to him, sprinting over each other. He quickly slashed at them. One after another they all fell to pieces. When it was over, a pile of wolf parts was behind him. He was like a blender, cutting these monsters to paste.

He walked through the woods, his weapon in hand as he searched around for those he wish to oppose him. He looked to his sides, pressing a button on the back of his handle, and morphing the mechanized blade into what looked to be a type of sniper/assault rifle hybrid. He quickly turned pulling the trigger and sending a sniper shot through the trees. A beast fell to its stomach. This time, a bear like monster with a white and red scheme to It. An Ursa.

The teen continued to fire, focusing his glowing eye on the now multiple targets. He shot all the grim that came, through the head each time.

when all was said and done, he settled the weapon in his hands. He took a look at his hand, blatantly surprised. It was shaking, growing few black veins. Why?

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance, by a roar that by itself shook the trees. Another Grimm. But this one was different. It had a mosquito like beak, with its abdomen carrying a type of blood red orb. It seemed skinny, but huge. It walked through the trees, roaring its mighty...squawk. The Mosquito

the rifle in the boy's hands shifted once more back into its blade form as he began to run by the monster. He shot rounds from the sharp end of the weapon, causing the beast to screech, spitting out some sort of sticking substence from its beak. The teen ran as fast as he could, dodging every shot.

He then stopped, looking at the Grimm, who had spat its substence on him, squawking. Until it saw what had happened. The goo it shot out was enough to cover the boy's entire body. It was thick enough to suffocate him. It would take a while for anything to get out of that. But it didn't. It only took seconds.

the cocoon started to melt from the inside, a dark red mist inside. It soon bursted, and the black haired teen jumped out, landing on his feet. Dark red aura behind him as he stood.

The monster screeched. The boy setting one hand on the ground, while black began to currupt his veins. Then he moved, faster than the average eye, as he ran past the oversized turkey. Before it could react, it fell down slightly. Its right foot was cut off.

The boy jumped back, quickly turning and slashing his blade. The Mosquito had lost his left wing.

The black haired teen landed, quickly aiming the sharp end of his blade and pulling the trigger on the handle. The shots hit the blood red orb in the abdomen. He continued to fire, beginning to run. Once it was weakened, he jumped into the air, spinning himself like a drill and flying blade first into its stomach. Success.

He landed on the ground, kneel and looking behind him. He saw the Grimm fall, struggling to move, and soon, not moving at all.

He looked at it, his black vein beginning to fade as he turned to walk away. But as he was walking, his left eye began to dim, turning amber instead of black as he fell unconscious in the snow.

in the distance lay a man with slid back and grey hair in a red torn cape, standing on the branch of a tree. A smile was imprinted on his face. "So it begins..."


	2. The Ghost Trailer

Semblance. _The manafestation of our souls. Some say you can learn more about one based on these abilities, even more than they can about themselves. Every Semblance is different, some made for the best, others for the worst. However, what truly matters, is how you use it...  
_

It was a quiet night in the technologically advanced Atlas. Well, as quiet as you can get. Traffic wasn't that thick, thankfully. The sidewalks weren't that filled either. It was good too. More room for him. The Ghost.

He had slightly spiky black hair with yellow outlines at the sides, and dark blue eyes. He wore a navy blue jacket with a white armor piece on his right shoulder with a bluish green gauntlet and black glove on both hands. He resembled an 18 year old boy.

He continued to walk down the cement path, his hands shoved into his jacket packet. Soon the beautiful scenery had shifted into one of destruction and forget. Every Kingdom has a memoir of its mistakes. Here, people had to live those mistakes. This was the dark side of Atlas. The Slums.

The teen then halted, looking at a warehouse building, a smile on his face. He was here. He walked over to the doors and pushed them open, revealing the landscape of the room. It wasn't very active. It had a few chairs, a stage and a few crates. What he wanted was probably there. He walked around, searching every cargo crate he saw. No such luck.

He sighed, lowering his head as he walked deeper through the building. He then turned, hearing several footsteps. A group of thugs had gathered at the door.

"Oh.." he looked at them all, wide eyed with a slight smile. "Well hello there. Nice to meet you. My name is Coin. What's yours?"

"What's you doing here?" One of the thugs questioned, stepping forward with a swing of his bat.

"Me? Well, I'm looking for something that one of you guys stole." Coin stated, clapping his hands together. "So where exactly is it?"

Gunners soon had their rifles trained on him, making him sigh. "Okay, fine...I tried to be nice..." he then quickly turned and ran deeper into the warehouse, the thugs still firing, but missing.

The group began to run through the area, looking around to find nothing. How? He was in a corner. Then he just...disappeared?

A gunner looked up at the ceiling, opening his jaw as he was slammed into the floor. Coin had landed boot first on the goon, knocking him out as he thrusted his arms down, transforming his gauntlets into blueish green metal gloves with two nozzles above his fist. He quickly turned, firing a round of ammo at the ground, causing a smokescreen.

The thugs looked around frantically as the smoke began to fade. He was gone again. All scattered, keeping on their toes.

"Hey..." one of the thugs quickly turned to the crates, his firearm aimed at the voice. He soon lowered in with his jaw dropping. The teen was looking at him. Half of him. Part of him was phased through the crates in a white aura. "So, about my stuff?-" he was cut off by the fire of the rifle in the thugs hands, making him step backing and fall into the cargo crate.

Goons gathered around the area where the shots were fired. They found nothing. Just a destroyed package.

"Geez! You guys are worse company than my aunt!" Coin stated, phasing out the ground with his arms crossed. "Now, come and get me!"

The group began to rush him, swinging their weapons. No luck. The ghost had dodged and blocked every hit, countering with a gauntlet shot to the face. Soon most of the men were on the ground. Most were unconscious. He walked over the laying bodies with a smile on his face. "Okay...where is it?"

He quickly turned, thrusting his fists down as a way of reloading. He saw a brute like enemy walk from the inside of the building, holding a chainsaw that doubled as a rifle. He aimed at the teen, who groaned.

"Oh are you serious?!"

He quickly ran to the sides, dodging the shots thrown at him. He jumped grabbing a ledge on the wall and looking at the brute. "Hey! Give me a break here!" he looked behind him, seeing platform. He jumped off the ledge, reaching and grabbing the end of the catwalk and climbing it. He then ran across it. Shots still being thrown at him.

Coin looked down to the ground where the brute stood. He was right on top of him. The teen jumped up, cartwheeling as he did so, and aimed at the platform, thrusting his fist forward and firing. The catwalk began to fall, creating smoke and falling debris.

The chainsaw gunner growled, stepping back quickly, so as to avoid the falling debris. The teen soon followed suit, falling into the pile of metal. But when the gunner looked, there was no body to be found.

"Over here!" he heard, quickly turning to meet a fist the face. "Surprise!" the ghost shouted, firing a shot into the brute's abdomen and sending him into the wall. "And good riddance..." he sighed, stretching his arms over his head. "Okay...now where is it?"

He continued to search the area. He found nothing. He looked around with a groan, until he found what he was looking for.

A red motorcycle with white half arrow decals and a crescent moon like arch on the back, overlapping the seat.

Coin grinned, walking over to his ride and grabbing the white and red aerodynamic helmet in the black leather seat. "Hello baby..."

"Unbelievable." the teen heard, looking up with a smile as he armed his gauntlets. He was surprised by who it was.

A young woman with snow white hair, wrapped into a ponytail reaching her waist. She wore a white coat with black buttons and a light blue combat skirt with black frills. A smile on her face as she looked down. "Hello Mr. Merc."


	3. The Machine Trailer

Atlas. _The most technologically kingdom in Remnant. Both in technology and in government. It is said only the best will be able to attend the schools. However, how things seem to be now, there is no time to find such a thing. Beings of glory aren't born, they are made..._

 _"Conditions stabilizing. Bishop Knight is online and operational."_ stated a voice, with what seemed like no body. " _Bishop, can you hear us?"_ the voice asked.

"Loud and clear." the Bishop replied, on his knees. From what he saw, he was in a room the size of a house, with all white walls and glass windows that looked like they were miles into the air.

This Bishop was a male boy with silk white hair hair covering his red optical eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with cargo shorts.

 _"Okay, first test up. Let's see what you can do with the new upgrade."_

the wall began to open, letting out a group of humanoid drones, all aiming on the white haired boy.

"Okay...let us see what I can accomplish." he got onto his feet, then dashed to the group as they began to fire. He weaved through all the shots, sliding under a drone and thrusting a hand through its chest. He jerked his hand way, forcing cutting the throat of another drone, making it fall.

The Bishop looked around him. Now all the drones had surrounded him, aiming their firearms at him. He jumped high into the air in a primal like stance. Pieces of metal started to form from his back, forming six metallic spider-like legs, each with one blade on the ends.

The boy spun like a top as he fell back down to the floor, his spider-like weapons edging out and hitting the drones under him. Cutting them in half. He landed, putting a hand on the ground as more drones began to swarm him. He quickly dashed back, his spider legs swinging and cutting through his enemies.

 _"Okay Bishop, how about a little offense?"_

The boy nodded in response, beginning to run towards another group of drones, jumping up and spinning, cutting clean through them. He dashed forward, swinging the bladed legs up and cutting a drone in symmetrical half. He jumped up, flipping upside down and grabbing the helmet of his target, slicing its neck with another leg. He landed on the shoulders of another drone, piercing a spider leg through its chest.

He landed on the ground, arching his bladed spider claws forward, looking around.a pile of drone parts behind him. He looked up to the glass window, a smile imprinted on his face. He was satisfied with this turn out. But it wasn't over yet.

He suddenly felt his balance shift. A small earthquake erupting from the floor, the wall soon opening. A semi tank like drone walking through, aiming its machine gun fist at the boy.

Bishop quickly dashed, avoiding the shots from the brute drone. He jumped onto the wall, digging his spider claws into them. He leaped off the wall, connecting to the parallel and reaching top of the room. He looked down at the tank armor.

Suddenly, the claw legs detached from the walls, letting the boy fall down to the ground. He dove down, forming his six spider-like weapons together to make a type of offensive shield. He then let gravity handle everything else, and went straight through the much.

The Bishop landed below the tank like mech. Right below a hole in the machine. He began to walk forward as the tank fell, fidgeting.

"Mission Accomplished." he stated.

 _"Test run is a success! What'd you think, General Ironwood?"_

 _"Indeed, it was impressive. However, I fear he may not be ready."_

"What?" the boy asked, looking up at the glass windows. "I am more than ready, sir!" he insisted.

 _"No, you are not."_ Ironwood stated through the intercom. _"You were acceptable, but not yet ready for the task at hand._

Bishop hung his head, retracting the spider claw mechanisms back into his back. "How? How do I prove myself to you?"

 _"Only more time, along with more training, can determine whether you're ready or not."_ the general stated. _"This is why, for the time being, you will be shipped off to a new facility."_

the white haired boy only tilted his head in interest. "Where?"


	4. The Bad Fox Trailer

_The White Fang. What once used to be a peaceful organization, now corrupted into a group that bring destruction in their path. They claim that they speak for all Faunus, that humans are the real monsters. All the while, wearing masks of the real monsters of the world. Many believe that Faunus as a hole are the roots of this tree of chaos. Most forget, war changes people. This was no exception.._

It was a beautiful day in the city of Mistral. People of all shapes and sizes walked through the street in their everyday life. Everything seemed fine. _Seemed_.

A teen walked through the streets with his green hood over his head, two orange furred fox ears popping out. He had his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

He stopped in his tracks, looking up at the building beside him. He frowned at the place. "A warehouse...it's always a warehouse with these guys." he groaned, lifting his left arm out his pocket. He wore a green and black gauntlet with a hook on the fisted end, connected to a tesla cable wrapped around a retracting mechanism.

The hook launched from the gauntlet to the building, landing and hooking to the ledge. The Faunus pulled on the cable, lifting him up the side of the building. He climbed over the ledge, and began to walk across the roof.

"Seriously, it's always a warehouse. For once, could they just think 'Oh hey! You know what? These warehouses are getting too repetitive! Let's try...my mother's attic. Just for a little bit'." the teen ranted on, crouching over the edge of the roof. He looked down and saw it all.

It was the White Fang, unloading some kind of cargo from an airship. "And I begin to wonder how no one has seen, or any type of police has done anything to stop this." he groaned.

The fox jumped off the building, spreading his arms like an eagle and diving down. His cushion: a Haystack. He lifted himself off the hay, landing on his feet as lightly as possible.

* * *

Two White Fang soldiers stood by the airship, looking as others unloaded the cargo, dust into the warehouse.

"Hey." one of them spoke, having neatly cut maroon hair.

"Yeah?" spoke the second one, having orange hair.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" the maroon one asked.

"Well, ain't that one of life's greatest mystery?" the orange replied, looking up at the sky. "Why are we here? Are a by product of some cosmic collision? Or is it really God, watching over us? With a plan for us? I don't know...but it keeps me up at night."

The maroon Faunus only looked at the orange one in silence. "...What?"

"What?"

"No I meant why are we here, unloading a bunch of extremely combustible dust in a highly populated area like this?"

The orange haired soldier shrugged.

"What was all that stuff about God?" the maroon head questioned his partner.

"Hm? Nothing.." the orange one simply replied.

"...Wanna talk about it?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, one of them turned, putting up his fists, only to find a colorful rubber ball roll to him. "What the?" he said, kneeling down to pick it up, squishing it. "Okay...that's just offensive." he stated. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his ankle, and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged away into the shadows behind him.

"Griff!" the second White Fang trooper yelled, receiving a metal hook to the face.

A group of White Fang troopers ran to the now unconscious, then looked around for the cause of this sudden event. Until it presented himself.

The fox eared teen walked out the shadows with his hands up, a smile on his face. "Hey guys. Miss me?" he asked, pulling down his green hood to show his orange and white hair, all being slid back by his hand slightly to show his emerald eyes.

He then heard the cock of one gun, turning into several. All aimed at his head. He still retained his smile. "Really?" he asked, slowly putting his hands down. "Not the welcome committee. Where's Adam? Roman? Heck, maybe even that cutie Neo?" all the soldiers slowly rested their firearms, making the Faunus grin. "Bad choice..."

The fox Faunus reeled his arms back, a hook and cable launching out of each gauntlet. He spun around, sending the hook at a trooper and hitting him in the jaw. He then began to run to the side, swinging the cable and hitting the White Fang soldiers. He stopped dead in his tracks, a grin on his face. "Well, that was disappointing..." the cables extending out of his wrists began to retract into his gauntlet as he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard the cock of a weapon, along with something pressing against the back of his head. A trooper was aiming a gun point blank at him.

"Is this disappointing?" the trooper questioned the teen.

"Yeah. I mean, it's insulting that it only took one person to beat me. I atleast expected it to be a mercenary or something." the fox Faunus stated. "Also the fact you think I'm going down to you. Trust me, that thing ain't gonna work."

The White Fang member growled. "Wanna bet?" he replied, pulling the trigger. Nothing came out. The trooper inspected the weapon, growling in frustration. "Oh come on...I know it's loaded-" he was cut off by the sudden Whip Hook to the face.

The teen chuckled, twirling his cabled hook. "Well, that was easy...these guys need to start upping their game!" his Whip Hook started to scrap the ground next to a pool of oil, making a spark and bursting into flames. The Faunus only looked and gulped. "Yeah...I thought so." he began to sprint, aiming his gauntlet at a building ledge and launching it. He then swung himself up as the device started to retract itself.

The orange haired teen continued to sprint on the roof of the building, inching further from the explosion about to take place. He leaped up, screaming as a rainbow of explosions occurred behind him, with enough of a shockwave to send him into a wall.

"Ugh...why is it always me who gets the short end of the stick?" he asked himself, slowly getting onto his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, no one said you had to." spoke a familiar voice. A tanned male with short spiked blonde hair, wearing only a white jacket and jeans, a monkey tail at the back. He was crouching down on a chimney with a grin. "Hey Eren."

"Sun? What's up man?" the Fox greeted.

"Nothing." Sun replied, nodding. "You?"

A burnt White Fang member flies in, landing next to Eren, who only grins while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...nothing..."


	5. Chapter 1-New Hope

_Remnant. Our home, the place we had sworn to protect from our enemies. Very few remember what it was like. It was once a peaceful world, now full of despair. We fight and we fight for what we believe in, but it seems to be in vain. However, a new hope has arose. A new type of Huntsman, able to combat the queen of this swarm of monsters. The only question: who's side is he on?_

it was a dark, quiet night in the city of Vale. Very few people roamed the streets, and the ones who did, they weren't the type of people you wanted to meet. As the street lights began to flicker on, the building lights turning both on and off, all could feel the maleficent figures walk through.

It was a group of thugs in ragged clothes and jackets, lead by a man with short black and gray hair, a mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue coat with yellow outlines. He held a sphere end of a cane, walking through with his group to a building at the far end of the street.

* * *

The men opened the door to their destination, walking through to the counter, where an old man stood.

"Why hello sir. What a nice establishment you have here." the leader said, lifting his cane and looking around at the merchandise: Dust. He used his free hand to grab the long end of the cane, pulling the sphere and exposing a blade, aiming it at the shop keeper. "Exactly how much would they cause?"

The old man raised his hands up in surrender, a look of terror under his bushy eye brows. "No! Not again!"

"It is okay. I only only require your supplies. And I shall obtain them, one way or another." he stated, raising his hand and motioning forward, signaling his men to move.

They began to move around the area, grabbing all the Dust they could find, putting them into cases for travel.

"And one more thing," the leader started, inching his blade back. "In order to maintain our secrecy, we must make sure no evidence is found." he began to quickly thrust his sword, stopping just inches from the shopkeeper's throat. They all heard something. Raddling from a door in the back of the room, soon opening.

The one who opened the door was a black haired teen with an amber colored left eye and a black right eye. He wore a gray unzipped hoodie with a black shirt with a red and blue half circle insignia. He wore a belt with three ammo cases attach, a red gym bag on his back.

The amber eyed teen looked around, seeing the thugs. A look of slight surprise on his face. "Huh...this seems new, don't it?" he asked, raising a hand up. "Well, welcome to the Vale Dust Shop. What's ya poison?" he said with a grin, until one of the goons walked up to him.

"Empty the bag!" he demanded, making the teen tilt his head. "Now kid!"

"You're not actually customers, are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Empty the bag!" the thug repeated himself. His tone clearly growing impatient.

The boy only looked at him. "So this is your strategy?" he question the group, crossing his arms. "You come in here, armed with nothing but bats and swords, and threaten us to give you money? Did I get that right?" he looked up at the robber in front of him, beginning to grow a smirk. "Sure thing. You wanna see what's in the bag? Here you go!"

A goon was sent flying through the window, shattering it. The others looked outside to see the boy standing beside their ally, wielding a metallic red great sword with a nozzle out the blade end and a trigger on the handle. He turned, looking to them. A smirk still on his face. "Well?"

All the thugs soon ran out the store, charging at the black haired boy.

The teen soon faced them, grabbing a round from the black ammo case on his belt, loading it into his weapon and aiming it...at the ground? He pulled the trigger as a pulse of matter escaped the nozzle, launching him into the air. He then throw the blade at a goon, missing and lodging it into the ground.

The thug sighed in relief while he looked at the weapon. He then turned to where the teen was...with his foot slammed into his face, sending the goon a good distance into the shop.

The amber eyed boy walked by casually, grabbing the handle of his great blade, prying it from the ground. He looked at the other enemies. "Who else is up?" he asked, laying the blade onto his shoulder. A smile was plastered on his face...until he saw something fall. A rose petal, waving down in the wind, all the way to the ground. He looked up to where it could have originated, surprise now covering his face.

Up upon a roof of a nearby building, stood a female figure in a red flowing hood and cape. The details weren't easy to word out, but she wore a white blouse, and a black overbust corset. She had slightly ripped black stockings, with an emblem of a rose.

"Okay, what?" the teen asked, quickly leaning back, avoiding a sword to the chest. He swung back the blade in hand, slashing at the crook in front of him and making him stumble, so as to not get hit.

"Okay, may I ask: What is taking you imbeciles so long to dispatch this child!" yelled their leader, as he walked out the door of the store.

"Give me a minute." the black haired teen suggested, pulling a round out of the light blue ammo case on his belt, loading it into the weapon. He then dashed to one of the thugs, jumping up and spin kicking him into the jaw, making him fall. He then aimed his blade at another goon, pulling the trigger. The crook was then covered chest to toe in ice. The last one just stepped away, before running for it.

"Okay then, Old Man...let's send you back to the elderly home, shall we?" the teen joked, resting his weapon upon his shoulder once more.

The man only clapped slowly. "Impressive. Very much. Only few people have the ability to decimate an opponent so quickly. And with such little effort? You wouldn't happen to be a Huntsman, would you?"

"Nah...I'm just a kid from Vale." he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh? How fortunate then." the man said, making the teen tilt his head. Before he could asked, the man had turned to walk away into an alley way.

"Hey! Get back here!" he shouted, mounting his great blade on his back, chasing after the man.

The teen stopped dead in his tracks, meeting a dead end of the alley. He looks around, down and up, until he saw the man, standing by the edge of a building above him, walking away. He followed suit, climbing a latter leading to the top and sprinting.

"I seriously hope you don't plan on running! There's nowhere to go from here!" the boy stated.

True to his word, there was nowhere to go. The building reached its end. The man looking down, then at the boy. A smile under his mustache. "Through your tainted eyes so. However, there is always a way around what may be an impossible obstacle." he then jumped back, falling down to the ground. The boy ran to the edge, leaping over and extending his hand to try and grab the criminal.

To his surprise, wind started to pick up around him, making him get onto his feet and step back. He could barely see anything through the blistering wind, but he saw a bullhead ascend from the ground, with the man inside.

"Oh come on..." he unmounted the weapon on his back, loading his ammo and aiming at the ship, firing. He fired and fired, but to almost no effect.

The man reached into the ship, grabbing and aiming a type of machine gun at the boy. "It's my turn!"

"Crap!" he yelled as the gun began to fire. He didn't feel anything though. He only smelled...rose petals?

Right in front of him a girl stood. The girl she saw from before. She held him, a smile on her slight pale face. She then turned the hovering plane, her look of relief disappearing. "Watts!" she shouted to the man, who only laughed.

"Well, I must say I am surprised." Watts said, a grin on his face. "Welcome, miss Rose. It is such a pleasure for you to be joining us."

"Leave him alone, Watts! Take your forces and go!" the cloaked woman replied, grabbing a gun looking weapon, shifting it into a red and black scythe.

"Hm. Very well..." he said, walking further in the ship, to the cockpit, where two people sat. "Mr. Black, I require your assistance."

A man stood. A man with gray eyes and gray slid back hair, in a black and green jacket and pants. He walked past the man with a smirk. "On it, 'sir'."

The gray haired man walked to the exit of the bullhead, facing the two oppositions in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Mercury..." the girl scowled, gritting her teeth at him.

"Hey little Red. No time no see." Mercury greeted.

"What? Okay, who are you? How do you know each other, and what is going on?!" the black haired teen asked, looking at the two.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Black assured him, raising a foot to them. "You won't live long enough to find out!" he thrusted his foot, shooting a bullet from his boot at him. The boy flinched, stepping back and sending the bullet flying...wait what?

Both the cloaked female and the silver haired man looked in awe. The teen looked at his left arm. It was covered in a black and red mist. Wrapping from his palm to his shoulder.

"Oh..." Mercury started, stepping back slightly. "Okay...time to leave boys." he stated to his crew members. The bullhead then ascended into the air, flying away.

The woman groaned, looking down and pulling down her red hood, showing her short black and red hair, with shining silver eyes. She looked at the boy, a look of slight worry on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I could be better, but I'm good." the teen replied with a smile, before motioning his head to the side. "What's with the cape? You trying to hide your wings or something?"

"What?" the woman asked, scratching her head slightly in confusion. "Wings?"

"Yeah. I mean, I assume an angel like you would have some. Am I right?" this statement caused the girl to blush a hot pink. They only looked at each other, the boy with a slight grin. "Eh?"

* * *

"I already told you, I'm innocent!" he stated. He sat down at a table in a dark room. The cloaked female pacing back and forth. "I was stopping them, no thanks to you!"

"Yeah, but then again, you didn't exactly succeed" she replied, looking at the boy.

The amber eyed teen only sighed, leaning back into his chair. The two looked at each other. The silver eyed woman slowly moving closer to face him.

"You...have an amber eye?" she questioned him, making him grin sheepishly.

"You have silver eyes..." he replied, looking away while slightly blushing from the close contact.

"What's your name?" the lady asked, moving away from the boy.

"Caylin. Caylin Monte" the black haired teen introduced himself. A smile on his face. "Well, I told you who I am. Mind telling me about you?"

She only smiled at him. "Ruby Rose." she said, extending a hand. Caylin took it, and they both shook.

"Well, glad you two are acquainted." spoke an unknown, raspy voice. Footsteps could be heard, and in the light walked out a man with slid back graying black hair with stubble across his jaw. He wore a white he wore a cloak like Ruby, but his was worn and tattered. He wore a white and gray dress shirt with a long tail, and had bangs down in his eyes.

"Who's he again?" the black haired teen asked, pointing to the man in question, who had grabbed a chair from the corner and placed it backwards at the table. He faced the boy, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"The name's Qrow." the man greeted, looking to the side to see the red mechanized great blade in the corner. He chuckled, turning his attention back to the teen. "That's yours, right?" he asked.

Caylin nodded, crossing his arms. "Made it myself." he said, a smile on his face. "Though, I did model it after my brother's weapon."

"The Vidit Blade, am I right?" Qrow asked, looking at the boy more closely. He nodded in response, saying yes. "You're brother. His name wouldn't happen to be Oum, would it?"

"Wait..." he began, looking at the two cloaked individuals. "How do you know my brother?"

"He's a Huntsman, like us." Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips. "He used to train under Qrow at signal." she then leaned to her side behind her uncle. "We also noticed you had no official training of any kind."

The amber eyed teen shrugged. "So?"

"So no one just takes out a bunch of crooks like that without some type of training." Qrow explained.

"Well aren't you just surprised then?" he said in a cocky matter. "I could just do all these things, okay?"

The old crow only nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flask and taking a gulp out of it. He then looked at the boy in a serious matter. "It doesn't matter how you could do all that. I want to know if you can do it again." he stated. "Would you like to attend to special school. Beacon Academy."

Caylin opened his jaw wide, his eyes widened in excitement. Is this really happening? He finally gets his chance. A chance to finally be what he always wanted to be. A chance to- "No."

Huh?

"Good, you're plane leaves tomorrow." Qrow quickly replies.

"I'm sorry wha-"

* * *

"-Ahhhhh..." Caylin looked in front of him. A castle like building a distance away. Towers were put behind the structure, as well as two buildings off to the side. All the while people spread all across the area. The black haired teen looked around. Then he saw someone run up to him. It was the red hooded girl from before, Ruby. She stopped in her tracks with a smile on her face.

"Hey Caylin!" she greeted, waving her hand up slightly as she looked at him. "Welcome to Beacon Academy!"

The boy gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as he looked at the school. Only one word clouded his mind. Only one word could be heard from his mouth, for all to hear.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"


	6. Chapter 2-Welcome to Beacon

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Vale, as well as Beacon. Airships were flying in and out of the area, unloading the students of the school, both old and new. Currently, the black haired amber eyed teen Caylin was walking through the school grounds with the hooded Huntress Ruby. They both carried their bags through grounds, Caylin with a slight huff. Ruby with a smile on her face.

The silver eyed Huntress looked back at the boy, her smile soon fading when she saw his head hanging down at his feet. She then stopped, tilting her head with a slight worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

The Huntsman in Training then shot his head up, looking to the sound of the voice. A slight grin appeared on his face. "Oh sorry, what?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. "I'm fine...just dandy..."

"Caylin, something's bothering you, I can tell." Ruby stated, walking off the brick trail tie a bench and sitting down. She sat on the bench, gesturing the boy to sit with her. He did. "What's wrong?"

Caylin then turned his head to her, groaning slightly. "Why me?" he questioned her. "Why choose me? What makes me so special?"

"A lot of things. Trust me." she replied, placing her arm around his neck with a grin. "My Uncle chose you for a reason. I may not know what reason, but I just know there's a reason."

A small smile then appeared on the teen's face, looking at the black and red haired girl. But one thing still wasn't clear to him. "Okay, then tell me why I agreed to this?"

* * *

 _"Okay I don't think you understand," Caylin exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "I don't want to join Beacon!" he slammed his fist into the table._

 _This caused the hooded Huntress to step back slightly, staring at the boy in front of her. Her Uncle Qrow didn't seem phased by it however. He merely looked at the two, then at the table. There was a dent where he slammed his fist._

 _Caylin sighed, flopping back into his chair and rubbing his temple. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But I've got nothing to offer to you guys. I'm just a normal kid..."_

 _Ruby looked at the floor, then to the amber eyed teen. She opened her mouth, ready to say something. Qrow stopped her._

 _"Hey Rubes, could you wait outside?" the Veteran Hunter asked with a sly smirk. "I'd like to talk to Mr. Monté alone." the girl only looked at him, then at the boy. Sighing she turned to the door and exited the area, leaving the two men._

 _"Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you here Cay'. Things haven't exactly been all sunshine and rainbows." Qrow stated, getting on his feet, walking around the table and sitting on the edge near the young man. "We're gonna need all the help we can get for this. We need someone like you."_

 _Caylin only looked at the man, a slight frown on his face._

 _"You don't think I understand? You don't even know half of it." he continued, taking a sip of his favorite beverage: Alcohol. "I've seen what you can. We both know what you can do. You think you're normal now? You're far from it." this made the teen hang his head in shame. All he wanted at that point was to end the conversation and go back home. He just wanted curl up and cry. He knew he was different, ever since he saw his eye. He just wanted to die._

 _"Then why do you want me?" Caylin asked weakly, gripping the handles of the seat as a tear began to fill the corner of his eye. "Why tell me this? Why not let me just rot with this?!"_

 _Qrow only looked at him, gaining a genuine smile as he finally said. "You're one of a kind. Theirs no one else like you. You truly are one in a million. The world is going to need you, and so will we."_

 _The amber eyed teen opened his eyes in slight disbelief. "R-Really?" he asked, looking at the old crow._

 _"Yeah...not to mention, I think you and my niece would work great together." Qrow noted. "If you're up for it, I need you to take care of her."_

 _There was a moment of silence in the room. A look of real doubt on his face, until Caylin smiled. A look of determination on his face. "Okay. For her, and Remnant!"_

* * *

The boy looked down with a chuckle, clapping his hands together. "Don't know whether I joined to save Remnant, or because of your smile." he jokingly said.

This comment caused Ruby's pale cheeks to fill with a pink blush. She looked down, grabbing her red hood. "You...like my smile?" she asked, growing one across her face.

Then Caylin's head shot up, his eyes full of regret. He quickly got up from the bench, waving his arms wildly. "No! I mean-well I do, but-not in a creepy way..." he justified nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Caylin, it's okay..." Ruby stood from the bench, looking at the teen. All he could do was smile.

"So, you must be Miss Rose, then?" the two heard from a distance away. The hooded Huntress turned at the sound of her name, while the amber eyed Huntsman just tried to get a better viewpoint. He was tall. 5'9 at least. He just needed to see better.

The sentence they heard wasn't directed to them. At another bench stood a teen with spiky black hair and yellow outlines on the sides, with dark blue eyes. He wore a navy blue jacket with white pieces of armor on his right shoulder, as well as light blue metal gauntlets. He was speaking to another pair of students, two girls of which he seemed confused with.

"Coin, you dunce! She's over here!" shouted a pale woman behind the black haired teen beside Ruby. She had snow white hair, with light-blue eyes. She wore a light blue waist long jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back, a white dress and combat skirt underneath.

Ruby slowly turned her head, a huge grin growing on her face. She knew that voice. That tone! That use of the word 'Dunce'! Could it be? It was! It was...

"Weiss!" she screamed, lunging at her teammate and straddling her in a hug. "You're here! I'm so glad!" she continued, tightening her grip.

"Ruby...let...go!" Weiss shouted through her ever shortening breaths. Finally the silver eyed Huntress released her grip, quickly backing away.

"I...take it you two know each other?" Caylin asked sarcastically with a smile.

"I can only assume" spoke another voice. It was the teen from the benches, standing behind the amber eyed boy with a grin. "So, this is the right one, right?" he questioned while pointing down at Ruby.

"Yep." Ruby replied, turning to face the man with yellow highlights. "My name's Ruby Rose!"

"Well, my name is Coin Merc, of the Atlas Slums. A pleasure to meet you." he greeted, bowing to her enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Merc." the red head replied. She then turned to Caylin and Weiss. "Caylin, this is Weiss. She's my teammate. Weiss, this is Caylin. Part of the new batch of students."

The Ice Queen inspected the boy, coldly, before turning to the hooded girl. "You obviously have terrible taste in this, Ruby."

"Well so do you!" Ruby retorted, gesturing Coin as...wait...where was he?

"Well I'm not exactly transparent." Coin's voice spoke from nowhere, making the hooded Huntress shriek and jump slightly. She turned quickly, seeing the teen walk beside her teammate. Both had a sly smirk, the Slum giving the Queen a low-five.

"Well glad we're all acquainted." Caylin said, looking around. "You guys heading to the dorms?" he asked, gesturing a building at the side of the campus.

"Indeed we are." Weiss nodded with a smile. "If I remember correctly that is the right building..."

"Okay then. Hey why don't you guys catch up on some stuff. I'll just get settled." he then grabbed the bags on the ground and began to run down the concrete path. Ruby only grinned once more, grabbing a bag and following after him.

"Hey! Get back here you!" she yelled as they both ran off.

The amber eyed teen continued to run down the path as fast as he could, so that the hooded Huntress couldn't catch up. Only to see rose petals fall down gently from the ground. He halted, looking at the hooded figure in front of him. A genuine smile imprinted on her face.

"Okay come on. How is that fair?" Caylin questioned the girl as she walked to him.

"Who said anything about being fair?" she simply replied.

Before she could get closer, something fell to the ground between them. It was a banana peel. Both of them looked up to see a man with short spiky blonde hair. He wore a white jacket with blue jeans. And he hung upside down with a yellow monkey tail repelling him up the light pole.

"Sun?" Ruby asked, a hint of playful annoyance in her voice.

"Ruby!" the monkey Faunas replied, falling down to his feet with a grin. "What's up, Little Red?"

"Nothing really. I was just checking in a new friend." the black and red head girl stated, gesturing the amber eyed teen, who only waved calmly.

"Caylin Monté, new batch of students." said the black haired boy.

"Huh...so you recruited someone too?" Sun questioned, looking at Ruby with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Well I was asked by Glynda to find someone. Turns out-" before the blonde could finish, a boy flew past them, landing on his back. In motion he grabbed hold of the ground with one hand, throwing himself up into the air, landing onto his feet.

The boy had silk white hair, with bangs covering his red optical eyes. He wore a black trench coat with red accents. He wore leather gloves and cargo pants.

"Co'mon big guy! I know you can do better than that!" yelled a voice. A boy in a green hoodie walked up, both hands in his pockets. He had orange hair, slid back with small bangs in his emerald eyes, his fox ears twitching.

The boy slowly looked up from the floor, getting into a stable stance. "Very well then." six metal pipes the launched out his back, arching and forming spider like blades. All pointing to the teen in green.

The white haired boy lunged at the fox Faunus, reeling one of the spider legs back. Just inches away from his throat the boy stopped at the sound of his name.

"Delsin!" a masculine voice yelled. A man in a white suit and badges. He had a shadowed shave, with neatly slick black and gray hair.

The boy quickly turned to the man, standing straight with a salute. "Forgive me, General Ironwood. I was attacked by a hostile."

"That would be me." the fox eared teen mentioned with a smirk.

"Eren, what is wrong with you?!" Sun questioned his fellow Faunus. "You just got here. No need to get kicked out right away."

"I'm fine by the way. Thank you, you're welcome." Eren replied in a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms together.

"Sun?" Ruby started, walking to the two animal humans. "Is this your...recruit?"

"Huh? Recruit?" the emerald eyed teen questioned, looking at the group of students around him. "What are we? The army?"

"That's...kinda the idea." Caylin replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"I would like to apologize for Mr. Rouge's reaction. He just hasn't had a chance to survey his surroundings." Ironwood stated to the group, gesturing the white haired boy beside him.

"It's fine, Tinman." Eren bluntly replied. He looked at the group, seeing looks of confusion from all but Delsin. He then grinned. "Come on boys, girls. We've got a chapter to finish!" he then began to walk away, Sun following...and slipping on a banana peel.

* * *

Finally, the two got to their main destination: the Academy Auditorium. The pair walked in, facing a crowd of students inside. They just barely squeezed through it, pushing past several individuals.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here...?" Caylin questioned the hooded Huntress, who he couldn't hear clearly from the endless conversation of the people around him.

"If I remember correctly...!" she replied, stumbling slightly. She began to trip over the feet on the floor, making her fall and hit the ground. But she didn't. The amber eyed boy had caught her by the wrist and pulled her back onto her feet. She only looked at him with a smile. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" he replied, letting go of her.

They all heard the echo of a microphone and went silent. Up on the stage stood the old man Qrow, holding the handle of a cane. A smile on his face. "Welcome students." he said into the microphone. "My name is Qrow Branwen. Some of you may know me as a teacher of Signal...and as the drunk Huntsman of the Vytal Festival three years ago." he chuckled, looking down at the floor. His smile disappearing, replaced with a look of slight regret. "Believe it or not, you all are here for a reason. Some are more important than others, but they're still important. You are all the next generation to protect our world. Some of you will struggle. Some of you will fail. No matter the fact...you'll all find a way to succeed. Children...welcome to Beacon."

The crowd of students cheered on the old sober drunk, filling the room with more chatter, which neither of the two could understand clearly.

"Okay! Now that that's out of the way, let's go check out the dorms! Shall we?!" Caylin yelled at Ruby so as to overcome the high volume in the room.

Ruby only looked around, then to the amber eyed boy. "Actually..."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Coin asked his escort, Weiss, looking around the ballroom where all the new students had set up to sleep. He sighed, dropping his bags.

"It is only traditional for new year students to sleep in the ballroom their first night here." the Ice Queen explained.

"Then why aren't you sleeping here with us?" the Slum asked with a frown.

"Because I am a second year student. I already have my team and my dorm." she replied.

The spiky black and yellow haired boy then threw his hands up with a smile. "Alright. I won't that."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST GET A ROOM ALREADY!" they heard a yell, and turned to the orange haired fox Faunus in his green shirt and sweatpants. "Seriously. The Author is just gonna shove this ship down our throats anyway! Co'mon! Phantom Glyph! Phantom Glyph!" he chanted at them with a grin.

"Huh...I actually thought this place would be a little smaller." Caylin said, walking through the doors of the building, Ruby following.

"Yeah...it's pretty big..." Ruby replied, looking around. "It's where we host our annual Formal Dance."

The black haired teen then gained a sly smirk, turning his head to the cloaked girl. "Well, maybe at one point I could ask you to one of these?" he said, causing her attention to shift to his eyes. "Sounds like a plan?"

"I...I would like that..." she replied with a genuine smile.

"Grim Rose! Grim Rose! Grim Rose!" Wren chanted at Caylin and Ruby. Causing them both to blush a bright red.

Minutes went by and the boys had gotten unpacked. Caylin resting on a flat sheet, covering himself with his gray jacket hoodie, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't blink for a while. It wasn't that he was in deep thought, it was thought he was trying not to think at all. He didn't exactly know the process of sleeping. But he did know what happened next wasn't gonna help.

"So...you and the Principal's niece, huh?" Eren asked, flopping down beside the teen with a grin.

Caylin only turned his head to the Faunus laying by his side. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah I've been there brother." the fox continued, putting his arms behind his head. "We all got our ship. Hey that's good man. It means people like you. Think about it. Pretty soon everyone's gonna know."

"Yeah okay. Whatever...I don't see that happening right now." the amber eyed teen stated, turning back to the roof of the complex. "I mean, I don't know her. She doesn't know me. How are you so sure?"

The fox eared teen just sighed, turning his head to the side to face the boy. "I just do man...I just do..."


	7. That One Parady Song

The main cast of the series all stood upon a cliff above a forest, facing the trees. The Headmaster, Qrow, standing proudly beside Glynda with his cane in hand.

"Okay kiddies, today marks your first day of training." Qrow stated with a smile.

"Oh great awesome sweet. I can barely even contain my excitement!" Caylin replied through his teeth in frustration.

"Again?! UUUUGGGHHHH!" Nora groaned loudly beside Ren, who only smiled at his friend's antics.

"Woah! Ren and Nora are is this story?!" Eren gasped, a grin growing on his face. "Quick, where's Yang?! Blake! Jaune!"

"...We're right here..." Jaune stated, gesturing the cat Faunus and blonde robotic armed bimbo.

The fox Faunus screeched in excitement. "Yes! YES!"

"Now here at Beacon we have a very...important tradition of getting you guys ready to go head to head with the monsters around Remnant, by playing a little song." Qrow stated.

"Training song? What training..." Caylin started before hearing drumbeats of a familiar Disney movie. He widened his eyes at the sudden realization. "Oh...oh good God no!"

"Now this one is a classic I'm sure most of you have heard." the headmaster continued, much at the young boy's expense.

"No! Please let's not do this. We're better than this!" the black haired boy retorted in a pleading matter.

"But remember: this is only the start." Qrow smirked.

"Please! It's been done so many times!

Qrow: "Let's get down to business,"

"GODDAMMIT" Caylin yelled.

Qrow: "To defeat...the Grimm."

Caylin groaned in annoyance at this.

Qrow: "I asked for warriors...what I got...was him!" gesturing Jaune.

Jaune: ("Hey!")

Qrow: ("No one whines here.") "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met. But you can bet, before we're through...somehow I'll...make hunters...out of you.."

Qrow: "Tranquil as a forest...with a fire...within..."

Eren: ("Yang!" pointing down to the yellow trailer.)

Yang: ("Thanks for noticing!")

Qrow: "Once you use your Semblance, you are sure, to win!" Caylin becoming covered in dark red mist, his amber eye glowing orange.

Qrow: Your all a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! Oh you haven't got a clue! Somehow I'll...make hunters...out of you!"

Jaune tumbles to on the ground, coughing.

Jaune: "Guys, I think that I broke my legs."

Eren: "CAN WE QUIT WITH THE GODDAMN SHIPPING?!" he swings his arms everywhere.

Ruby: "I just hope in the end Caylin'll be okay..."

Caylin: "Huh?"

Ruby: "Nothing!" she looks away blushing.

Yang: "What's the matter boys? Out of breath?" she smirks, standing over Coin and Eren as they groan.

Coin: "Like I'm going down with a burden!"

Eren: "Coin could you please watch just what you say...!"

 _Be a man.._

Qrow: "You must be swift as a coursing river!" Delsin dodging multiple melee attacks casually. ( _Be a Man..)_ "With all the force of a great typhoon!" Nora launches herself into the sky, being grappled by Eren's hook gauntlet and being swung at a Grimm. ( _Be a Man..)_ "With all the strength of a raging fire!" an ice glyph appears in front of Coin's gauntlet as he fires. "As serious as the shattered side of, the moon~!"

Caylin: ("What did happen with that?")

Qrow: (Hell if I know.)

Qrow: "Time is racing forward, till Volume 5, arrives..."

Coin: "Caylin get a leg up...and you might...survive-"

Caylin: "(Look I'm sorry but) what is happening...can't be ignored! I need to go! If I have to quit then I'm through!" he runs, running into Qrow.

Qrow: "Not till I've...made hunters...out of you!"

Caylin groans. "You know what...fine!"

 _Be a Man.._

All: "we must be swift as a coursing river!" Ruby speed past a group of Grimm, all dropping dead by the end. _(Be a Man...)_ "With all the force of a great typhoon!" Ren runs across a wall, jumping over a group of Beowolfs. _(Be a Man..)_ "With all the strength of a raging fire!" Yang goes ballistic on a horde of Ursai. "As serious as the shattered side of, the moon~!" Jaune lands on the ground with a glowing white sword in hand.

 _Be a Man.._

Eren: "I must be swift as a coursing river.." swinging from the trees.

 _Be a Man.._

Delsin: "With all the force of a great typhoon..." landing on a building with his spider blades out.

 _Be a Man.._

Coin: "WIth all the strength of a raging fire..." walking by a bunch of knocked out soldiers.

Caylin: "As serious the shattered side of, the moon~!" standing in front of hundreds of Beowolfs with his glowing left eye.

* * *

"Huh...that actually wasn't all that bad." Caylin said, looking down to see Ruby hugging his arm. He smiles.

"Yeah. It took four long years, but we finally graduated!" Coin agreed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Not to mention, we made bonds with each other that will last a lifetime." Weiss noted with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Eren said smugly, making Ruby lift her head from the black haired boy's shoulder.

"What?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about Eren?"

"Just the fact that this is all non-canon." the fox Faunus replied.

The amber eyed boy only looked at his teammate. "...What?"

Eren just looked at the couple. His smile disappearing. "You...you didn't know? This is a stand alone chapter. It has no impact on the actual story."

"So you mean to tell us...once this chapter ends...everything we just went through...the four years of training we endured...everything we've accomplished will be-"

"Erased yeah." the fox Faunus answered blatantly.

Caylin only inhaled deeply, stress building. Only one word could describe how he felt. Only one word could be heard for even Grimm to fear...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"


	8. Chapter 3-Day of Training Pt1

The sun began to rise on the horizon of the academy. Light seeping out the cracks of the windows of the ballroom. The place was mostly empty since everyone went to the mess hall for breakfast. All except for one black haired, amber eyed boy, laying lazily at the middle of the floor.

Caylin groaned, slowly opening his eyes at the sound of footsteps. "Ah..." he slurred, grabbing his head in slight pain.

"Oh...Okay he's awake! Everybody shut the frick up!" called out the the orange haired Faunus as he knelled above the boy. "Come on, get up."

"Eren?" the black haired teen blinked several times, then rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "Where is everyone?"

"At breakfast." Eren answered. "Pancakes. Actually really good."

Caylin quickly got onto his feet, grabbing his jacket hoodie and draping it on. He clapped his hands looking around. Most of the people who left kept their stuff in the ballroom. Why not him?

* * *

The two walked through the campus to the cafeteria. When they got in the place almost packed with students, both old and new.

The amber eyed boy looked around in slight awe of the population. "Okay...how do you feed these many people?"

The fox shrugged with a grin. "I'm more interested in how they can feed...that!" he pointed to a table where a girl with short orange hair and sky-blue eyes set on the mountain of pancakes. She wore a dark blue bomber jacket with a damaged circle on the back, a hammer inside with a pink electricity volt. She a white top with a cut-out heart, pink gloves and a skirt.

Caylin looked at the girl in confusion. Then back at Eren. "Her? She's just one girl. I'm sure they can feed one..." he turned back to see the hundreds of pancakes that were in front of the lady a second ago has disappeared. Only crumbs were left. "...What?"

"Told you." Eren said, walking over to the table and hopping over it. He sat above her, crossing his arms. "Nora!"

"Eren!" the orangette cheered happily while raising her hands in the air. "What's going on, Foxy?"

"Nothing. Just thought you should meet an acquaintance of mine." he replied, gesturing the black haired teen sitting at another table.

Caylin sat at an empty table, digging a fork into his pancakes and cutting them with a knife. He took a piece and put it into his mouth. He then looked up, seeing sky-blue eyes look him in his amber and black eyes. "Uh...hi?" he greeted sheepishly.

"Hey!" Nora greeted back with a grin. "So you're Caylin?" she asked the boy, who only nodded in response. "Huh...not as big as I imagined..."

"Nora." a calm voice spoke. Up came a man with long black hair, along with a magenta streak, reaching his back. He wore a green sleeveless tailcoat with a turtleneck collar.

"Ren!" the orangette greeted with a grin. "Meet my new friend, Caylin!" she leaned next to Ren, whispering slightly. "Ruby says he's strong. I don't see it."

The ninja student walked up to the amber eyed teen, extending his hand. "Hello Caylin. My name is Lie Ren. Though, like everyone else, you can just call me Ren."

"Yeah! Because who's gonna call him Lie?" the fox Faunus quipped, walking by and sitting next to Caylin with a tray full of pancakes. "Hello, my name is Lie. Wanna know my Semblance?" he mocked the man, growing a grin.

"Hey Ren." Caylin greeted back, grabbing the ninja's hand and shaking it.

"So, you and Ruby, huh?" Nora asked flirtingly, leaning against the table with a grin.

"Uh...Ruby Rose?" the black haired boy questioned, scratching his head. "Well so far she's been like an escort. Why?" he only saw that the orangette groaned in disappointment, laying her face on the table. Ren only patted her on the back.

Suddenly they all heard static from the speakers. The voice of the Vice Headmaster Glynda Goodwitch coming on.

 _"Could all students please report to the locker room. I repeat, could all students please report to the locker room."_

the amber eyed teen sighed in relief, quickly getting up from his seat. "Oh thank god...later guys!"

"Ooh no-no-no-no. She said _all_ students, buddy." Eren mentioned, spinning from his seat to stand up and walk over. "You're not losing us yet. Besides, we need to build this ship up so it can sail off into the sunset!" he waved his hands around, grinning.

Caylin only looked at the Faunus, sweatdropping slightly. "Yeah...okay..."

* * *

"Okay, I get it Jaune! But could you please have at least some hope for them?" Ruby sat on a bench in the armory, watching as the leader of team JNPR paced back and forth.

"Ruby, I can't. You know that...ever since..." he started, but stopped himself, looking to the ground. "He's supposed to be cold blooded, and brutal, and dangerous. How do you expect me to trust him?"

"Because I trust him." she replied in a determined tone. "He's not like what the legends said. He's just like we were when we met."

The Arc sat down next to the cloaked female, sighing as he looked at the floor. "I'm not sure about this Ruby...but..." he looked up with a smile. "We'll give it a shot."

Just then the doors to the room opened, letting several students walk in. Some came to put their books in their lockers, while most came to grab their weapons.

"You do remember your code, right?" Weiss asked Coin as they both walked into the locker room. A hint of annoyance in her voice, which was gradually rising.

"Wait, I have a code?" the Ghost asked, making the heiress groan in annoyance. She knew he was joking, and that just added to her frustration. "Yeah I remember...maybe...half of it?" he wasn't being sarcastic that time.

The Ice Queen groaned while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Coin, I keep telling you to write this down..."

"Okay. Well, I know the locker number at least. The problem is already solved!" he stated with gusto. He walked to a locker, putting his hand on it and looking at Weiss.

"Okay. Your locker combination is 2-2-3..." she then looked at Coin, seeing his hand halfway through the locker in white aura. She was almost speechless.

The black and yellow haired teen just smiled, pulling out his hand, which was holding his bluish green gauntlets. "Like I said, already solved."

"But...what?" she hesitantly question him.

Caylin walked through the door, groaning slightly. Apparently he was constantly being bombarded with these outgoing statements from both the orange haired fox Faunus and the hyperactive orangette about him and his relationship with the silver eyed huntress.

"Ruby and Caylin sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" they both sung to him, until he turned to them.

"Okay just because you guys can somehow see me and Ruby being together, doesn't mean you need to shove it all the way down my throat until we hook up! Why can you not get that through your thick skulls?!" the amber eyed boy snapped.

"C-Caylin?" the boy turned to the call of his name to see Ruby. Her pale cheeks tinted in a red color as she looked down. She heard everything. "I-I would...like to introduce you to someone..."

He only tilted his head in response, eying her closely. "Ruby...did you...?" a dark blush appearing upon his face. "No! It's not what you think, Ruby!"

"I-Its fine...!" she quickly replied. "Jaune, could you please get over here?!" she called out the knight. Only to see he was...occupied.

"I just don't know if I can make it as a leader. I mean, the others say they couldn't make it without me...but I know I'm just dead weight..." Jaune stated, pondering while u sat. "What do you think, Delsin?"

"From what I can gather, you are a gifted leader. You have only succeeded in unlocking a small fraction of your potential." the white haired boy explained to the Arc in a monotone voice.

Ruby closed her eyes shut while looking down to avoid eye contact, while Caylin quickly turned to face his locker. Both their faces blushing darker.

"Well would you look at that? My baby sister, all grown up!" the cloaked huntress opened her eyes in realization. She knew that voice. She quickly turned, seeing a familiar face.

A woman stood in front of her, with yellow hair reaching her back, with lilac eyes. She wore a long tan coat with orange and gold lining. Her right arm colored black with yellow plating, wrapped around it brown bracer.

"Yang?" Ruby smiled and in a flash, wrapped around the blonde. "Yang! You're here!"

Yang only smiled back, wrapping her arms around her sister gently. "Good to see you too, Rubes."

The black and red haired huntress then stepped back from the blonde, looking around. "Yang, where's Blake?"

"She said she would catch up. Something she had to do, I guess." the bimbo then looked up from the silver eyed huntress. "I'm just wondering, who's that?" she pointed to the black haired boy, grabbing a belt from his body and draping it over his shoulder. He then grabs his red great blade weapon and attached it to his back.

"Oh-him?! Why are you wondering who he is? He's no one, honest!" Ruby quickly replied in a nervous tone, laughing hysterically afterwards.

"Ya know, No One is right here." Caylin retorted, leaning against his locker, which was open, causing him to tilt and fall sideways into it. He groaned, looking up at the two sisters with a nervous smile.

The cloaked girl only chuckled nervously, fiddling with her fingers anxiously. "Okay...Yang, meet Caylin. He's new here." she explained to the blonde, who only walked past her to the boy.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" the blonde asked, turning to her sister and smiling when she saw the streak of pink along her cheeks.

"We're not dating!" both the amber eyed boy and red hooded girl shouted. Yang only laughed.

* * *

Outside of the school of Beacon stood all the students of the Academy, standing over the cliff above the Emerald Forest. All standing on a Beacon symbol platform. The headmaster Qrow stood on the edge of the cliff, holding his cane in hand.

"Okay kiddies. Today begins your first day of training." the headmaster stated with a smile.

"Again?! UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Nora groaned loudly beside Ren, who only smiled at her antics.

"Well it's not like they're actually gonna reexamine us. We're already in the school." Jaune stated to his teammate. He then looked at Qrow. "That is the case?"

"Nope." he simply replied. "It's been three years since you've been here. For all I know you guys got rusty, slacked off. I need to make sure you're all still eligible."

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted in response, completely dumbfounded. "But what about our ranks? Our teams?!"

"Have been completely erased." the old crow stated. "While your teams will remain intact, all your rankings are officially null and void."

"A fresh start. I like it!" Yang said, a grin on her face. "I kinda enjoyed this exam. It was fun."

"Of course you'd think that." Ruby retorted.

"Okay, so Ruby or Yang?" the fox Faunus quizzed Caylin.

"Okay, can we please quit talking? Or are you actually trying to drive me nuts?" the amber eyed teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just met them."

"True. You got a point, Monté." Coin joined in, interlocking his fingers and putting them behind his head.

"From what I can gather, love is nothing more then a hormone created by the human brain to increase chances of breeding and increasing population. Said hormone could be classified as Love." Delsin explained in a monotone voice.

..."...I like you guys." Eren only grinned.

Caylin looked towards the forest, his eyes widening. He felt something...huge. Something he never sensed before...calling out to him, like a queen to a pack of slaves. His body began to tense, pushing him to move forward. With all his might he resisted and looked to his sides. No one else felt it...only him.

"Guys...something's wrong..." he whispered, but no one heard him.

"As for the newbies here, this will be team building day." Qrow stated "In that forest is a structure with old relics. Your objective: Find said relics and bring them back here."

"Seriously...there's something in that forest." the amber eyed teen spoke louder, only to be ignored by the headmaster.

"Don't hesitate to let loose, any of you. If you let your guard down for even a second, you will die." the old crow continued.

"I can literally feel the damn thing!" Caylin finally shouted.

"You know, some of the other schools think they're better than us." Qrow stated. "They say all of you're nothing more than chickens."

"Chicken?" Eren replied in a voice of determination. "I'll make them wish they could walk around without a head!"

Yeah, they think you're all chickens. But they fall to remember," Qrow looked at the line of students, gaining a smirk. "Chickens can't fly."

"Yeah!...wait wha-" before Coin could finish his sentence, all the students were launched into the air, in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Caylin flew through the air, flailing on his way down. He looked at the trees below him, seeing a clearing up ahead. An unsure look on his face. He gained an idea.

The teen reached and grabbed the red mechanical great blade on his back and detached it. He placed both feet on a side of his weapon, loading it with ammo from his black case. "Let's hope I'm right about this..." he grabbed the handle of the weapon and pulled the trigger, firing out a pulse with each shot as he reached the ground.

He had slowed his descent, but it didn't mean he could just land. He thrusted his legs forward, propelling his blade forwards into the clearing, lodging it into the ground. He spun around and flew down to the handle of the blade. He landed, pushing the weapon back with him. When it stopped he looked up with a sigh of relief, seeing the new mini trench of dirt he made. He jumped off and grabbed the handle of the blade, running off through the woods.

* * *

Coin flew through the sky, a smile on his face as he spread his arms like wings. Then he thought, how was he gonna land?

The black and yellow haired teen dove down, increasing his speed towards the Earth. "I hope this works!" he lifted his hands up to his face, attempting to block the impact and flying...through the ground. Seconds later the ghost jumped out from the dirt in white aura and began to run.

"Huh...it worked."

* * *

Eren flew through the air, screaming in both excitement and panic. Looking down at the trees below him. It was crazy, especially with his Semblance, but it was the only idea he had.

The orange haired Faunus aimed his gauntlet at the green below, and launched a hooked cable into a tree branch. He retracted the cable in an attempt to pull himself up before hitting the ground, and he succeeded. Just barely skimming the ground he pulled his arm back, repelling himself upwards with the cable and launching himself back above the trees. He was lucky, he had landed on a black bush in the forest.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a bush. It was an Ursa. "Ahh crap."

* * *

Caylin ran through the woods as fast as he could. He was pretty quick too. Ever since his eye changed, his everything had gotten better. His strength doubled, his senses became more heightened, and his stamina increased emensly.

"Okay...I got to find that thing." the boy spoke to himself as he sped past the trees. "I feel it calling out to me...only me...if I can feel it, it can feel me. I just need to get to it and find out what it is. On the bright side, I don't need to worry about running into anyone. I should be fast enough to get by without anyone notici-"

Just then he felt something run into him. Something red. He fell to the ground in slight pain. 'Great, now someone saw me. Perfect!' he thought to himself as he got onto his feet. He stretched his arms, then looked over to see who he was paired with.

It was Ruby Rose, laying on the ground, holding her head and moaning in slight pain. The black haired teen only stared in surprise. "Ruby?"

"Caylin...?" she asked, looking up at him and slowly getting up. "Sorry about that..." she said, gripping her head.

The amber eyed teen growled under his breath and looked to the ground. "It's okay Ruby. Co'mon, we have a relic to find..."

The cloaked huntress only nodded, walking forward and past the boy straight ahead. The sworded huntsman only followed and, with his weapon, cut a tree in half.


	9. Chapter 4- Day of Training Pt2

The Emerald Forest. Home of the Grimm in Vale, of which were riled by the sudden presence of the huntsmen and huntresses in training. Mainly Eren, who was currently causing the biggest ruckus.

Meanwhile, the black and yellow haired huntsman, Coin casually walked through the forest, whistling as he looked around in search of his objective. Nothing.

"Okay, if I were a relic, where would I be?" he asked himself, pondering for a minute. Before suddenly turning to his left. He heard rustles in the bushes. It would probably be a Grimm, but what were the odds of that? He walked to the bench slowly. "Eren? Caylin? Anyone there?" he asked through the bush, popping his head out and looking over the other side. He saw big black feet, along with the nasty snarl of a beast. He looked up, a face of both surprise and disappointment on him. "...Yup."

He quickly jumped back, dodging a swipe from an Ursa. He landed on the ground, dashing backwards so as to avoid another attack fromthe beast. "Too slow, ugly!" he shouted, loading his gauntlets. He ran to the Grimm, firing his wrist mounted weapons to the ground and propelling himself upwards into the sky. As he landed on the bear he unloaded all his rounds, right into its head.

Once the teen had finished, he jumped off the Ursa, landing on his hands and feet with a smile. He heard a roar, quickly turning to see another Ursa charging at him. He quickly reloaded, thrusting his arms down and letting the shells fly.

The Ursa stampeded at Coin. But, just inches from him, froze in motion. It was captured in a block of ice? He tilting his body to the side, looking at the cost of this. It was none other than the heiress herself.

Both Coin and Weiss looked at each other in silence. The ghost looking around to spot anyone else. Nothing. He then clapped his hands together, sighing. "Whelp...we going or what?" he questioned, walking forward the way he was before.

The Ice Queen only scolded at his backside, following reluctantly. "A thank you would be nice, you know!"

The Ghost just turned. A huge grin upon his face. "Yeah, guess you're right." he walked to her, placing his hand on her's and kneeling. He bowed his head. "I thank you, m'lady. I am forever in your debt." he snickered slightly when he saw the pink color in her cheeks.

She quickly yanked her hand away, holding it close as she looked at the boy in embarrassment. "Y-You dolt!" she replied harshly. "Let's just go..." she then began to walk, with Coin following.

* * *

Out in the forest lay the calm wildlife. The birds humming and chirping. It truly was a place of peaceful harmony...

Until Eren came along.

The orange haired fox Faunus cheered, riding on an Ursa, his hook cable wrapped into its mouth. The beast stampeded through the woods, turning on command to avoid trees. He was enjoying himself, but suddenly tugged on his gauntlet hook, stopping his steed. He looked over the Grimm's head, amazed at what he found.

It was a Faunus, like him. She had brown hair and brown eyes, with a pair of long brown rabbit ears. She had a short long-sleeved jacket with two gold shoulder pads and vambraces. She wore brown pants and black leggings, with a gold belt. A box was attached to her back.

"H-Hello..." she said shyly. A look of slight fear on her face.

"Sup." Eren simply replied. He jumped off the Grimm, swinging his cable at its head hard enough to fracture its skull. He landed, growing a small smile as he turned his head to her. "Eren Wrench. Nice to meet ya!" he extended his hand to her.

"Velvet Scarlantina. Same to you." she replied sheepishly as she shook his hand, blushing when she saw him wink at her. "Oh! Uh..." she quickly pulled away, her left bunny ear twitching. "We should get going, shouldn't we?" she asked before turning and walking.

The Fox Faunus looked to the screen, grinning. "Guys, I think she likes me! Thank you Author!" he said, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Delsin ran swiftly through the trees, like a ninja. He leaped from branch to branch, avoiding any kind of obstacles on the ground. Then the sound of shotgun fire sounded. The white haired boy jumped off the tree, flipping forward and landing on his feet, running towards the direction of gunfire.

He ran and stopped at a clearing, scanning the area around him. He found three creatures. Two seemed human, and one...being thrown at him. He quickly jumped into the trees, lodging his spider claws into the bark. With his overview he saw an Ursa laid stomach side up, and two blondes walking up. One man in white armor with a white and gold shield and sword. The other a woman with long yellow hair in a tan trench coat, with a mechanical right arm.

"Delsin?" the Arc questioned, sheathing his blade as he looked to the boy in the trees.

"Greetings." Delsin greeted, detaching his weapons from the tree and falling to the ground. He looked at the two in an emotionless glare. "Greetings, Yang Xiao Long." he drew his attention to the woman.

"Uh...hey..." the bimbo replied, lifting her hand in a slight wave. She turned to Jaune, crossing her arms. "Co'mon. We got a treasure to find."

Jaune nodded, and both began to walk. "You coming?" he turned his head to Delsin, who only nodded and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Emerald forest, stood the teen with a single amber eye, running through a dirt path with the sound of sniper fire filling the air. He weaved by, slashing his great blade at a Grimm and cutting through. He then turned and fired at shot, hitting a Beowolf in the head. The huntsman smirked, seeing an Ursa walk past the trees. He ran to the beast, swinging his sword, but quickly switching his strategy when he saw the Grimm swing its claw. He flipped his sword the opposite direction, swinging it in the way of the beast and its claw. Both struggled for dominance, with the human slowly losing footing.

A shot could be heard in the distance, along with the Grimm falling back. It was a headshot. Caylin looked back to a tree in the distance to see the one who shot. She only gave a thumbs up.

Both snipers walked along the dirt path, Caylin whistling in silence as Ruby looked around, trying to recall where the relics would be. It had been three years since her first entrance exam, but she could guess that not much about it has changed.

"Mm...uh...GAH!" Ruby groaned, grabbing her head in frustration. "I can't remember where it is!"

"Remember what?" Caylin questioned his partner. He looked to her with a smile. "Is it the cape? You're wearing it right now."

"No, I'm talking about the abandoned temple with the relics." she corrected him, before looking away. "Besides...I knew where my cape was..." she remarked quietly. The amber eyed teen only chuckled in slight amusement, until looking ahead with wide eyes, stepping back slightly. "Caylin? What's wrong?"

The black haired teen just turned and stared at the girl with a look of fear his eyes. "Ruby, we need to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" the black and red haired huntress asked in slight worry of the boy. Before she got a response she was grabbed by him, and he began to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Faunus, Eren and Velvet, walked calmly through the forest together. The fox Faunus with his fingers interlocked behind his head as he looked up to the clouds in the sky. The rabbit looking away from him and to the trees.

"Okay, it's obvious that we're gonna be the main ship for each other, so I'll give it the first push." Eren spoke to her, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "If we did get together, what do you think we'd be called?"

This question made Velvet quickly turn her head to the Faunus, a tint of red in her cheeks. "W-What?!" she asked frantically.

"I wanna say Prey Love, but that just sounds stupid." he continued, shrugging with a smile.

"C-Can we please talk about something else?" the rabbit Faunus questioned, blushing even redder.

Eren then ran in front, turning and walking backwards to keep eye contact. "Okay. What's with the box? Is that your weapon or something?"

She nodded in response, a small smile upon her face. "Yes. Believe it or not it is. But not like most." she reached for the box on her back and held it close. "I see it as a reminder. A reminder that no matter what, my friends will always be there for me."

The emerald eyed Faunus only smiled, grabbing her hand and looking her in the eye. "Yeah, I'm gonna like this ship a lot." he said, grinning when he saw the red reform on the rabbit girl's face.

A small rumble was felt by the two, making them look in front of them.

Eren groaned in frustration, slugging over and hanging his head. "Oh right. That..." he straightened his back, beginning to run, and grabbing Velvet by the arm.

"Eren, what's going on?" Velvet questioned the boy, who continued to run, aiming his free hand up to branch.

"Don't worry Velvet Cake, I got it!" he reassured her, launching a hook cable from his gauntlet and lodging it between the tree line. He pulled on the cable, repelling himself and the girl up into the trees.

The rabbit Faunus landed on a tree branch and held on tight, looking at the fox eared teen across from her. He gave her a wink, making her blush. "Will you knock that off?" she asked sheepishly. The boy only grinned.

They both felt a rumble, growing more and more each second. It was a herd of Grimm, all stampeding in one direction. Velvet tightened her grip on the branch. Eren only looked at her in worry. 'Please don't. Don't, please!' he thought to himself.

The branch began to bend down, making the rabbit girl panic. The fox boy only groaned in slight anger.

"Goddammit!" he reeled his arm back, launching his cable hook and swinging it into the side of the tree near the girl. "Grab the rope!" he commanded.

The branch bent down more to the ground. She didn't have many options. She leaped over to the cable and grabbed it, while behind her the branch she was just on broke off and fell into the herd of Grimm. Both the Faunus sighed in relief.

Minutes passed and finally the group of Grimm all left, leaving the two to continue their walk through the forest. Eren more alert than before, but still his laid back self. Velvet only looked down at the ground with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forest the opposites of Atlas traveled. The heiress in a full on sprint, with the Slum following suit. Why were they running? Grimm. And a whole lot of them.

Coin loaded his gauntlets, pointing his arms outwards towards the ground. "Hey Snow White! I have an idea!" he stated.

"What is it?!" she replied, slowing her speed to keep up. The black and yellow haired teen just looked at her with a smile.

"Give me a boost!" he demanded simply. Thankfully Weiss caught on quickly and ran forward a good distance away.

The boy just ran, never once looking back at the horde of creatures. He just ran to where Weiss stood, along with a white snowflake symbol on the ground. "Grab on!" he yelled to her. She (reluctantly) did, and grabbed on to his shoulders. Coin shot out his gauntlet and, with the help of Weiss' Glyph, propelled them both high into the air. Though, they did land earlier than expected, on something bushy...and black...with a bird beak and wings...oh come on!

* * *

Caylin and Ruby continued to run through the forest as fast as they could. Why? They didn't know. They just had to.

Caylin suddenly stopped, looking to the black and red haired girl behind him. A look of fear in his eyes.

"Caylin, what is going on?" Ruby finally asked with a look of slight worry in her voice. The amber eyed boy only looked at her.

The look in his eyes began to relax as he stared at her. "I don't know what's wrong..." he said, looking down and hanging his head. "I can...just feel something...calling to me..."

She only stared, a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. She walked to him, and grabbed his hand. "Caylin..." she started, before looking down. She could guess why he felt that way. It meant the legends were true...but to a certain extent. "Caylin, we need to go. Before whatever it is that you feel finds us."

The boy just nodded and they both ran.


	10. Chapter 5-CCDE

Deep in the Emerald forest the mix mash team JDY ran. Jaune leading both Yang and Delsin down a dirt path. Only one problem however: They had no idea where they were going. The white haired boy looked around, slowing to a stop with the two.

"Jaune, which way?" Yang questioned the Knight, who only looked at her.

"I don't know." the Arc replied with a sigh. He scratched his head, trying to recall what path to take. "Every part of the forest looks exactly the same!"

The long haired blonde held her chin, entering a deep thought. He had a point. Everything from down there did look the same, like they were running in a circle...but, if one of them got a birdseye view of the area...she quickly turned to Delsin. "You. You can get up these trees, right?"

The boy looked up at the treeline, then to her. "In theory, yes." he shrugged.

"Well, test it, then." she suggested with a nod.

Delsin crouched on the ground in a spider like stance, his spider claws launching out his back once more. He lunged into the air into the trees, jumping off from branch to branch until he got to the top. He stood lightly at the very top, scanning the area around him. He saw a clearing ahead, with a broken down temple in the center.

* * *

Team JDY ran through the bushes to the clearing, smiles on their faces while they walked over to the temple. Well, a smile on JY's faces. Delsin wasn't really that thrilled with it.

The three walked into the broken down structure and looked around. Delsin just looked over at the concrete pillars holding the relics, Black and Yellow chess pieces. the white haired boy walked over to a piece and grabbed it. It was a yellow bishop. He only looked at the relic, and though it was unnoticeable, he grew a faint smile.

"Okay, got it!" Yang said, holding a yellow rook in hand. Jaune held a black knight.

"Okay, let's get going." the knight suggested as he began to walk out the temple and onto the grass, looking around for any Grimm in the area. Nothing.

The bishop scanned the area around them and stepped slowly to the side, pulling the knight with him. "Three hostiles. One beowolf and two Faunus."

Right on cue, the targets ran through the bushes. The fox eared boy riding the Grimm like a horse with the rabbit girl hanging on for dear life. Eren jumped off the beowolf, grabbing Velvet by the hand and swinging her upwards. He landed on the ground and looked, letting out a huff of breath when Velvet landed face first against his stomach.

"S-Sorry!" the rabbit Faunus cried out, lifting her face up off his body.

Eren simply moaned, in pain or satisfaction no one could tell, as he looked in the sky with cartoonish blank eyes.

Everyone looked at the beowolf as it howled. It turned to the two Faunus and growled, charging at them. As Eren got onto his feet and launched the cable hooks on his gauntlet, the beast fell and dragged over to them. It had a boomerang sword in its back that was tied to a black ribbon, which was pulled bringing the weapon back to its owner.

A woman stood behind the beast. She had black long hair with yellow eyes and cat ears on the top of her head. She wore a black crop top with diamond shaped holes, with a white trench coat over it and a belt over her shoulder, where the weapon was sheathed.

"Blake?" Yang walked to the cat Faunus with a smile, catching everyone off guard when she hugged the black haired girl.

"Uh...hey Yang..." she just greeted with a smile. She looked around, finding a way out of her grip and walking into the temple. "So, what did I miss?"

They all heard a screech from the sky and looked. A Nevermore was circling the clearing. Looking closely, Jaune looked wide eyed at the Grimm. "Weiss and Coin are up there!"

* * *

"Well this is just great!" Weiss shouted to the Slum as they hung from the feathers of the bird. The boy only gave a smirk.

"Co'mon Snow Flake. Trust me, it could be worse." Coin stated, looking over the black feathers to seeing the broken temple right below them. "Like I said." he simply turned his head to Weiss.

The Ice Queen looked down at the structure, then at the boy. "Okay. Then how do you propose we get down from here?" she quizzed, only to see the smirk on his face widen. "Coin...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just hang on." said the Slum as he extended his hand to her. She took, and he let go of the feathers hanging from the Grimm, causing them both to fall.

The heiress flailed her arms around as she fell, growling at the black and yellow haired teen that fell beside her with a sly smirk. "Now what?!" she spoke in a voice of frustration. Coin only inched to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, to which she blushed a slight pink shade.

Both of them dove down, picking up speed until they reached the ground and went through. The teams JDY and VEB looked in confusion as to why no bodies were seen where the two landed. Seconds later the Queen and Ghost launched out the ground in white aura and landed by the group.

The Slum quickly spun his body, placing his hands on the ground and forcing his body into the air and landing on his feet. He looked down at the white haired girl next to him, and extended his hand. "You may not need it, but you never know."

Weiss just looked at him, then to his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her back on her feet. The two people of Atlas looked at the group with smiles on their faces. Then they realized something.

"Where's Ruby?" the heiress asked her teammates. They just looked at each other with looks of slight worry.

"I haven't seen her..." Blake stated in a voice of fear. Fear of what had happened to their cloaked leader.

"Well, let's find her then!" Yang suggest, turning and beginning to run, only to stop at the smell of rose petals. The cloaked redhead flew above them, her cloak flapping through the wind.

The cloaked huntress landed on the other side of the group, grabbing the weapon on the back of her waist and activating it, transforming into Scythe mode. She just looked at the group in a calculating stare. "Everyone! Move!" she ordered.

They heard a screech from the Nevermore above, signaling its attack. It reeled its wings back and with a powerful flap, shot out several thorn like projectiles from its wings. As everyone began to dodge and weave by them, Ruby just stayed in place, planting her feet away from each other to maintain balance. The edge of her Scythe lowered to the ground, until...

"Now!" a voice called from the bushes, with a figure running at top speed towards her, dragging his red and black great sword. He jumped and landed on the blade of Crescent Rose, before it was swung up, sending him into the air.

Caylin flew through the air, spreading his arms over the Nevermore. He flipped himself to face it, pointing his blade into the sky and pulling the trigger, firing a shot and accelerating his descent down. The amber eyed teen landed on the ground, rolling onto his feet and looking back, seeing the severed head of the Grimm land.

"Okay...what'd I miss?" he asked with a smile, looking at the group, who all had looks of awes on their faces. It's not everyday someone just takes down a Nevermore like that.

"Yeah! That's my boy, Caylin!" Eren shouted, jumping and thrusting his fist up. Velvet just got out her camera and snapped a picture.

Blake merely looked at him, dead into his left eye, interest in her eyes. But...something was wrong...the moment she looked close enough, she saw a crackle of fire and a type of bird in his iris. This made her flinch and step back. She had a look of slight fear on her face, but nothing noticeable changed.

"Blake? Is something wrong?" Yang asked her teammate, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, Yang." the cat Faunus replied, walking over to the temple in front of them. "We need to go. Co'mon, we should get our relics and go."

"Finally!" the Fox Faunus yelled in agreement.

The boys all got their pieces, looking at the pieces with grins and smiles...except for Caylin. Coin picked the knight, Eren with the rook, and Caylin...the pawn.

The three walked out the structure, looking at the group. "So?" Yang started, motioning her body forward to inspect the relics.

"I think it fits me." the Slum stated, tossing the knight piece into the air and catching it.

"It reflects...just a little." the Fox Faunus said, looking at the rook piece. He looked at the amber eyed boy, shoving his piece into his back pocket.

Caylin sighed, slouching back. "Yeah...this sums up how I feel right now." he groaned, hanging his head. He only chuckled...until looking deep into the bushes of the forest. A look of fear returning to his eyes.

Ruby was the first to notice this, gaining a look of worry. "Caylin, where is it?" she asked in the hopes it wasn't too late. But...

A mighty roar could be heard through the forest as a shockwave could be felt, pushing everyone an inch back. Thousands upon thousands of red bleeding eyes could be seen in the shadows of the forest, making even Yang step back slightly.

"Everyone, we need to go!" Jaune stated to everyone, unsheathing his sword and transforming said sheathe into a white and gold shield.

The group quickly turned and sprinted through the forest as fast as they could. Caylin in the back was running the slowest. It was like some type of force was keeping him from going faster. Eren noticed and slowed his pace to match the black haired boy.

* * *

Teams JDY, VEB and CCRW ran through the thickness of the forest, a horde of Grimm behind them. Soon they stopped, reaching an old bridge to what looked like an abandoned castle. The right half of it demolished into debris. The teams looked around, before all turning at a growl and a powerful stomp, creating shocks in the ground.

"Guys, what is that?" Eren questioned in a tone of fear, looking in front with wide eyes.

Trees toppled to the ground, with bushes being stomped, leaving a three clawed footprint. A growl was heard, with a yellow sticky substance landing from its mouthless upper jaw to the grass. Its spiked back hunched over as it twisted its neck. Its four eyes adjusting themselves...down at the amber eyed boy.

The fox Faunus sighed in relief, and said "Oh, thank God."

The beast roared at a frequency to which no one could hear. No one else except Caylin. The black haired boy covered his ears, so as to avoid the piercing shriek of the monster. He only screamed, his veins filling with black. He fell to his knees.

"Caylin!" Ruby shouted, turning to him with the look of worry, before turning to the monster and loading her scythe.

"Delsin, get him somewhere safe!" Jaune ordered the white haired boy, grabbing and pulling out his sheathed sword. The sheath began to change, but instead of a shield, it upgraded into a white and gold great sword.

The bishop ran over to the black haired boy and wrapped his arm around his chest, running towards the castle as fast as he could. Everyone else covered their tracks.

The group looked in front of them, bracing themselves. A swarm of Grimm scattered to them. From Beowolves to Ursai, all the way to Boarbatusks and Death Stalkers. The biggest, the Juggernaut, just stood, eying the castle remains.

Yang lifted her fists up, looking to her side to see the rest of her team. Blake walked to her side, grabbing her Gambol Shroud sheathed on her back. Weiss stood beside her, pointing her Myrtenaster to the horde of monsters. Ruby at the end of the line, pointed her Crescent Rose to the beast. All that was heard was the silence and low growls of the Grimm.

"Bring it!" the blonde shouted, loading her Ember Celica and propelling herself forward with a shot. She ran at the horde, jumping into the air and reeling her arm. The moment she landed, a shockwave escaped from her gauntlets into the ground, taking out a group of Ursai.

The cloaked girl twirled her scythe around to face a white spinning glyph, pulling the trigger and launching herself to a group of Beowolves. She held her weapon behind her back, beginning to spin like a top, mowing down all the beasts in her path. She skidded to a stop, lodging the bladed end of her weapon into the ground and looking at the results. Exactly what she expected.

The heiress began to run, switching the dust in her rapier. She pointed it towards the ground, sending a flurry of ice out of the ground to block the Death Stalkers. The cat Faunus ran at the icewall, creating a clone and propelling herself upwards. She threw her bladed gun, wrapping it around the tail of the scorpion beast. She swung herself forward to a pack of Boarbatusks, using her sheathe to cut through them.

Jaune ran at a pack of Ursai, swinging his sword and cutting through, like a knife through butter. He continued to sprint, detaching the sheath from his sword and changing it to his shield. With a yell he jumped at a Beowolf, slicing its head off.

Coin propelled himself upwards into the treeline, landing on the branches and looking around. He saw Delsin carrying Caylin through the rubble of the castle...over to a group of Grimm. "Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, running through the trees and jumping off to the two.

Caylin groaned, looking up from the ground to the bushes and debris of the forest. A look of fear grew on his face. He quickly shoved the white haired boy away, weakly trying to run. He just wanted to run...but...something was trying to force him over. He tried his best to resist, but to no extent.

The creatures of Grimm stampeded to the amber eyed boy, destroying all in their path. The pack quickly inched closer to him, but were soon scattered, by a pink explosion.

"I'm king of the castle! I'm king of the castle!" sung a familiar hyperactive voice. A female figure jumped out of the trees wielding a grenade launcher,which transformed itself into a hammer. As she fell she swung her hammer back, before reaching the ground and swinging the blunt weapon into the dirt. She created a shockwave, throwing the Grimm everywhere.

Caylin staggered from the impact, falling on his back. He groaned in slight pain, before looking up, wide eyed. Over him was a Beowolf, snarling at the boy. It looked around, paying him no mind. The black haired teen looked at himself. He lacked in color, turned a black and white shade. He looked over, seeing the magenta streaked ninja from before, with his hand placed on the ground. "Just get to safety!" Ren shouted. Caylin did so, getting onto his feet and sprinting.

The cloaked female fell from the sky and landed onto the ledge of the destroyed castle. She looked to the huge Juggernaut, gritted her teeth. She thought. How was she supposed to beat this thing? How was anyone supposed to beat this thing? The only thing she could do was hold it off. She lodged the blade edge of the scythe into the stone, beginning to fire and reload.

The two Faunus, Eren and Velvet, backed into each other. They were surrounded by a pack of Grimm. The fox Faunus looked around, his right fox ear twitching. He saw Caylin begin to run for the castle, a look of interest in his eyes. He looked over to Velvet, who was reaching for her box, but was stopped by a hand.

"Please, save it for the season finale, will ya?" he joked, growing a grin and launching out his hook cables. He swung them at the beast, beginning to run out the blocking. A grin on his face.

The knight sliced through the pack of Beowolves, running towards the castle to meet with the rest of his team, Ren and Nora. He soon stopped, seeing the black haired blade wielder roll into a trench in the interior of the structure. "Caylin! What are you doing?!" he questioned him, walking closer. "We're getting destroyed out there! We need your help here!"

The amber eyed boy only laid on all fours, beginning to breathe heavily as black began to extend to the veins in his face. "I can't...I can't...why me?..."

Jaune only gave him a look of worry, kneeling down to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why. I don't know why you are what you are. I don't know why I trust you...but I do. So does everyone else." he stated. He knew exactly what he was...or at least, he thought he did. "I know you are the only strong enough to beat that thing out there. So do it, for yourself, for Ruby!"

Caylin only turned his head to the Arc, the black in his veins soon disappearing as he stood. A look of determination in his eyes. They both her a crash, as a side of the roof was slammed in by the Juggernaut's white scaled arms. They both saw the girl in red jumped down, landing on the beast's forearm, running ahead and swinging her scythe down in an attempt to cut through. No use.

The alpha Grimm roared, swinging his arm into the side of the castle, sending Ruby flying into debris. Her aura had ran out. She fell to the ground, losing her grip on Crescent Rose, letting it slide away.

"Ruby!" Jaune exclaimed, before looking to the beast. Caylin quickly sprinted to the girl as she attempted to rise to her feet. Behind her a Beowolf came, jumping into the air and raising its claw.

It only took one slash. Just one. She had no idea until she looked up. The black haired teen stood upon her, great blade in hand. He slowly turned to her, a smile on both their faces.

"Get down!" Coin suddenly shouted, tackling them into the ground and phasing through. The next thing they know, they jumped out the ground in white aura to the group. The two slowly got up to see their teams look at them, with the same question. What do they do?

The swordsman and the sniper just looked at each other, Ruby grabbing her stomach in pain and glaring down at the ground. All he could think of was the promise he made to Qrow. The promise he made himself, to protect her. He looked over with determination in his eyes.

"We need to take that thing down!" Coin stated to the group, making everyone look around. All them thought of a way. Eren just looked at his cable gauntlets, then to Coin and Caylin.

"Guys! I have an idea!" the fox Faunus stated, making everyone turn to him. "Or...part of a plan."

Yang was the first to ask, tilting to her side to see him. "Whaddya got?"

The emerald eyed teen just grinned, staying silent, until... "We stab it!"

"We already tried that." Weiss said in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, not your normal stab." Eren quickly explained. "We need a shot to go straight through the chest if we even have a chance of killing it. Like a slingshot."

"Okay. I guess I'm up." Caylin said, walking to the fox boy. Ruby only looked at him.

"But why? There's no guarantee you'll survive something like that." Weiss pointed out, looking at the group.

"Well I have to try, or else we're all dead!" the amber eyed boy replied.

"Coin!" Eren called, getting the Slum's attention. "How do you feel about Gravity dust?" the teen only tilted his head.

"Everyone else, try to keep that thing busy. Give us a good shot." the amber eyed team ordered team RWBY and JNR. They all nodded, and the three ran off at the castle.

Nora just turned to the camera with a look of disappointment. "Can you believe those are the main characters?"

Team CCDE continued to run to the abandoned castle while the rest of the group went to distract the Juggernaut. Delsin ran up, leaping to the top, followed by Coin propelling himself up with his gauntlets, Eren launching his hooks and swinging himself up, and Caylin jumping up from debris. They stood, all facing the beastly Grimm.

The amber eyed teen walked forward, nodding his head and holding his blade out.

The fox Faunus ran to the left of the structure, launching out his hook, with Delsin grabbing and tugging.

The Slum got to the back, thrusting his fists back and loading black colored ammo.

The black haired boy turned, running for the cable. He jumped and twisting around, landing both feet on the wire, with Coin holding on.

"You guys ready?" the black and yellow haired teen questioned everyone, reeling his fist back.

Caylin only turned his head to the fox. "You think this'll work?"

"Do you?" Eren asked back. The amber eyed teen looked forward in thought.

"Do I?"

"Don't do that!" the orange haired teen quickly shouted.

Caylin looked to the ground, seeing everyone else fend off the beast the best they can. His main thought on...Ruby...the thought of what would happen if if couldn't do it. The idea of what would happen to everyone if he couldn't do it. It all made his blood boil in anger. He looked up at the Grimm, his left eye shining orange with the look of grim. "Fire!"

Coin thrusted his fist forward to the hook cable, firing our a pulse from his gauntlet. The shockwave send the swordsman flying through the air. Everyone saw and looked in awe, as Caylin reeled his sword back and, right on impact, thrusted in forward, entering the Grimm's chest. But...he didn't come out the other end.

Everyone looked in shock. This one kid just put his life on the line, just to protect them. While it may have everyone broken up, it had Ruby shattered. She just looked at it, a tear escaping her silver eyes, as she fell to her knees. If it was her, then she wouldn't care. A small spark erupted from her eyes as she looked down.

The mighty beast only roared into the sky, everyone bracing themselves for a final battle...but...it just continued to sound its battle cry. It was as if it was in pain. Suddenly, something shot out the back of its neck like a bullet into the sky. It was covered in a dark red aura, leaving a streak of black smoke. The object finally reached the top of the sky, looking down on everyone.

It was Caylin, his arm and blade covered in shadowy mist. His amber eye burning orange with the look of determination that struck fear in the hearts of Grimm. The teen fell down to the earth, being covered once more in a dark red aura while he picked up speed. He spun like a top, his blade at the end. He landed on the ground, kneeling down with his free hand placed on the grass. The Juggernaut head fell behind him, along with the rest of the body, before turning to ash.

Everyone looked in shock at him, surprised in his abilities. Ruby just smiled, getting onto her feet. They all just heard the teen chuckle, his left eye dimming back to its amber color, before he fell back into the dirt. Almost as if on instinct, the cloaked female ran as fast as she could to him, skidding to him once near. She grabbed his head and shook it.

"Caylin? Caylin, are you okay?" she asked in a voice of concern, only to hear a chuckle.

"Your Uncle was right...we do seem good together..." he weakly said, making the silver eyed girl blush, and smile.

* * *

Hours passed and they all made it back to Beacon safely. All the old students assigned to their old teams, rejoicing with their teammates and friends. New teams were also celebrating...well, most of them.

"Caylin Monté. Coin Merc. Delsin Rouge. Eren Wrench." Qrow named the four students standing in front of him. A smile on his face at the arrangement. This was the team. "From now on, your team name is, Team CCDE. Lead by Caylin Monté."

The new leader just looked at the headmaster in utter shock. "Me?!"

"You were the one who defeated the Juggernaut Grimm, right?" headmaster Qrow raised a brow, looking at the boy. He only sighed.

"Well would you look at that!" Eren said with a grin. "My best bud, team leader!" he grabbed the amber eyed boy in a headlock, ruffling his hair. The four only laughed.

They got into Beacon, passed the exam with flying colors, and beat a boss Grimm. Safe to say, nothing can really beat them now. They were the best. Nothing bad could happen with them around.

* * *

"My lady, I bring news." Watts stated, walking into a room and sitting on a wooden chair, looking up at a crystal throne.

"Professor Watts, were you able to retrieve the items?" spoke a female voice. Gentle, but also firm.

"Yes. But..." he paused, bowing his head to her. "He has come. The Grimm of legend." he looked up, and only heard silence. "We had done our best to defeat him but...he is still weak. We can still end him. I promise my lady."

Silence once again spread across the room, until the woman spoke. "Tyrian."

A devilish laugh could be heard as a man in a coat jumped down from the ceiling with a bow. A scorpion tail bowing with him. "Yes, my grace? What do you require?"

"Your student, Tyrian." she replied simply. "I have a special assignment for her."

The scorpion Faunus just giggled devilishly. "As you command...Lady Salem..."


	11. Chapter 6-First Day

It was a beautiful morning. The sun rising over the vast sparkling sea. Over it all laid a beach, over all that laid a small house, structured on a mountain to over look the beauty.

Inside slept the teen with black hair and left amber eye. He slept soundly in a king sized bed, wearing a white tank top and boxers.

"Caylin~..." he heard his name said in a submissive tone. He ruffled in the bed, lifting his head up and looking around in confusion. He had no idea where he was. He looked over to the direction of the voice, and looked in a mix of surprise and amazement.

It was Ruby Rose, wearing a white blouse and corset, with a white combat skirt and stockings. She wore her usual cloak, only it was white instead of red. She wore a genuine smile, her silver eyes shining.

"R-Ruby?" Caylin just looked at her, blushing at the sight of her beauty. "Ruby, where are we?"

The white cloaked girl just giggled, walking closer to him. "Honey, did you hit your head or something?"

"What's going on?" he questioned her. He just blushed even redder at what was said next.

"Silly, it's our honeymoon." Ruby smiled at him, bending over to him. Her shining eyes just staring into his. They slowly started to inch their heads forward, closing their eyes to embrace what would happen next.

But, before their lips could touch, everything just went black. Caylin floated in darkness, before everything started to go in flames.

 _"Your dream is over, child."_ spoke a deep voice, as a figure started to form from the fire around. A Phoenix rising.

The black haired teen just looked at the creature of flame in shock. "Wh-what are you?!" he asked it.

 _"I am the Grimm of Naturae. The Grimm of legend."_ the phoenix explained, flapping its burning wings. _"I am the Grimm that lives inside of you."_

Fire began to cover the teen from top to bottom. He just screamed in agony, feeling gravity pull him down deeper into the dark abyss. No light, and no hope.

* * *

The boy quickly awoke from his slumber, shooting up from his pillow and looking around. He was in his new dorm, with his new team, in the bottom part of his new bunk bed. Everything seemed normal. It was all a dream, which he was thankful for. He sighed in relief.

"It was only a dream..." he spoke quietly to himself, sighing once more and looking down. He heard purring. The teen tilted his body to the end of the bed, looking up at the source. It was Eren, cuddling with his pillow, moaning with a smile on his face.

"Mm~...Blake knock it off...Velvet stop~!" the fox Faunus mumbled out.

Caylin turned his head to the drawer inbetween the two bunk beds of the room. More specifically, his scroll. He grabbed the device and switched it on. It was 5:55 in the morning. He had five minutes before he had to get up. He just groaned, not because he had to go to class, but because he had to wear that monkey suit of a school uniform. He just fell back into his pillow.

* * *

"Okay! Can anyone explain how I do this?" Coin asked his team as they got dressed in the Beacon uniform. A black suit lined with gold, with a white shirt and red tie. To most of the group it seemed somewhat tight, except for Delsin, who seemed to need a smaller size.

"How does anyone expect us to wear this stuff?" Eren whined, hanging his arms and head in shame. He just couldn't get the tie right, nor could he figure out which button went in each slot. "I give up!"

"Guys, it's not that hard." Caylin stated to his teammates. He, unlike the rest of his team, had gotten his uniform on neatly. Though he did hate it. Mainly the pants.

"Easy for you to say, bud." the Slum replied, walking by his leader and to the door.

"And where are you going?" Delsin questioned the black and yellow haired boy, scanning him up and down. "That is not the proper attire."

Coin turned to his team, then down to view what he wore. It was the Beacon Academy uniform, but his suit was open to show his chest, the collar on his white shirt was pointed up in a mess, and he just ditched the red tie.

"I don't see anything wrong." he looked up and smiled, shoving a hand into his pants pockets. He opened the door and walked out into the hall. Caylin just sighed and everyone followed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Tell me, who here knows about Micro-mechanism Mechanics?" asked a teacher, Doctor Oobleck, to his class. Yes, for the first class of the morning, team CCDE got Professor Oobleck. The teacher who seemed to have so much adrenaline he could give Nora a run for her money.

Coin leaned back in his seat, placing his feet up. He had a pad of paper and a pencil, writing all he could decipher from the speeding physco. Eren was drawing on a blank piece of paper about Oobleck and Caboose meeting, Velvet next to him, looking down at the picture and giggling at the scene. Delsin sat in his seat, staring at the professor as he sped wildly through the classroom, not once taking his eye off him. Caylin just rested his head on the counter with his eyes closed, Ruby beside him, poking him to try and wake him.

"Caylin? Wake up!" she shouted at him, bonking him lightly on the head, making him jump and look around.

"What's wrong?! Are we under attack?!" the teen shouted throughout the classroom, getting up quickly while raising his fists. He heard the laughter of the students surrounding him, looking in embarrassment.

"Mr. Monte, do you have an answer?" Oobleck asked, raising a brow under his glasses. "Well, can you explain the subject?"

The amber eyed boy just looked throughout the class with a look of distraught. He heard a soft whisper from beside him, explaining the subject at hand. He just smiled.

"Micro-mechanism Mechanics are what allows most of our weapons to change from their primary form to secondary." Caylin stated with a grin.

"Correct!" the professor stated in enthusiasm, speeding around the class once more. Both team leaders sighed in unison.

"Thanks for the save, Ruby." the boy said with a smile. This made the cloaked female blush lightly, before smiling.

"It's no problem at all."

* * *

The day passed on, classes ended and it was finally time for lunch. The cafeteria was packed, as per usual, with the line ever growing for the food stand. Teams, both old and new sat together in peace. This was no different to team CCDE, who were currently sitting with team RWBY and JNR. They were currently listening to Nora's wild tale.

"Then this giant Ursa came in!" she explained, raising her hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"It was regular sized Ursa." Ren corrected to the group.

"And with it, hundreds of Beowolves!" the orangette continued.

"It was only two." Jaune clarified to everyone.

"But I was able to take them all down, with a mighty swing from Maghild!" she boasted, placing her hands on her hips with a triumphant look.

"She was eaten by a King Tijutu." both her teammates stated in unison. Nora just looked at the two with a groan.

"Well, it seems like a cool dream." Coin said, taking the piece of bread from his tray and biting down on it. He then turned to his leader with a look of interest. "What about you? What was your dream, Captain?"

Caylin just looked up from his food to the Slum, gaining a small tint of red in his cheeks. Looking upon the table he saw all three teams stare at him. Remembering the image of Ruby in a bridal dress, with the look of happiness in her eyes. Then came the giant bird covered in flame, and burning alive as he fell.

"Birds." he deadpanned. "I dreamed of birds. Nothing else."

"Doesn't that seem...just a little boring?" Yang asked him, raising a brow in suspicion.

"You dream your dreams, I'll dream mine." the black haired teen stated while looking down.

"Yeah, like that was your dream!" Eren laughed out. "He was dreaming that he was married to-" before he could finish he had a piece of meat thrown into his face. Everyone only looked, before bursting out into laughter, with Eren soon following. "Alright, that was good..."

Suddenly, the ears on top of the Faunus' head began to twitch as he turned around, glaring. He saw a team of Faunus all laughing as the circled around a girl, Velvet, as she just shut her eyes in hopes they would just go away.

"Hey guys, hold on a second, will ya?" the orange haired boy said, getting onto his feet and walking away.

"P-Please, just...please go away!" Velvet squeaked out, trying to walk away from the team, only to be grabbed forcefully by the arm.

"Where do you think you're goin', baby?" the leader, a wolf eared Faunus asked with a smirk, making the rabbit girl uneasy. "Co'mon. You seem like the kind of girl who needs to loosen up." Velvet only tensed up more and more, until she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Velvet!" Eren greeted the girl with his usual goofy grin. He looked at the group of Faunus, but just kept his attention on the girl. "So how's it goin'?"

She only looked at the fox with a faint smile, which quickly disappeared when she looked back and forth at the group and him. "Everything's fine, Eren." she assured him, of which he didn't buy.

"And what do you deadmen think you're doing?" he asked, shifting over to the animal humans, his ears twitching in irritation and rage, of which his face did not show.

"We're mindin' our own business. What's it to ya?" the wolf Faunus questioned with a smirk, only to hear a low chuckle.

"Oh really? Then how about you mind your own business somewhere else, wolf boy." Eren mocked, gaining a sadistic grin that terrified the group, especially Velvet.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do if we don't?" the leader questioned, leaning towards the fox boy with a look of smug confidence.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ruby asked as the whole group watched from their seats.

"Probably Faunus stuff." Coin shrugged at her. "Like maybe-" he stopped himself as he stared at Blake, who was currently giving him a death glare. "Uh...nevermind."

"Why is he picking that guy up like that?" Weiss questioned the scene. Suddenly, the wolf Faunus flew through the air and out the window, breaking it.

"Well that was eventful!" Eren grinned, turning his head to the rest of the Faunus, who were currently stammering away as fast as they could. The only person that stood in front of him was Velvet, who just stared in amazement of his action, and in fear of how he did it.

"Hey Velvet, you okay?" the fox Faunus questioned her, tilting his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!" she hastily replied, waving her arms in at him in objection. "Everything's alright...thank you..."

Eren grinned, looking up in a triumphant stance. "No problem! I live to serve!"

"Mr. Wrench!" called out a mature voice that made the orange haired lad grow pale. It was Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of the shattered glass wall made by the confrontation between students. She had her arms crossed as she stared down the fox boy. "Come with me." she ordered in an irritated tone.

Eren gulped in terror of what was gonna happen next, but his body seemed less tensed when he felt the warm embrace from behind him. It was Velvet, giving her savior a hug with a smile. The boy just blushed dark red. "I never thought I'd be so happy to get in trouble!"

* * *

The day passed on and soon the day ended. The evening had begun and team CCDE was ready to sleep in. Though some seemed more enthusiastic than others.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Eren repeated, bouncing around the room. His teammates just stared at him, before he was caught by Delsin with ease.

"What's got you all fired up?" the black and yellow haired teen questioned, sitting on the bottom side of the bunked parallel to Caylin and Eren's.

The Faunus quickly got out of the white head's grasp, grinning wide with his hands on his hips. "I have secured my ship with the most beautiful girl in school!"

"AAACH! WRONG!" Coin replied in a joking matter. "I actually think Yang is the hottest." he shrugged, then stared to his leader. "What do you think Cap?"

Caylin thought for a moment, rubbing the bottom of his chin. Yes Yang was the hottest of the group, as well as strong and confident. Velvet was the cutest, and she did seem nice. Blake was...well, Blake. Weiss wasn't for him. Ruby however, she was sweet, funny and always seemed to have that type of shine to her personality. It wasn't that she was beautiful, it was that she was her.

"I do not see why you make the comparisons." Delsin said, looking at the three. "The females you speak of all have the ability to reproduce. It should not matter."

"Oh come on!" the orange haired boy shouted. "I understand, but just wait a few chapters. I promise you'll get a girlfriend."

The white haired boy only tilted his head in a look of confusion. "I do not understand."

"I GIVE UP!" Eren suddenly shouted, jumping up a bunk to the top and curling up with his pillow. "Goodnight..."

The black haired teen sighed, laying in his bottom bunk. "Co'mon, let's try to get some sleep, okay?"

The team agreed. Soon the dorm room was quiet as the boys slept. Well, three of them. Delsin just stood against the wall. As the night went on, the peaceful wind blowing through the air. Tomorrow, a new dawn is born.


	12. Chapter 7-Bad Luck

Yet another beautiful day in Vale. The skies clear and the sun shining brightly. Today, everyone was working on their combat. Team CCDE sat in their bleachers with RWBY above them, observing the battle at hand between Yang and Jaune.

In the area, the brute female launched herself into the air with her Ember Celica, above the knight, who gripped his sword and shield. As she fell she reeled her arm back, her aura glowing yellow like a fire. Just as she was about to land, she thrusted it forward, impacting it with Jaune's shield.

"Waah!" Jaune cried out, being pushed down to the ground from the impact. Laying on his back, he looked up to see the bimbo stand over him triumphantly. A grin on her face.

"Heh, better luck next time, Jauney!" she said, looking him in the eye, before he turned his head and looked down. She sighed, extending a hand with a smile. "Though, for what it's worth, you were close."

The Arc just looked at her, before grabbing her hand. She lifted him to his feet, rubbing the back of her head.

"That will be enough, Mr. Arc." Glynda stated to the two, before turning to the benches where the students all sat. "Would anyone else wish to participate in today's sparring match?"

"Actually..." Yang started, walking to the witch's side, placing her hands on her hips. "Can I have just one more round? I'm just on fire right now!"

The professor only sighed and shook her head before looking at the blonde. "You've said that for the last three rounds."

"This is the last one Miss Goodwitch, I promise!" she stated, forming puppy dog eyes at her.

Glynda sighed once more, adjusting her glasses as she looked to the blonde bimbo. "Very well, Miss Xiao Long. But please, take it easy on your next opponent."

Yang nodded in understanding, before looking up at the bleachers for her next victim. She narrowed her eyes, looking for the right person, before she looked upon the leader of team CCDE. With a grin she pointed to Caylin. "What about you? I wanna see just tough my sister's boyfriend is." this made both Ruby and the now panicked Caylin lush a dark red tint.

"GAH! No thanks! I'm good!" the black haired teen quickly replied, waving his hands in front of him with a nervous laugh. He then stopped when he heard what was said next.

"How about me!" Eren inserted himself into the conversation, standing with a grin. "I'll fill his shoes for ya."

"Alright, Foxy. Show me what you got!" the blonde demanded, raising her fist in a fighting stance.

The fox Faunus leaped up from the bleacher, landing on all fours with a smirk. "If you insist..." he sprinted at her, taking the offensive. Yang reeled her fist back, waiting for him to come closer into range. Eren looked up at the catwalk above them, gaining multiple ideas. He launched a hook from his gauntlet, making it into the railing and tugging himself up. He leaped over the blonde, landing behind with a smile...before he realized his hook was tangled in the railing. "Ah crap!"

"Oh boy!" Ruby said, looking between the tangled rope attached to him, and her sister, who was currently walking to him slowly. "That's not good."

"Oh really?" Coin questioned her, crossing his arms. "I live with him. Trust me, if anything luck is on his side here."

"I don't see it." Weiss stated, looking at the battle at hand.

Yang chuckled at Eren, placing her hands on her hips. "Well Foxy, looking tangled?" she joked terribly with a smirk.

"No...maybe..." the fox boy replied, hanging his head in shame. "Yeah this is just my luck." he then looked up with a grin. He reeled his hooked arm back, lifting him up. He thrusted his feet forward, kicking the brawn blonde in the stomach and pushing her forward. He retracted his cable, lifting himself into the air and onto the catwalk. Looking down he saw the blonde lay on the ground, looking up at him. "Or maybe I was having a bad day." he shrugged with a grin...until...

He heard a snap, as his balance on the catwalk began to shift. The right side of the beam began to tilt and fall, with the rest following. The orange haired teen quickly cut loose the hook cable binding him to the beams and leaped back to the floor, landing on his feet. A look of relief on his face...until he he saw what had happened.

The debris fell down to the arena, creating a crater...with Yang under it all. Dust quickly picked up, with Eren looking at the scene. A look of terror plastered on his face as he turned from the debris to the rest of team CCDE and RWBY. Both teams ran from the bleachers down to the match, trying to find a way to lift the beams and rubble.

"We gotta get her out of there!" Caylin stated to the others, doing his best to lift the debris. No effects.

"Coin! Can't you do it?!" Ruby questioned the Slum, who was currently doing his best to lift the beams. Like his leader, no effects.

"We must not risk decreasing the structure and its density. Coin's phasing ability would spread the molecular structure even more." Delsin explained, walking to the beams and activating his spider claws, Aranea Talon. He dug his blades under the debris, slowly lifting it up, so as to not disturb the structure too much. Everyone around just looked in shock and terror.

There the blonde laid. Her forehead dripping out blood, with her left foot caught in Eren's wire, digging into her skin. Not only that, her right arm...it was crushed under the debris, sparking in an attempt to function and lift the weight off itself. Her moans of pain could be heard as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed with a voice of concern.

"Are you okay?" Weiss continued with a look of worry.

Coin knelled down to her, placing his hands under her arms and pulling her, only to hear her scream in agony. The cable around her leg was tightening, digging deeper into her.

"Doctor! Somebody, call a doctor!" Glynda demanded her class, who all seemed to be in a panic. Eren just stood, breathing heavily with a look of fear on his face as he grabbed his chest. His heart was pounding, remembering something he had longed to forget.

"Eren! Eren we need your help!" the amber eyed teen shouted to his teammate. Only to see him quickly turn and run.

* * *

It was hours after the incident that took place. Eren was not seen in any classes. He was hiding from everyone on what he did.

Yang, on the other hand, was in the infirmary, laying in bed with a bandage over her once bleeding forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She looked over to her right. Her right arm was gone. A look of confusion on her face. What happened she wonder?

"Yang, are you okay?" the voice of her sister, Ruby asked, making her Turn her head to the side to see the redhead.

"Rubes? I'm fine..." the blonde replied weakly, using her left hand to rub the back of her head. "What happened? Where's my arm?"

"You were in an accident in Combat class. Your arm was..." the hooded girl stopped herself, looking down to the floor. She only heard the blonde sigh.

"Eren! Where did he go?!" Yang asked with a worried tone. She pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet, only to groan in pain. Her left leg had a cast on, preventing her from walking.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, grabbing her sister and pushing her back onto the medical bed. She sighed, looking down on her. "You need to rest!"

"But..." she started, struggling through the pain. "Where's Eren?"

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, the orange haired fox Faunus sat at a bench, his hood up and his head and ears down. He stared down at his gauntlets, Lupus Claw, and sighed. He couldn't believe it. Thanks to him, Yang was in the infirmary because of him, because of what he was. This wasn't the first time. However, he could only feel guilt for what happened.

"Eren?" a familiar voice called, making the boy's fox ears shoot up, along with his head. He turned his head to the direction of the voice to see Blake walk over to him. "Eren, what's wrong with you?!" she shouted at him, standing right in front of him with her arms crossed. "Why? Did you run off like that?" she scolded.

Eren just looked down, his ears drooping back down with a whimper. "I don't want to talk about it." he stated in a depressed tone. An unusual tone for him.

As the cat Faunus looked to the fox, her expression softened as she uncrossed her arms. "Eren, what's wrong?" she asked with a voice of concern. She walked to his side, ready to sit beside him, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"That...isn't a good idea..." the boy said, getting up from the bench and turning to the girl. "You know what? You wanna talk? Let's go for a walk." he said in a monotone voice, which concerned Blake, but made her smile. They both then turned to see the bench Eren sat on had collapsed on itself. Both looked at each other, before Eren started walking on the brick path. Blake just followed.

"So, what's wrong?" the cat Faunus questioned, staring at the fox eared teen.

"Everything..." Eren started, hanging his head once more as he shoved his head into his pockets. "Everything is wrong. It's always been wrong for me..." Blake only looked at him in confusion and worry. "Everytime someone gets close enough, they get hurt. I know that now..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, stepping closer, before the boy stopped in his tracks.

"I've hurt people Blake. Whether I want to or not, I do. I can't do anything about it." the fox boy started, sighing and turning his head to her. "You know the feeling. Being misguided by a lie. Seeing your friends as monsters. To do be connected to the destruction of so many lies."

The cat Faunus just stared at him, wide eyed at what he said. True, she did know how all that felt. She anew what he was talking about. She knew how he felt. "You're talking about the White Fang...you were part of it..."

"Bingo..." Eren replied, looking back down with a smile of sorrow. "I used to hurt people, willingly. I didn't even care..." his voice began to crack as he slouched over slightly. Tears began to build up in his emerald eyes, making him sob. "I'm a monster...a freak-" just in the middle of his sentence, he felt a small push, and two hands wrap around his waist in a hug. He looked behind him to see Blake press herself against the fox in affection. "Blake?"

"I know how you feel." she stated, looking down with a tear in her eye. "It's okay...it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was happening." she stated, making the orange haired boy sigh. "I know you're a good person. You love your team. You love Velvet! You-"

"Love you?" the boy joked suddenly, smiling weakly. This made Blake look down to her feet, a light streak of red in her cheeks. "Please...don't give the readers fuel..."

The cat Faunus unwrapped her hands from him and looked him in the eyes. "I was going to say you love the people around you."

"So, still you?" Eren mocked. Atleast he was getting better. He then snapped his fingers with a wink. "I got an idea. How about tomorrow after class, we go out for a night in Vale."

Blake just stared at him, slightly dumbfounded by the straight forward idea. Though it wasn't that unexpected of him. She simply nodded with a smile. "That...would be nice, Eren."

The fox Faunus just grinned, giving a thumbs up. "It's a date!" he stated, walking down the brick path with his hands shoved in his packets. The girl watched him off, and soon herself, went off herself.

Eren hadn't slept a single minute that night, as much as he tried. He couldn't get it off his mind. What happened to Yang, along with so many people, are all because of him. If anything, you could say he was just a bad luck charm.


	13. Chapter 8-Good Luck

The normal day at Beacon was like any other. Slow. Though, this one was going slower than usual. Mainly because a certain Fox Faunus was too busy trying not to fall asleep all day. He failed. He had survived the ever boring lecture of professor Oobleck, just by the skin of his nose. _Just!_ But this one...this one was the worst. It was...

...Professor Port!

He couldn't handle it. He couldn't keep his eyes open during this class, not now. Not when he hadn't even gotten one hour to sleep. He was hosed! He just accepted it though. Like he could learn that much from this class anyway. He just laid his head on the counter desk with a smile. The teacher didn't even know notice.

The rabbit Faunus beside him however did, and just looked at him. She just pondered, not sure of whether she should wake him or not. He did look peaceful for the most part, but now wasn't the time for peaceful. Now was the time for work. Not that she thought that way. She just wanted to help. Inching ever closer to the orange haired teen, reaching her hand out to grab his twitching ears. She just rubbed one in an attempt to wake him from his slumber. No effect but a purr.

"Velvet...I would love to~..." Eren mumbled with a lazy smile. The girl in question just pulled her hand away, a look of surprise on her face and a tint of red in her cheeks. She then just smiled. At least she was on his mind. What she was doing in there, only he knew.

* * *

The day did pass on as usual, what with the lectures and weapons crafting class. The final class of the day had dawn upon him. Glynda Goodwitch's Combat Practice. To tell the truth, Eren actually loved this class. It was a breath of fresh air for him, in the idea he didn't have to do anything and get away with it. It was the fact of what happened there. The whole time he couldn't get it off his mind. It didn't help that he couldn't the girl he was looking for either.

There he sat, slumping over his seat and looking down. The only thing on his mind...was Yang. The idea of what his Semblance did. The idea of what he did. It shook his very heart.

"Eren? Are you okay?" he shot his head up suddenly, turning to face the magenta haired member of JNR. "You've seemed quiet all day."

"Is something bothering you?" asked the hyperactive orangette beside him, who stared at him in suspicion. She then gasped dramatically. "Is it that wolf guy who tried to ruin your ship? Is it?!"

"No, Nora." Eren replied, turning to the girl. Only to see her stand on her feet with a grin.

"Don't worry. We'll find him...then we'll break his legs!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled calmly, before sighing and looking down. "Eren, what is the problem?"

The fox Faunus sighed softly, his ears drooping onto his head. "It's about Yang..." he started, rubbing his cheek vigorously. "I just...don't know what I should do...she probably hates me!"

The hammer wielder only looked at him, her smile beginning to fade. This was the first time they saw him like this. It was disturbing. The idea of him being sad...it wasn't him.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." Nora said, cheer in her voice, as an attempt to cheer him up. From his face, it had no effect. She just looked at the magenta streaked male. A look of worry on her face.

Eren just sighed, slouching even more in his seat. "It's okay Nora. I'm fine. Really." he smiled in a fake matter.

The orangette sat back down crossing her arms and turning her head forward, her eyes still on the fox Faunus. "Eren, we're your friends. You can tell us." she stated, before looking up with a laugh. "Oh no! Now everyone's shipping us! This is terrible!" she exaggerated, placing the back of her hand on her head in a dramatic fashion. A small chuckle could be heard from the emerald eyed Faunus.

"Thanks Thor, but I think I'm just gonna...skip to the next scene." he stated, twirling his fingers in the air, before pointing them both left.

* * *

Time had passed and the school day finally ended. A good few hours before the day would end completely. It was time for Eren to redeem his promise. It was time for his...date...

Speaking of, the landing bay in Vale seemed filled with people. All were getting both on and off the airships. Blake walked through the bay onto the streets, looking around for who she was looking for. No such luck.

"I thought so." she shook her head, stopping in her tracks. Her left ear began to twitch, signaling what could be a sign of danger. Getting into a fighting stance, she reached for the Gambol Shroud on her back, focusing on the noise out of place. She heard...crawling, and the clank of metal. The cat Faunus turned swiftly, looking up at the source of the sudden noise. She saw nothing between the beams of the station. More tense than before, Blake eyed around the structure, ready for a strike.

"Do you have a kiss for daddy?" referenced a familiar voice, provoking the young woman to unsheathe her blade, transform it into its boomerang form, and swing it. She missed, just barely, causing the source of the voice to jump back and stumble to a stop. "Yeah...I should've expected that..."

"Eren?!" Blake questioned, sheathing the blade back on her back and staring at the fox Faunus with slight frustration, before sighing and walking to him. "Atleast you decided to come..." the orange haired teen grinned at the comment...but then was slapped in the back of the head hard enough to cause amnesia. "But don't do that to me again! It...scared me..."

"Ah!... You scare me with a slap like that...ow!" Eren replied with a groan, rubbing the back of his head and looking up.

"Sorry about that." the cat girl apologized, crossing her arms with a small smile. It was nice to see he getting better...at least, it seems like that. "So, what should we do first?"

The orange haired teen just looked at her, growing a smirk. He had just the idea.

* * *

"You ready for this, Blake?"

"Are you sure? This may not be all that safe..."

"Yeah. What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"You could be a terrible thrower." Blake suggested, tossing a ski ball and catching it with one hand, the other on her hip.

Out of all the buildings and places they could have went, Eren decided the main hotspot for little kids and young teens: the Gamecade. They were currently at a ski ball booth, of which Eren was currently winning, 455 to 180.

"You say terrible, but who's losing?" the fox mocked with a grin, turning and walking behind her to give her room for her throw.

The cat Faunus tossed the ball with just the right amount of force. The ball rolled across the game, hitting the ramp and flying towards the holes, aimed at the 100 points...only to land in the 20.

Eren chuckled, crossing his arms and looking to the female, who just sighed in disappointment. "Like I said."

"How? I shot it perfectly." Blake stated, before slowly turning to the boy with a raised brow. "Did you...mess with my shots?"

"No!..." he replied with vigor...before slouching over with a sigh. "Yes..."

"Eren?" she began with a voice of confusion. The boy just grinned.

"Trust me, it's nothing." he stated, his left ear beginning to twitch. The cat girl noticed and looked into his eyes in confirmation. He was lying.

"Is that why those beams fell yesterday?" she questioned him. She only heard the orange haired teen sigh.

"I guess now I should explain." Eren said, grabbing a ski ball and walking back, beforing turning to the game. "My Semblance...is an unusual one." he began to reel his throwing arm back, aiming at an angle to the ramp. "Just watch..." he swung his arm forward, letting go of the ball and sending it flying past the ravenette. The sphere hit the right wall before turning to the left and hitting the ramp, flying into the 100 point hole.

Blake looked at the machine, then at Eren. Confusion on her now stern face. She crossed her arms, while narrowing her eyes. "What was that supposed to-" she was cut off by a hand to her mouth. A look of irritation in her eyes.

"Just watch..." he said in a monotone voice. The cat Faunus did as instructed and looked in front of them. They heard the sound of static, and light smoke erupt from it. Suddenly tickets began to fly from the machine, spraying everywhere. Blake just looked in surprise at the now broken machine, then at the fox Faunus, who pointed at the game and said, "See?"

"Eren...your Semblance?" she began, before letting the fox finish.

"It's...Luck." he sighed, beginning to walk forward. "I don't know why, but it is. I can't control it. No matter how hard I try." he then stopped in his tracks, turning his head over his shoulder with a smile. "Oh and the 4th wall breaking isn't a side effect, it's just insanity."

* * *

After their little conversation, the two Faunus walked along the streets of Vale. Eren looking up into the night sky, his hands interlocked behind his head. Blake just looked at him with a smile.

"And what's with you, kitty?" the fox Faunus asked with a grin.

"Nothing." she replied, looking the other way. "Today was...nice...I enjoyed it."

"Well, it's not over yet!" he stated with vigor, giving a thumbs up. "Trust me, it'll just get better!"

Blake chuckled quietly, looking forward. Her eyes straying around with her cat ears twitching. Her smile faded as she stopped in place, grabbing Eren's hand.

"Huh?" the orange haired teen turned his head to the ravenette, a look of confusion on his face. "Blake, what's wrong?"

The cat girl suddenly yanked him over to an alley as quickly as possible, pulling them both down to the ground. Eren on top.

The two looked at each other, both with a look of surprise on there face. Though Eren was the first to break the newfound silence.

"My lady..." he began with a smirk. His fox ears straightening. "I'm still waiting on that kiss..." his smirk widened when his saw a red tint in her cheeks, with a shocked look.

"Y-You idiot..." Blake said quietly, before pushing the orange haired teen off of her. She got onto her feet and walked to the corner of the alley, in the direction they were walking. Peeping her head out to see around.

"And you pulled us here, why?" Eren asked, walking to her side and out the alley way, before being tugged in and falling.

"Just...I think I saw something." the ravenette stated, narrowing her eyes on the scene.

"Oh. You saw something? For a chick who's animal trait allows something like that? Oh, hold the presses!" the fox Faunus said in a sarcastic tone, lifting his hands dramatically.

"Yes. Thank you for noticing." she replied with a sigh...before turning herself towards him in suspicion. "Are you saying you didn't see them?"

The fox eared boy looked her straight in the eye, crossing his legs and placing his head in his hands. "No, not really. Why?" he scratched his head, trying to figure out what she was getting at. His ears drooped down in realization. "Oh..."

"Eren?" she asked with a stern look, walking closer to the boy.

"Okay, ya know, forget it. What was it?" Eren asked, getting on his feet. "And do not say Adam!"

"A few blocks away, I think I saw someone in a White Fang mask." Blake stated, turning back to the direction they were looking, with Eren behind her. Sure enough, there was a group of White Fang in the distance, all converging in a warehouse.

"Of course. Always a goddamn warehouse." Eren said with a groan, before walking out the alley casually...and once again being tugged back in by Blake.

"Okay! You need to stop that!"

"We can't just go in there, Eren!" the ravenette stated, turning to him. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan: Attack!" he raised his arm and launched a hook from his gauntlet, then looked to the cat Faunus, lifting his free hand to her. "You coming or what?" he grinned.

* * *

Inside the warehouse was just as you'd expect. It was filled to the brim with containers of weapons, dust and other valuable tech. Not to mention it was covered top to bottom with armed White Fang soldiers. Great.

The two Faunus didn't have any trouble getting in though. Well, except for the one soldier they knocked out near the window they flew in from. Other than that, nothing. The two lurked quietly in the shadows, remaining out of sight from their enemies.

"Why are there so many?!" Eren shouted quietly, leaning against a pillar and looking down at the numbers. Hundreds.

"What could they possibly want here?" Blake asked, looking around the area for anything of significance. Then, they heard a voice. A familiar voice. The voice of an old friend, turned enemy.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" called a recognizable voice, to both of them, as a gray haired man walked into the room. Mercury Black.

"Oh! Sorry sir..." a soldier stuttered, holding a crate of dust unsteadily. "I was ordered to put this dust over-"

"Do you think I'm dense?" Mercury questioned the soldier, walking to him and pointing the other way. "Bring it over there, buddy." he heard the White Fang Faunus sigh and turned, walking the way he came.

"No! He can't be here." the cat Faunus stated in a whisper. She heard heavy breathing from beside her and turned. Eren was in a panic, hyperventilating and gripping his chest to the point he could dig into his skin. "Eren? Eren, what's wrong?"

The fox Faunus just looked at the sight in fear. Nothing but fear. He could remember. He could remember it all. It all happened because of him. Mercury...it was all his fault!

Eren leaped down to the main floor, landing on both hands and feet. A low growl escaped his mouth as he looked at the mercenary. "Black!" he yelled, "You're gonna pay!"

"Eren, what are you doing?!" Blake shout from above in an aggravated tone...until she saw closer. Deep in the boy's eyes, something that wasn't him. Something evil, burning. A monster... "Eren..."

The gray eyed man slowly turned himself to the fox, sighing. "Well well well..." he started, walking to the side and keeping eye contact. "Look what we have here. Little wolf boy wanna play?" he then looked closer, before growing a smirk. "You? It's you? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Shut up!" the Faunus snapped, walking forward. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" he launched a cable hook out from Lupus and swung it towards the mercenary, who only for him to launch himself into the air, landing on a crate.

"Not like that you won't, Wrench." Mercury mocked with a smirk, jumping of the crate and walking around the fox. "You've changed. Yeah I see it. Not daddy's little physco anymore, are you?"

Eren growled, clenching his fist to the point the nails pierced the skin. "I wouldn't have been a physco. Not if wasn't-"

"Wasn't for Adam? Wasn't for the White Fang? I doubt that's the case." the gray haired mercenary bent his legs forward, before jumping and blasting himself upwards and above the teen. He front flipped, before extending his leg and thrusting it downwards, connecting with the Telsa cable. "You would've just been another piece of trash on the street!"

"Shut up!" the cable user yelled, reeling his arm back and swinging the hook around, throwing Mercury Black back. Eren charged at him, before being blasted by a shotgun blast to the stomach.

"Eren!" Blake cried, looking down at the scene in concern. She jumped down to the floor, unsheathing her pistol sword. Looking around her, she saw she was surrounded by several White Fang members. Looking over the human wall she saw the fox Faunus lay, stuck in the side of a crate.

"You aren't even decent practice." Mercury stated, walking forward to the young man, who slowly pulled his way out of the crate and fell face first to the ground.

A soldier charged at the ravenette, swinging a sword as slashing...at a shadow. The moment he turned he was greeted with a kick to the face. Blake transformed her weapon into its whip form, and threw it. She tugged on the ribbon connected to the boomerang and swung it around, hitting the White Fang surrounding her.

"Come on! Get up, Foxy!" Black demanded, before kicking the orange head in the face. Walking around him, he grew a smirk. "You're nothing to them, Wrench. You're not even half of what you think you are...You're a joke."

"That's not true!" Blake shouted at the two, getting Eren to lift his head from the ground. "I've seen what you really are, Eren. You're kind, forgiving! This isn't you! You don't hurt people! You don't have to be alone...because I'm here with you..."

The fox boy slowly got on all fours, groaning to lift his upper body up. He looked up, straight up at the mercenary. Then at the ravenette. "You know what?...You're right..." he chuckled weakly, before hanging his head.

Mercury began to chuckle, lifting a leg up. "Yeah...maybe she is. That doesn't change anything. Goodbye, Eren." he thrusted his boot down at to Eren's chest, ready to fire a shot out his feet...only he didn't. His shotgun boots were jammed.

"Oh I think it does." Eren grinned weakly, looking to his over the gray haired man. "Heads up."

The mercenary turned around, and was met with Gambol Shroud whipping him in the face, sending him flying into a crate across the room.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked in worry, running over to him and kneeling down to eye level.

"Yeah...I'm good..." the fox Faunus slowly got to his feet, groaning with each movement. "I'm gonna need a lot of ice cream after this."

They both heard a groan, as a shotgun blast was heard. Mercury flew through the air, before landing across from the two Faunus.

"Oh man." Eren sighed, before looking at the cat Faunus beside him. "Co'mon, together." he nodded with a smile. She just looked at him, nodding.

The orange head lifted an arm, launching the cable from his gauntlet. The ravenette grabbed it, and began to run around him as he spun around like a top. She jumped into the air, letting the force lift her off the ground. Eren picked up his speed, forcing the hook forward as he spun more and more. Finally, Blake let go, flying across the warehouse, at the gray haired mercenary. Flipping forward, she slashed at him, being blocked by a knee. The impact was so great, the leg broke at the knee, sending Mercury falling down.

The cat Faunus landed in front of the mercenary, pointing the bladed end of her weapon at his head. "It's over, Black." she only heard him laugh.

"Not for me...but maybe for you!" a metal belt like whip slashed between the two, causing Blake to jump back, now staring at the new figure before them. There wasn't much to go off of. It was wrapped in a black hood and cloth, with four metal rings, each around one finger, connected to the metal belt whip.

"Took you long enough!" Mercury said to the figure as he slowly got up, standing mostly on one leg.

"Sorry, baby. I was just busy." a female voice escaped the figure as she turned to the mercenary, then to Blake. "Well my my. Blake Belladonna? In the flesh?"

"Who are you?" the ravenette questioned, eying the two.

"Me? Who am I?" the female figure asked in a mocking tone. "I could tell you...but why spoil it?" she laughed, turning to the gray haired man and walking past him. "Let us make our leave, sir Black!" she joked.

The cat Faunus quickly transformed her blade into a pistol, aiming at the two and pulling the trigger...only to see them both shatter and disappear. She sighed, hanging her head.

"Well...that was something..." Eren said with a light chuckle, limping beside Blake with a smile. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Let's not tell anyone about this..."

* * *

The nurse office was quiet, and mostly empty. It was at least lit up. And the only person there was Yang, laying on a medical bed. Her eyes shut as she laid her head into her pillow. But she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't sleep. To tell the truth, she was...afraid. She was afraid of what happened. It wasn't that she thought Eren was scary, no it's far from it. It was that she was beaten that easily. She was the brawn her team, the muscle. If she could be taken down so easily, what chance would any of them have? It just tore her apart.

"Yang?" asked a familiar voice as someone sat in the chair beside her. It was Eren, with a bandage over his recently bleeding head. "You awake, sleeping beauty?"

"My prince." Yang replied in joking tone, gaining a smile.

"Sorry I uh...got you in here." the fox Faunus said in an apologetic tone in his voice, looking down. "It's my fault..."

"What? No it's not!" the blonde retorted, sitting up and gripping her sheets. She looked him in the eye. "None of that was your fault."

"Do you know what my Semblance is?" he asked in hopes of telling her. "My power...it isn't like others. It's always there. Even when I don't want it to be."

"What are you saying?" the brawler questioned. She was truly at a loss for words.

"Luck. Believe it or not, I bring fortune, good or bad. Most of the time it's bad." the orange head looked down, closing his eyes with a sigh. "But I know. For every good thing that happens, I'll just find a way to destroy." just then, he felt a soft hand gently touch his cheek. He looked up, and saw Yang give a soft smile.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked, getting him to inch closer. "Because I believe you can still do good with that kind of power. You just don't know it."

"Yang?" Eren question the blonde and her antics. Both stared each other in the eye, their lips slowly inching closer...until...

"Yang? Eren?" Blake greeted, peeping her head out the door. She was outside the entire time. True, she was curious on what was going on. But her curiosity soon turned into regret. There she saw Yang and Eren...about to kiss?

"Uh...Blake! What's up?" Eren grinned nervously. Yang just ruffled his hair playfully.

The ravenette just shook her head with a smile. "You two look great together."

* * *

Weeks passed since their date together, and soon everything was back to normal. Yang finally got the okay and got the cast on her foot removed. Though, her robotic arm was still broken. So it was Eren who took it upon himself to do just that.

"It's finished!" the fox boy shouted as he barged through the door of the RWBY dorm, sending everyone jumping.

"Eren, what is wrong with you?!" questioned Blake, who was in a wide all fours stance on the top bunk.

"You spent an entire evening with me. You seriously didn't see it coming?" he joked, scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"So? Let's see it!" Ruby exclaimed, hoping that the new prosthetic was better than the original.

Eren smirked, pulling out a gold plated metal arm, shining in the room light. It looked the same, which made Ruby awe in disappointment. Yang only smiled, walking over and grabbing the prosthetic, latching it where it should be.

"Thanks, Lucky." she said, looking at her hand as she moved each finger. Everything seemed right. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Eren just grinned, getting into a heroic pose with a laugh. "It's no problem. Just doing my jo-" he was cut off right there...when Yang and his lips made contact. It was only for a second, but it had shocked everyone in the room. "Yeah...that'll do it!" he stated, clearly flustered as he fell down with a moan and a dizzy smile.

Yes, he was a coin flip. Yes he was...him. But, good or bad, he is lucky.


	14. Chapter 9-Something Classified

It was the typical night at Beacon. Dark and quiet outside, with a gentle breeze brushing the trees and bushes. Inside was the same. Very few people were walking around at this time, most of them were teachers. The students all slept in their respective dorms...well, most of them.

The team CCDE dorm was like any other. Caylin was faceplanted into his pillow, while the rest of his body lay still. Eren was curled up into a ball under his sheets, holding his pillow in embrace. Coin however, just stared at the bed above him. He wasn't able to sleep, even though hours prior he could. It's like it just wore off.

"Yeah, no. It didn't work last night, ain't gonna work now." he whispered to himself, turning his body over and placing both feet on the floor. He grabbed the navy blue sweat jacket hanging from a hanger above him, and draped it over him. "Time for some fresh air."

The Slum phased through wall of the dorm, and walked silently through the hall. Whistling silently he found his way outside, walking through the courtyard. Both hands in his pockets as he looked around. "This is ridiculous. This is ridiculous!" he said, walking to and flopping over a bench behind the fountain, with both hands relaxed over top of his head.

Then, he heard something. Footsteps, from behind him. He grabbed the back of the bench, flipping himself backwards and into the fountain, phasing through. He peaked his now soaked head up and looked around. He saw...a familiar figure in black, with white hair and spider like appendages. It was Delsin, standing on top of a street lamp, scanning the area.

"Delsin?" Coin questioned the scene. Confused was a little underwhelming right now. What was his teammate doing up at this time of night, he wondered. He just looked from below, until the white head leaped off and disappeared.

* * *

"I'm telling you, something's wrong!" the black and yellow haired teen stated. It was breakfast time in the cafeteria, and like always he sat with his teammates, RWBY and JNR.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked, shoving his fork into his food. "It could all just be a dream."

"Trust me, I would know...I think." Coin replied, slumping over and setting his chin on the table. "I'm saying I saw Delsin run away, in the middle of the night."

"And you're sure about that?" his leader asked, before grabbing the bread on his tray and biting down on it.

"Yeah." he simply replied, turning to Caylin and lifting his head up.

"Well I'm just glad someone finally found out!" Eren stated, walking to the table and sitting beside his teammates with a tray of tacos.

The amber eyed teen just turned his head to the orange haired Faunus with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, he's always been doing that." he continued, making everyone look at him in utter confusion.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell us?!" Ruby questioned, throwing her hands in front of herself dramatically.

"I was waiting for you guys." the fox boy grinned, grabbing the hotdog on his tray.

The silver eyed huntress just looked at him in confusion, before curling her hands into a fist and groaning. "Nevermind." she finally said in an irritated tone.

"Well that does seem odd." Weiss stated, beginning to ponder. "Why would Delsin be sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

"I have no idea." Coin stated, before looking in the orange head's direction. "Would you happen to know why?"

"Nope." Eren replied simply, before taking a bite from the pizza in his hand. "Sometimes even I need to be surprised."

Caylin just sighed, placing his head in his hand with his eyes closed. "Oh boy..."

"Hold on...where is Delsin?" Ruby asked, making everyone look at each other in realization.

"Ah crap!"

* * *

The halls were fairly packed, what with students all transitioning between classes. Delsin was currently walking around with his hands shoved into his pockets. He scanned around, before stopping in place. Spinning around he separated his legs and placed a hand on the ground, ready for battle.

"Delsin!" the hyperactive voice of Nora shouted right in his ear. He slowly turned to her, his expressionless face unchanged.

"Greetings, Nora." the white head said in a monotone voice. "Why did you yell in my ear?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." she stated, getting into his face. "Where were you last night?!"

"That is classified." he answered, turning back the way he walked. He stopped in his tracks when a pile of rose petals appeared in front of him. He looked down at the petals, then up to face the source.

"What were you doing last night?!" Ruby questioned with both hands on her hips, leaning into his face and waiting for an answer.

"Classified." Delsin simply replied. He looked at the two girls, his emotionless expression never changing. "And once more, classified." he slowly turned his head, staring at the blonde brawler behind him.

Yang just groaned, looking at him as he turned and walked back where he was going.

"Now that definitely means something!" Nora stated to the two with a grin.

"Maybe he's a superhero!" Ruby yelled out, squealing in excitement.

"I doubt that, Rubes." Yang said with a chuckle. "Though now I'm more interested in what's up."

* * *

Hours passed and the school day soon ended. Everything paved way to the evening. Everyone was ready or already asleep for the night. Everyone, except Delsin.

Delsin stood in the middle of his dorm, scanning the bunks. They all seemed peaceful. The white head walked to the window of the room as silently as possible, and opened it, before leaping out and flying into a tree. He grabbed a branch and swung himself up into the sky, before landing on another one.

Meanwhile inside the CCDE dorm, the leader sat up in his bed, looking at his teammate from across the room. Coin turned in his mattress and gave a thumbs up.

"We ready?" Caylin asked, grabbing his jacket hoodie and draping it on.

"Totally!" Eren replied, peeking his head out from the top bunk. "Let's go, before the trail gets cold!"

"I doubt the trail's gonna get cold any time soon." the Slum stated, grabbing his navy blue sweat jacket and gauntlets. "But just in case, let's hurry."

The three boys peaked there heads out the door, looking around to make sure it was all clear. Once it looked safe, the three teammates walked as stealthily as possible through the hall, trying their best not to cause any noise. Though Eren did set off several floor hinges while running, no one seemed to notice.

"Alright, down to business." the amber eyed teen began, looking at his team. "We need to find where Delsin went, and what he's doing."

"Yeah!" they heard a squeaked out voice, with a muffled 'Shh'.

"Huh? What was that?" Caylin asked, turning around to the source of noise. Walking to a creaked open door, he slowly pushed it open, and admittedly regretted it. "Rub-" was all he could get out, before a hand covered his mouth.

"Cay? What's wrong?" Coin called out, walking in the same direction of his leader. Eren followed, both in confusion.

"No, guys...let me go..." they heard his struggling voice. Turning to the opened door they saw. Coin peaked his head in, looking around. Like Caylin, he too regretted it. He received a fatal punch to the face, being launched across the hall and phasing through a wall.

Eren looked into the doorway and looked around. He didn't regret it like the others. Inside he saw the members of team RWBY. Yang looked ready to knock his head off, Blake was the one to stop her. Ruby had her hand over Caylin mouth and wrapped the rest of her around him, to make sure he didn't make much noise. Weiss just shook her head at her team.

"Well...this is quite the predicament." Eren stated with a grin, backing away. "You fine ladies mind letting my leader go?"

"Please?" the amber eyed teen asked the silver eyed huntress.

"You promise not to scream?" Ruby questioned, raising a brow. He nodded vigorously in agreement, and it was enough. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and unwrapped her body from his.

"Thank you..." Caylin said with a sigh, walking out the room with the rest of the female team behind him. "What are you guys doing up this late?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Yang replied, crossing her arms over her busty chest.

"We want to help you." Ruby stated. "Delsin is our friend too. We need to be there for him." she looked down, grasping her arm. "I don't want..." she stopped herself, closing her eyes. Memories all began to flood into her head. The memories of all the people she lost. All dead because she wasn't strong enough to stop it. All that pain reached the surface, and she began to shake. Tears began to fall, as much as she tried to keep herself together. But...all that sorrow began to disappear, when she felt someone's arms wrap around her.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." Caylin said as he held the crimsonette in his embrace. She only looked towards the ground, growing a smile of happiness behind her tears of sorrow.

"Ugh...how much punch do you pack, lady?" Coin asked as his body phased through the wall in white aura, with him brushing blood off his cheek.

"As much as I need to, Ghost Boy." the blonde replied with a smile, placing her hands on her hips as she raised a brow. The Slum only sighed.

"You know, if he hadn't phased through that wall you could have severely injured him." Weiss stated, walking to the side of the brawler. She then turned her attention to the chuckle that escaped her opposite.

"Thanks for caring, Snowflake, but it's gonna take more than one punch to keep me down." he said, pushing his head to the right to loosen his neck.

"What?!" the ice queen looked at him, her cheeks gaining a light red tint in her face. "As if. I simply don't want someone who couldn't carry their own weight."

"So you're saying you want me or something?" Coin asked rhetorically, growing a smirk when he saw the red tint in her cheeks grow brighter.

"Hey guys, as much relationship development you're getting here, we do have a chapter to continue." Eren barged in between the Slum and heiress.

"He's right, ya know." Yang agreed. "We need to find Delsin, and figure out what's going on. The best way to do that, would be to split up."

Everyone else turned their attention to the blonde, before pondering. Meanwhile, Weiss' face changed from the look of embarrassment to one of malice. Yes, this would work out nicely!

"Caylin! How about you go with Yang?" the heiress suggested, pushing the black haired boy over to the brawler with a grin. This was revenge for Neptune!

"Uh...okay?" the black head replied, rather confused of what just happened.

"Wait! But..." Ruby started, looking at her sister, then to Weiss. Utter shock plastered her face. Why would she do that? Why?! She turned her attention to the heiress, groaning in irritation. Then...she had hatched an idea.

"Okay. I guess I'll take the next best thing." she said, walking to the black and yellow head and wrapping her arm around his with a grin. "We'd make a good team, don't you think?"

Coin just shrugged, looking down at the crimsonette. "Sure. Works for me."

"What? Wait a minute!" Weiss intruded, getting between the two with her arms crossed. "If you have Coin, and Yang has Caylin, who will be with me?"

"Eren, you could do that, right?" the amber eyed teen questioned his teammate, who gave a thumbs up with a grin.

"Absolutely!" the fox boy stated with a wink in his eye, scooting over to the heiress' side. "But don't get attached. This will not start anything between us."

"But, then who's going to go with Blake?" the ice queen questioned everyone.

"I can handle my part by myself." the cat Faunus stated. Eren just continued his grin while looking to Weiss, who sighed while shaking her head.

"Then let's get going!" Yang yelled, to which everyone shushed her. "Oh...sorry." she yelled in a whisper.

The two teams snack their way out the school and on to the campus, splitting up in their duos. Caylin was paired with Yang. Eren was paired with Weiss. Coin was...

"Hold on!" Ruby shouted, stopping the Slum in his tracks. "We have an entire city to go through. How are we supposed to do that, exactly?"

The black and yellow haired teen slowly turned with a sly smirk, looking down on the cloaked female. Yes, he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

"Regret! Regret!" the silver sued huntress shrieked, holding on tightly to Coin.

Apparently, he was able to import his motorcycle from Atlas all the way to Vale no problem. Thanks Shcnee.

"You hanging on?" the Slum asked rhetorically, a smirk still on his face.

"Could you slow down?!" she asked with a tone of fear. To tell the truth, they were going well above the normal speed limit.

"We can slow down when we get to the city." Coin stated. "Besides, what's life without risks?"

He pulled back on the throttle, speeding more down the road with a grin. Soon they passed a sign all too familiar to a small town, only this town wasn't small. They made it into Vale.


	15. Happy Anniversary Roosterteeth

Eren dances in front a green screen, flailing his arms around while making random noises to ear rape dubstep. He turns and hits the green screen wall. Cracking a smile, he slides down on the wall with everyone behind the camera beginning to snicker and laugh.

"What is happening? Why?!" he asked everyone reading with a grin, before slapping his knee a leaning back on the green wall. "Oh...nooo..."

* * *

"What is up everybody?" Yang greeted the readers with a smile, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hi there! It's me, Ruby!" Ruby said with a huge grin, popping out the corner with two peace signs.

* * *

Coin phases through the wall with his arms crossed. A smirk on his face. "It's that time of year once again!"

* * *

"Wait, what's today?" Eren asked in confusion. He wasn't acting. He truly was confused.

* * *

"The anniversary?" Ruby told Yang with emphasis.

"We have an anniversary?" she asked her little sister, scratching the back of her blonde head. The crimsonette sighed.

* * *

"Oh! That anniversary!" the fox Faunus said, dumbstruck at the newfound information.

* * *

"Okay, does no one know what today is?" the Slum asked in awe. Seriously, this should be a very important day for them. HOW?!

* * *

"It's April 1st!" Ruby stated with a slight groan. "Do you know what happens on April 1st?"

Yang cupped her chin for a minute, pondering. It was on the tip of her tounge. "April Fools!" she answered with a voice of confidence. Her newly made grin soon fading when she saw the red on her sister's face.

"It's Roosterteeth's Anniversary, Yang!" she yelled out, jumping up for more effect.

* * *

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eren cried as he clapped his hands. Confetti going off in the background as he continued. "YYYAAAAAAHHH-"

* * *

"Seriously, you guys wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't for them." Coin ranted at the people behind the camera. "C'mon. That's sad. That's just sad."

* * *

"Okay..." Ruby finally calmed down, clapping her hands together. "We, the people here at the RWBY Grimm Eclipse studios just want to thank you."

"Thanks Roosterteeth, for making our world a reality." Yang smiled, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

"Thanks for making the characters that we love and adore." the Slum added, crossing his arms with a grin.

* * *

"I want to thank Lindsay and Barbara, for making our voice!" Ruby stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, without you guys we might as well be mimes." Yang added.

* * *

"Thank you all the voice actors. You truly brought this whole world to life." Coin said.

* * *

But, most importantly, we want to say-"

* * *

"Screw you Monty Oum!" Eren interrupted, shaking his head. "You have been...killing our favorite characters."

"You killed Pyrrha, and effectively Arkhos." he pointed to the green screen wall, which showed a picture of the Arkhos symbol.

"You murdered Penny!" he gestured the wall behind him, which now had a picture of Penny on it.

"You turned this child friendly show into something that should be on Netflix...and effectively is."

"Even in death you're planning to screw us all over."

"But even then, I have to thank you...to prevent everyone from beating my ass." he adjusts his volume 2 jacket, sighing. "What I'm trying to say is-"

* * *

"We love you Monty." Coin said with a genuine smile.

* * *

"We love you Monty!" Ruby and Yang yelled in unison. Grins on both their faces.

* * *

"Screw you Monty..." Eren shouted. He looked down, shaking his head and whimpering. He was holding back so much...but he just couldn't hold it.

"I MISS YOU MONTY!" he screamed, throwing his head into the wall as he began to cry. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO?!"

His friends, Coin, Ruby and Yang walked to him. They knew how he felt. They all felt the same way. There was only one thing they could do. They just hugged him...

* * *

"Alright. Sorry you guys had to see that." Eren apologized with a smile.

"We want to thank everyone at Roosterteeth," Ruby started with a grin.

"For making us all laugh, as well as cry." Yang finished, holding a thumbs up.

"Happy April Fools!" Coin cheered, blowing out the candles to a cake.

* * *

"And a joyful Easter to all!" Penny said with delight, waving at the camera.


	16. Chapter 10-Investigation Time

It was a beautiful night in the city of Vale. The stars were glistening. The shattered moon was shining. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Juniors Nightclub was the exception. The place was paced, as per usual, with young men and women, all just having a good time. That was all about to change.

The owner of the establishment sat at the bar, looking upon the mile long wall of assorted drinks at his disposal. Everything was going good...then all this happened.

"Sir! Sir!" one of the guards screamed, running through the room to the door and pressing against it with other security. That could only mean one thing.

"What are you bozos doing?!" Junior asked his men as they scrambled. Getting up from his seat, he groaned in annoyance of what was happening.

"She's back!" one of his cronies yelled, bracing himself for what he knew would happen next.

Upon hearing this, their boss' expression changed completely from a look of anger, to that of fear. Complete and utter fear. "Oh no..."

But it was too late. Before anyone could do anything, the door was busted in with an explosion, causing them, along with security, to fly into the room to the floor. All the guards instantly knew who it was. They instantly knew how screwed they were. Some tried to run, some to retaliate. It was all for nothing.

"Well, what's up boys?" questioned the voice of a familiar blonde brawler. As the smoke lifted, said brawler walked through, her usual grin attached to her face. She looked around, seeing the several guards point their weapons at her. All to which she only smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, can we please calm down guys?" called out the black haired, amber eyed swordsman, who walked beside her with his hands up in surrender. "We can settle this without a fight, right?"

"Hey, they started it." Yang pleaded sarcastically with a shrug of her shoulders, before turning her attention to the mob boss they were here for.

"So, me and my associate were wondering," Caylin started with a sheepish grin on his face. "Would you happen to know a friend of ours? White hair, not so tall, wears all black?"

"Why do you need to know?" Junior questioned, crossing his arms and stepping forward towards the male.

"Like I said, he's a friend." the black head replied, lifting his head slightly to keep eye contact with the mob boss. "We need to know where he's gone and what he's up to?"

"Okay then. Let me ask then, what do I get out of telling you?" the owner quizzed his opposition. Then he heard the clank of gold metal.

"You tell, you can still keep your teeth!" Yang stated with a smirk. "Assuming you still have some after last time."

This statement made the mob boss stiffen. Their last few encounters ended in little luck for the man. However he did manage to survive. How, no one knew.

"Okay, okay..." he started, gesturing for the blonde to lower her fists. "Okay. I've seen a guy walk through here every once in awhile. We do some business yes, but not anything too serious."

"What's your businesses?" Caylin quizzed, crossing his arms.

"I give him some parts, he hands me lien. That's all there is to it."

"Why would he need parts?" Yang asked the boss with a raised brow.

"Hell if I know." Junior simply replied. "With the parts he asked for, I wouldn't be surprised if he were planning on making a bomb."

The two young adults looked at each other. Both had a look of doubt. True, they didn't know Delsin that well, but they knew enough that he wouldn't do something as insane as making a bomb.

"Tie that all you know?" Caylin continued.

"Yes, it is." the mobster replied. "Now, if you'd please, order something to drink or get out!"

The blonde brawler just grinned, ready to open her mouth and state what she wanted...until Caylin grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. It wasn't easy, what with all her strength working against him, but he was able to overcome it all and get her outside.

"Okay...we're done here!" Caylin stated in a huff, stretching his arms. He groaned, looking at Yang, who only huffed because of the event that transpired earlier.

"I really hope the others are doing better than us right now..."

* * *

"I really hope the others are doing better than us right now..." Ruby said with a sigh, before looking over to her current partner.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad." Coin stated, rummaging through a wooden crate with a smile.

Where were they? A gang hideout in a warehouse. The place was just full of crates filled with robotics parts. It seemed odd that someone like Delsin would just go and raid a place filled with robotic parts out of the blue. So they decided to investigate.

"Okay, we need to find more clues." Ruby stated with determination, speeding around the area for anything she could use. Nothing.

"It's a dead end." Coin said, looking down in deep thought. If he was here, in a gang hideout, and there are no gang members to be seen...something had happened beforehand. Snapping his fingers, he pointed upwards, to a platform above them. "Did ya check that?"

"No..." the crimsonette replied, tilting her head upward. "One question. How do we get up there?"

The slum looked in confusion, before he realized something. The platform wasn't connected to anything but the ceiling. There was nothing to get them up there.

"Okay...let me think about that..." he started. In less than a second he looked blankly at his gauntlets. Then over to the sniper scythe on the girl's back. Of course! How did they not think of that immediately?! "Okay. The recoil kickback from our weapons should do the trick."

The silver eyed huntress just looked blankly at him, before slamming her palm into her face. "Of course! How did we not think of that immediately?!"

"That's what I thought!" Coin replied with a grin. He trusted his fists forward, cocking his gauntlets, ready to fire. He ran, thrusting his arms down and propelling himself upwards. Landing on a pillar, he fired another shot from his wrists, flying up to the ledge of the platform and grabbing on. For a few seconds he dangled on the edge, before thrusting one of his arms towards the ground and propelling himself over to the surface. Keeping his grip, he cartwheeled over and landed on his feet.

"Coin! Are you alright?" Ruby called out from the ground. The boy turned his attention to her and gave thumbs up.

"I'm alright, Ruby!" he replied, before turning back to the floor of the catwalk. There was a piece of black cloth, as well as some black substance...oil.

"Did you find anything?" the cloaked female questioned from a distance.

"Yeah!" he grabbed and held the black cloth over the ledge for her to see. "I found this. Looks like it belonged to Delsin's coat."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. A puddle of oil." he replied. He leaped down to a pillar, then hopped off and landed on the ground with a roll. "Unless someone attempted to burn him, he's probably using that oil to fuel something."

"Something he's making with the robot parts." Ruby continued his thoughts.

"Okay. We should probably find the others." Coin stated.

Then the crimsonette thought, looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder what they're up to right now..."

* * *

"I wonder what their up to right no-" Weiss started, before a hand covered her mouth.

"No. We're not doing that." Eren stated with an unusual stern tone in his voice.

The heiress slowly lifted her hand to Eren's, and pulled it away before turning her head to the fox boy. "I was just going to say. The others might have found something."

"Your point is?" the orange head questioned with a raised brow. He didn't really understand, nor care.

"My point is, we have found nothing so far. It would be better if we went back to them." she stated. But Eren knew exactly why she wanted to meet up with the others.

"And tell me, why should I let your ship between you and Coin grow?" he questioned with a sly smirk. The Ice Queen only looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks burning red.

"What?!" she panicked silently. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she crossed her arms, sticking her head up and turning her back to him. "Let's go. We have to find the others."

"Oh fine, Mom!" the fox boy whined back, walking past her. They walked across the city of Vale, only to find nothing. And to tell the truth, Weiss was starting to lose hope. But not Eren though. No he was wondering when chapter 12 was going to happen.

The white haired female looked up at the night sky, to the moon shattered to pieces. That was when she saw it. When she saw Delsin, atop one of the buildings.

"Eren!" she called, causing the orange head to turn his attention to her. She pointed to the building where she saw him. As the Faunus looked, his teammate had leaped off the building to the ground.

"Got him!" he shouted with a grin of determination. "C'mon, Weiss! Lets bag us a ghost!"


	17. Chapter 11-Mystery Uncovered

The last everything was left, all the teams were scattered across Vale, looking for clues to where their teammate had gone.

Caylin and Yang found out Delsin was working with the mob. There's suspicion of making some kind of weapon.

Coin and Ruby found what could have been an interaction between Delsin and a gang, where they found a pool of oil and robot parts. Coin believes he's making some sort of suit. But Ruby...she could take a guess.

Eren and Weiss found nothing. NOTHING. Yet they now have the biggest lead out of all of them. Yeah...that's convenient.

Speaking of which, the duo with no chemistry were sprinting down the streets of Vale, after the white haired boy who was desperately trying to escape. The Faunus ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping over his own shoes in a pant, while the heiress sprinted in front. Both turned a corner to a dead end alley where Delsin ran. They found nothing but a brick wall and boxes.

"Well that is just great!" Weiss bursted out, throwing her hands to her sides in a form of restrained anger. "Now how are we going to find him?"

"Go to Blake." Eren simply replied with a small smile on his face. "She is next after all."

At that point, she had had enough. Walking in front of him with her hands on her hips, she looked him straight in the eye with a cold piercing glare. "That is it! I demand to know why you continue to say such preposterous things!"

"Because," the fox Faunus started with a grin, pulling out a comic of a man in a red and black suit with guns armed to the teeth. Obviously, for all the readers who love the merc with the mouth, it was clear where he got his inspiration from. "Missy, I'm Deadpool."

* * *

The docks seemed clear as far as she could tell. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Nothing that she could use to track down Delsin. It was like he was a shadow.

But if anyone was going to catch a shadow, it was going to be a shadow.

Blake stood on the roof of the loading dock, looking around with keen eyes as she did. With the abilities she had, she should have been able to find him like a needle in a haystack. That wasn't the case. Instead it was like one wild goose chase.

Just as she felt like giving up she heard something. It was a dripping sound. Its fumes were different from the smell of fish and salt water. Her body turned and she began to walk towards and down an alley way. Reaching to her back for her katana, she turned the corner with wary eyes. What she saw shocked her.

There stood Delsin, standing over a group of thugs with his spider like appendages curled around him. And...the right of his torso...it was bleeding. What happened? What did he do?! All these questions were flowing through her head, fear and worry covering her face.

"Delsin?" Blake said with a scared and worried tone. She walked towards him, only to stop at his Arachnid blade being inches away from her throat. "Delsin, it's me..."

The snow head scanned her up and down with menacing red eyes. After a moment he inched his weapon away from her neck. He stood up straight and looked. Towards her with an emotionless expression. "What are you doing here, Blake?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I was looking for you." she replied while crossing her arms over her chest. "You had me worried. You had your team worried!"

"Why?" he simply asked, looking down to his feet. His optical eyes staring at his hands. "Why do you all care so much about each other? There are thousands upon thousands of people around Remnant."

"And out of all those people, we care about you. Because you're our friend." she scolded. "Now, tell me why you're out here in the middle of the night, doing God knows what and for what reason!"

Suddenly the sound of a shotgun blast was heard, and Delsin was knocked on his side, face down in the ground. Blake stepped back and unsheathed Gambol Shroud, turning her attention to a thug wielding a rifle. Before he could get onto his feet, her blade was just inches away from his throat.

"Go. And take your friends with you." she demanded. Without a second word the thug scrambled to get out the alley as fast as possible. After he left, she went by the snow head's side and handled his head gently. As she turned his head to see where he was shot, her eyes widened in fear.

Delsin pushed himself onto his feet, stumbling around as he regained his balance. His head shook and twitched as he took a look around. As he eyed the cat Faunus, his left eye, a red lens in a metal exoskeleton, zoomed in on her, as if scanning her.

"Delsin?...Y-You're?" she was at a loss for words. One of her friends...was a robot? She couldn't process it. It only tempted the question, what was he doing and why?

"Blake, I can not explain why I worried you and our allies so much." he started as he looked down, his head twitching to the left like he had a tick. "However, I can show you why I have decide to leave every night." he turned his back to her and began to walk. "Follow me." he instructed, before leaping into the air and landing on a roof. Blake followed suite.

But not before activating the tracker on her scroll.

* * *

Coin rode through the city on his motorcycle, Ruby holding onto him for dear life. She didn't really feel all that well about any of this. The clues they found only brought back memories. Memories she wanted to soon forget. But she couldn't. All those thoughts filled her mind to the brim with so many emotions. Sorrow, anger...fear. Fear of the potential for it to happen again, and for the outcome to become so much worse.

The crimsonette was pulled out of her thoughts as the bike skidded to a stop. Coin pulled out his scroll as it buzzed in his hand and unlocked it to check the new message. Blake's tracker was activated and moving.

"We got something." he stated, getting the silver eyed huntress' attention.

She looked up and stared at the screen of the phone, growing a smile. "Follow that signal!" she shouted, pointing ahead.

* * *

Yang whistled as she sat at an outdoor food bar, holding a cup of noodles with her chopsticks, a grin on her face. Caylin just sighed as he sat next to her.

"You know we should be looking for our friend, right?" he asked with a raised brow, getting the blondes attention. She turned her head from her food, noodles dangling from her lips before they were sucked into her mouth.

"Relax, Cay. The others are looking, remember?" she just grinned, punching his shoulder playfully. It still hurt though. "Besides, you can't just search for someone on an empty stomach."

The amber eyed boy then thought, and shrugged. "Alright, why not?" he smiled and knocked on the counter. A bowl of noodles slid into his arms and he began to eat.

Just then, Yang felt her scroll buzz in her pocket, and pulled it out to take a look. She unlocked it and her eyes widened. She slammed down on the table, leaving a handful of lien on the counter before getting up from her seat. "C'mon Caylin! We need to go!"

At this statement the amber eyed boy raised a brow while noodles dangled from his lips.

* * *

"Whelp lets go." Eren said as he began to walk forward on the streets, while Weiss scrolled through her phone, tracking the signal Blake had given out.

"Hold on." she started, looking up from her device and up at the fox Faunus. "You know we can't just go after have to have a plan. Some type of strategy, a plan of attack."

"I have a plan...attack!" he referenced once more for the second time, taking the heiress by the hand and dragging her off as he ran.

* * *

Delsin stood beside his companion Blake on the roof of an old abandoned warehouse, standing over an opening window covered with tattered sheets. The boy lifted the sheets to the opened window, and hopped forward, down into the warehouse. Blake followed suit.

The two landed on a platform, just inches away from another platform. They both walked on the aisle of platforms, just above a valley of cargo crates. Soon they both found themselves walking down a dark hall with little light luminating the place.

"What is this place?..." Blake trailed off as she looked around, then back at Delsin. "What do you do here?..."

"That is classified." the white haired boy stated as he continued to walk, not even turning his head to look at her. "However, know that it will save all of Remnant."

Save all of Remnant? The cat Faunus wondered what that meant. She figured the best way to go about this was to see what he was talking about. They made it to a metal door, shut tight like a high security vault. With what looked like little effort, the mechanical human took the wheel of the door and turned it, unlocking it within seconds. The door pulled open towards the two, with Delsin walking through.

The room was covered in white mist, with a temperature that felt like 30 below. Blake wrapped her arms around herself in a small shiver, looking around. Everything seemed white.

"This place...what is it?" she questioned towards the boy, he only looked ahead.

"This...is where she lays."

* * *

Eren swung from rooftop to rooftop, running as fast as he could with Weiss right behind him. While the heiress panted lightly and slowed, the fox Faunus was still high on a nonexistent adrenaline. Classic Eren.

"Slow down!" Weiss huffed out as she bent forward, attempting to catch her breath. "We aren't in that much of a hurry!"

"Says you! I'm trying to get this story to the volume finale!" Eren shouted back to face her, only to feel the furious burning gaze of the ice queen. "Okay okay! I'm done!"

Weiss gave a sigh, rubbing her temple with her fingers and looking down onto the street. She saw a familiar red and white motorcycle, and her eyes widened in both surprise and joy. "Eren! Get over here!"

The fox Faunus looked over the ledge to see the motorcycle, a smile on his face as he did. "Yeah. It's Coin's bike. Is there a problem with it?"

"That means Coin is somewhere nearb-" she started, before having a finger pushed gently against her lips.

"We get it. The Author ships you and Coin." Eren replied. At this statement Weiss simply grinder her teeth together in annoyance.

The heiress slapped the hand away and groaned out, walking to the edge and leaping off.

She wasn't worried about hitting the ground. Her aura would protect her from such an impact, so it wouldn't matter. What did matter was what was below her. A man with familiar spiky black and yellow hair walked right below her. She let a scream of regret.

Coin looked up and saw the heiress fall, his jaw dropping. He tried to move out the way as quickly as he could. But it was too late. Before he knew it, he had his back on the ground, seeing nothing but black...and soon, a dim white.

"Coin? Did you find anything?" Ruby called out as she left the building, looking around at the rooftops for any possible clues. When her eyes settled to the ground, her jaw dropped. "W-Weiss?!"

Coin laid on his back, stammering in place as he let out a muffled yell from under Weiss' skirt. The heiress herself had a dark red tint to her face, flustered as the Slum cried out to be set free.

"Don't squirm around like that you dunce!~ You're making it worse!~" the snow princess moaned out accidentally, groaning with frustration in the process. She turned her head to her leader, and in the moment let out a squeal of embarrassment. "R-Ruby! It's not what it looks like!~"

The crimsonette just shut her eyes, scratched the back of her head and smiled. "I knew that! Just finish what you guys are doing! It's fine!" she said as quickly as possible, before turning away from the two and looking down at the ground. Now she too is thinking about this. This situation happening to her. It made her blush furiously.

"Phantom Glyph! Phantom Glyph!" Eren called out from the rooftop above them all, grinning as he did. Then he looked at the camera and smiled. "Don't worry, other ships will get the spotlight. Oh, just not mine..."

"Guys, we need to go now!" the silver eyed Huntress called out to Eren and the others. "We have a lead, but who knows how long before we lose it!"

"I'm on it!" Eren vaulted off the edge of the building, landing back first into the roof of a car and smashing it. He coughed with a smile. "Superhero Landing!"

"Eren? Are you okay?..."Ruby asked in concern, but was soon filled with regret when the fox Faunus got behind her at Nora speeds to grab her red flowing cape. "Regret! Regret!"

"Lets go! We don't time to fool around!" the orange and white haired fox stated, before looking back at the erotic problem between the two Atlas Opposites. "Or maybe there is. Me and Ruby will go alone! But together!"

"W-Wait-" the crimsonette attempt to stall, to no avail.

"Lets go!" the Faunus shouted out into the heavens as he ran down the street as fast as his hooded friend would. Said friend was screaming in terror of his speeds.

* * *

"Hm...I feel like I need to punch someone now..." Yang said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"You too?" Caylin raised a brow at the brawler as they sped down the block on her bike. They as well were following the signal that was given out by Blake. In fact, they were the closet ones to it.

"Okay. I'm sure the signal's coming from right there." the amber eyed huntsman pointed over to the docks, where the warehouse stood. "The Warehouse."

The bike stopped, with Yang propping the stilt for it to stand on its side, before she began to grin devilishly. "But...'Where'-House?..." she waited for a response, wearing a frozen grin. The boy just stared at her.

...

...

...

He got off the bike with a sigh, shaking his head as he walked onto the docks to the massive abandoned building. He crossed his arms, calculating a proper way in that wouldn't trigger any alarms from going in the front door.

"Lets see...the entire building is connected to one of the city's power poles, which means it's connected to the powerline and the city electricity. I could short out the Power pole with the Electricity dust, but that would knock everything else out. Perhaps the roof is a good start...No, that would be secured too. And who knows what defenses the place has. But...The window, on the right side of the building! It's big enough for a person to fit through, but the best way to get through it was if you flew through...I could use Arkive to propel myself through the window and inside! Yang, I got i-" he turned to Yang and his jaw suddenly dropped.

Yang opened the front door, before looking back at the person who called her name. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm walking in. It's an abandoned warehouse. I doubt there's any security." she then proceeded to walk pass the doors with a smile, her hands behind her back. "Lets go. We're burning moonlight!"

"She's right." Caylin turned his head to the familiar voice of his teammate Eren, who gave a wink as he passed by. "You get Rose Petal."

The leader looked over behind him, staring directly at the crimson haired girl that waved innocently. The boy let out a groan, slamming his palm into his forehead. "I give up." he began to walk inside.

Unbeknown to them, the moment they walked in and passed the thin laser line under there feet, it caused everything to go wrong.

* * *

The screen of the terminal flashed a red a alert, which Delsin knew immediately the reason for. Blake looked over at him in concern, seeing the console.

"What's going on?" she asked, but their was no answer. He just walked to her and grabbed her arm walking off to the back of the room. "What are you doing?!" she tried to pull away, but failed under his tight grip.

"Calm down and stay quiet." he whispered, getting behind a pod and pulling her into his arm with a hand covering her mouth. She looked behind her back, her eyes meeting his exposed red optical lens, wrapped around an exposed metal skeleton.

The pod suddenly opened, filling the room in more fog as a figure slowly stepped out silently, scanning the area in front of it. After that it just stood motionless.

Until it saw the alert of the terminal.

* * *

The mixed teams of RWBY and CCDE walked through the halls of the factory, all split up into different teams. Caylin with Ruby, and Yang with Eren. Together they all inspected the place, curious what was going on.

Then they stopped at a vault like door, sealed tight. No one knew why something like that would be there. Yang very well didn't care. She took a step ahead of the group, swinging her fist back, ready to knock down the iron obstacle. But her fist was stopped when it made contact with Caylin's cheek.

"Caylin!"

"What the?!"

"Bravo!"

But before anyone could stop what happened, the body flew the short distance before hitting the vault do head on. In only a blink of an eye, almost on instinct, Ruby was on her knees beside the now limp body of the fellow team leader.

Yang stood still, not sure what had just happened. Meanwhile Ruby grabbed the Amber eyed boy's shoulder and shook him. "Caylin! Wake up!" the blonde shouted, getting closer. Then...

His left eye flashed orange, before his hand curled up, signaling his body hadn't lost all feeling in it. Caylin let out a groan, grabbed his cheek and shaking his head. "Ow...Do you have to punch that hard?..."

"Why did you get in the way?!" The brawler questioned in fury, though it was more on herself for not stopping the punch.

"Well..." he started before holding his jaw in pain. "You can't just go in there without a plan."

"Oh come on. It ain't that bad." she said with a groan. "Do you really think there's something dangerous in there?"

"There might not be anything in there. That doesn't change the fact you can't just smash the door down!" Then there was a pound...from the inside of the room...with enough force to make a dent in it.

"Well would ya look at that! Someone thinks it's a good idea!" the blonde brawler referenced the person...or thing, slamming against the vault door. To this the black haired teen groaned.

"Okay...Everyone get ready!" he ordered, unnmounting his great blade from his back. "Ruby?" he looked at the crimsonette, who shifted her Crescent Rose for action. "Yang?" his eyes turned to the brawler, pumping her Ember Celica. "Eren?" he looked back to see the fox...

Where did he go?

"GODDAMMIT!" before anything else was said, the door flew open, over everyone's head and let the fog of the vault room spread to the hall.

There stood a girl, with curvy orange hair and emerald green eyes, freckles on her face as she wore a type of grey old fashion dress, with orange outlines. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing the three that currently opposed her.

But Ruby...

Ruby just stared, dumbfounded of what she saw. She felt deep in her stomach it would be her, but she hoped it wouldn't be so. It couldn't be...

"P-Penny..."


	18. Chapter 12-Strings

Eren sat calmly in a chair, in front of fire place burning brightly. In his hand a cup of hot chocolate and a book in the other. He looked up at the viewer, smiling softly.

"Oh, hello viewer. Don't mind me." he said taking a sip from his mug. "Just enjoying a warm cup of...glue? This is a teen fanfic so I'm gonna say glue-"

"On behalf of the Author, we all apologize. Or, he apologizes. I get paid either way. So calm down."

"Tell ya what, he's been busy with school, and only has, like four hours to eat, do homework and wrestle for his father. I think I wanna cut a deal. We get this chapter done by Christmas, you get a Christmas present. Fair?"

"Um, Eren?" Ruby said from behind the camera. "It's January..."

The Fox Faunas blinked, not yet realizing his error. After all, the first part was written in December.

"Ya know what? Just enjoy..."

* * *

"AAAUUUHH!" Yang screamed as she was thrown through the hall of the abandoned hallway.

"RUN!" Ruby cried as she ran after her sister into the cargo hold.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE'" Caylin followed after them both as fast as he could.

All the while, Eren watched frogman observation deck of the warehouse, when he heard footsteps run right into the room.

He turned around and saw Blake walking to his side to see the situation. She saw Penny, walking out the hallway and down the stairs wit red beading eyes, scanning her surroundings. The scene, though she didn't show it, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Where's Delsin?" Eren asked.

"He's trying to fix this." she hastily replied. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Caylin Yang and Ruby are down there fending off Pinocchio T-800 edition. But I haven't seen Coin or Weiss."

That wasn't good. If that thing could overpower Yang, the only good way to contain her would be Weiss' ice. Without her, it was up to Delsin to contain her.

"Stay here! Help with the controls!" and with that, she ran as fast as she could, hoping what was once a friend wouldn't destroy the people they should care about.

Meanwhile, the three Huntsmen and Huntresses stopped their running, Calling panting heavily out of fear and exhaustion.

"What do we do?!" Ruby asked the two, panicked.

"I don't know!" the amber eyed teen replied.

"I can't hit her! She's too fast..." Yang stated, at a loss for words.

"M-Maybe we should just try and fight..." the leader of CCDE suggested. "If we don't, she might start picking us off one by-" an arm busted through the concrete wall behind him, reaching out for him. "One!"

He was pulled into the wall right in front of the two females. They were about to run after him, but stopped once they saw the orangette with beading red eyes walk out towards them.

The crimsonette did the only thing she could. She grabbed the blonde, and ran as fast as her semblance could carry her.

Penny was already searching.

Ruby stopped behind a valley of crates, panting in both exhaustion and fear. She looked up to her sister, stuttering. "W-what do we do n-now?!"

"I'm not fast enough to hit her and you're not strong enough to hurt her!" Yang thought out loud. Panic was in her voice.

"Then what do we do?!"

"I don't know!" They yelled at each other, before hearing metal fists pound against the metal crates, slowly getting closer to the two. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby! Yang!" Weiss called out from a platform. By her side was the Atls Slum, with a faint red hand mark on his face.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran over to her teammate. "We need your help! Penny's trying to kill us!"

To that the heiress gave a look of both shock and confusion. Penny was supposed to be dead. Or as dead as a robot could get. Beyond that she was ripped apart, so how?

But now wasn't the time for all that thought. She gave a nod. "Okay! What do I need to do?"

"Our best chance is to freeze her." Yang told them. The heiress gave a nod.

"Then we may need a distraction." Weiss said putting her hand on her chin.

Then, slowly, all three of the girls turned to the Atlas Ghost before them.

Meanwhile, The rampaging android Penny walked through the warehouse of containers, scanning the entire area. Then she stopped, hearing repeated banging.

She looked around, attempting to pinpoint the source. When she had she began to walking back where she came. To a crate she had passed. She walked slowly to the other side, but found herself in confusion seeing no one and nothing there.

Then there was another banging noise. From behind her behind another stack of containers. The humanoid machine set her sights and began to walk, scanning the area, where she saw the Atlas Slum appear from behind a crate.

"Hey, She-Tin!" He shouted in her direction, putting up his fists in a fighting stance while she walked towards him, speeding up her pace into a running motion.

But before either could reach him something dropped on top of her. A loaded crate, hitting the ground with enough force to crack the concrete.

"Yes! I saved Tucker-I mean Coin!" Eren declared from the observation deck through the speaker.

"Eren!" Coin shouted. "What the hell, I was just trying to distract her!"

"It worked didn't it?" The fox Faunas shrugged from behind the glass as he looked down on his teammates.

Coin looked up at a stack of containers, where Ruby was kneeled down with her Cresent Rose in hand. Weiss was standing over her. Both sighed out in relief.

Then the container that had dropped began to move, and slowly lift itself up. Under it, Penny, turning her attention to the girls of team RWBY.

She planted her front foot firmly into the floor, turning both herself and the container above her, before throwing the container with ease. The crimsonette squeaked and gripped her scythe, before slashing forward and slicing the container in two halfs of the container tumbled to the ground, both gushing out pure white dust everywhere.

"That...was close..." Ruby said, calming her heartbeat as she gripped her Scythe.

"Ow..." They heard, and turned their attention to a pile of the white dust. When suddenly a familiar arm found its way out, with the rest of the body digging its way out. Caylin took a deep breath, groaning softly. "Pain! Arm in pain!..." he mumbled to himself as he forced himself onto his feet, one of his shoulders bleeding from Penny's stronghold.

"Caylin!" Ruby shouted in worry, before looking back at the orangette android walking toward him.

"Ruby, get ready!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder and shook gently to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. For a second she looked her, before regaining her focus and getting into position. She then took aim, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the white glyph at the end of the rifle, coating it in a holy white. It then flew through the air, and hit Penny square in the shoulder, catching both her arm and half her body in ice. The scattered teammates stared at her frozen body, in shock.

"We did it!" Eren yelled out through the speaker. His loud voice challenging the silence.

Then cracking was heard, as the beading eyed android thrusted her iced fist forward, breaking her frozen confines. She looked at her hands, moving the servos inside to make a fist. Everything seemed operational. She steppes forward, and with another freed her iced leg, moving forward to the Human Grimm trying to get on his feet.

That was until she felt something pull her down. Penny looked down to see what held her, when she saw two hands hold onto her ankles from in the floor.

"Ruby!" Coin shouted once he popped his head out into the open, but immediately ducked back into the concrete as Penny stomped where it was. Then she beard a scream, a battle cry.

It was Yang, striking both from above and behind. But before her strike could land, the orangette caught her fist. Effortlessly it almost seemed.

Time almost seemed to slow down for the blonde brawler. This thing was stronger than her, and faster? How? She put as much as she could into that punch, and yet...

In just a split second the android moved, with great speed. She leaped up, enough to pull the Coin out from under her. Then she spun her body, taking the blonde fighter for a spin, before throwing her into the wall, cracking it on impact. With that, her aura flickered, depleted.

Penny forced her upper body back, flipping herself upside down with the Slum right above her. With a powerful thrust she kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying into the ceiling. Like Yang, his aura too was depleted, as he fell to the concrete floor.

Weiss saw everything. Her own teammate, the strongest of them all, beaten and unconscious. Coin, close even to death. If not for his aura, the kick could have snapped his neck. She wish she could focus her full attention on them, but she couldn't.

The same for Ruby. She looked around, for anything that could at least contain her, if that was even possible. But here was nothing. She was too strong. There was nothing they could do. As the android walked closer.

TING

A can hit her in the head, causing her to stop in her tracks as she slowly turned her head the direction it came from.

What she saw was the humanoid machine she would call her counterpart, Delsin, standing tall with his red optical eyes. A proper threat for Penny.

"Delsin!" Ruby shouted from above. "Get away from her! She's gone crazy!"

"Don't stop him!" They heard the cat Faunus as she ran out the hall to the others.

"Blake?" Weiss asked as she looked at her teammate.

"What is going on?!" Ruby shouted out in frustration.

The bishop got into fighting position, crouching down with both hands on the floor. He scanned his opponent as she began to charge, jumping into the air while lifting her fist.

All he needed to do was find an opening.

He lunged forward, out of the way just as Penny landed and slammed her fist down, cracking the concrete ground. She looked behind to see her snow-white haired counterpart standing up. But something was different. His eyes, they were emerald colored.

Penny got onto her feet, staring her beading red eyes into his as she walked closer.

He needed to get closer.

Delsin lunged forward, to her side. With his sudden momentum he slipped his feet off the ground, grabbing her ankle and causing her to lose center of balance. He then regained his footing, using his strength to swing the female android into the opposite side of the warehouse, with the wall giving in and cracking. She landed outside, laying on her back.

"We have to help!" Ruby told her teammates as she helped a limping Caylin to the corner, while Weiss dragged Coin and Blake set down Yang.

"We can't!" Blake shouted.

"And why not?!" Weiss raised a brow at the cat Faunus.

"He said he could handle it!"

"And you believed him?!" Weiss became shocked. "Have you seen him?!"

"He's stronger than you think!"

"GAH!" The crimsonette couldn't take it anymore. "Will both of you focus?! Call Jaune and the others! Get them over here! Then we follow Delsin and Penny!"

The two girls looked at each other, then at their leader.

"I'll stay here. You two just go!" Ruby stated. "That's an order!"

They both gave a nod, before running as fast they could away from the platform, and the warehouse to the outside after the two androids.

* * *

Delsin sprinted across the different roofs of the city, Penny not far behind. The boy took a leap into the air, flying across to another roof. And then to another. Until they both reached a park.

Delsin dropped down to the ground, landing on all fours before standing up. Then Penny fell, creating a small crater where she landed across from her android counterpart. She then slammed her fist into her palm.

The white haired boy got into fighting position, crouching with a hand on the ground. Then he lunged forward, swinging his entire body at her as she raised an arm.

There was a clash, followed by silence. Penny's arm and Delsin's leg were connected in an intensity as they both stared each other down. The boy then kicked his other leg up, propelling himself off of her and landing back on the ground. He looked at the orangette, scanning her body. Her arm now had a functionality of 94%. Meanwhile his leg's functionality had dropped to 89%.

She was rebuilt with a stronger frame. Stronger than him. To attack her head-on would only provide one outcome. If he used his weapons he would fair a better chance, but it would risk damaging her too much. He needed to get close before he could disable her combat mode.

Penny sprung up into the air, interlocking her hands behind her head as she fell back down to the ground. Delsin leaped out of the way, avoiding the ground shattering impact of her fists. Before he knew it he was on the defense, extending his robotic arahcinid legs from his back and curling them in front of his body.

The orangette charged forward, throwing punch after punch at him, while the Bishop blocked them all, stepping back after. He swung one of his spider clawsfrom the inside, in an attempt to disrupt her onslaught and create an opening. She just grabbed it, staring at him with her beading red eyes. She yanked her arm back.

And pulled Delsin's weapon right out of his back.

Penny grabbed him by his neck, lifting him into the air. Her hand slowly crushing his throat.

He couldn't operate without a head.

They both knew that. And Penny was going to make sure he couldn't operate.

Then, a black ribbon wrapped around her arm.

They both looked, before Penny's arm was yanked and she lost her grip on Delsin. The second his feet touched the ground he lunged back from the orangette, lightly touching his neck.

The androids turned their attention to Faunus in white as she tugged Penny by her arm.

"Blake?" Delsin questioned, standing straight. "You shouldn't be here-"

"Save it!" She shouted, pulling her hardest against Penny's force. "I couldn't just let get yourself killed!"

"No, I was going to say keep her distracted." he stated. As the orangette looked at him, he lunged to the side, before sprinting right at her.

With her free hand she swung, but the Bishop dodged, sliding on his knees. His claw wrapped around her torso, spinning him around to her front, grabbing onto her tightly. He then pressed his forehead against hers, a single green bolt rushing between them.

Then everything fell silent, and Penny's beading red eyes dimmed. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. When they opened, they were bright green.

"Where am I?" She questioned, looking over at the cat Faunus with a tilt of her head in confusion. She then looked at Delsin, who slowly let go of her, stepping away. "Oh! Bishop! Do you know what happened?"

"I find it better you don't know." Delsin replied bluntly. Then they heard feet running towards them. It was Ruby and Weiss, out of breath.

"Ruby? Me. Schnee?" The orangette looked at them, before walking forward. She wrapped her arms around the crimsonette, picking her up in a death grip of joy. "Ruby! I am so glad to see you again!"

"Penny!..."Ruby squeaked through her lungs as she felt aura fall some. "Me...too...please...can't breathe!"

"Oh!" She let go of the crimsonette huntress, letting her fall onto the ground to breathe.

* * *

An hour later help came and took Yang, Caylin and Coin to back to Beacon to rest in the infirmary after Kaine had came and healed them somewhat.

Meanwhile, Qrow decided to see for himself what had caused so much trouble. He wasn't surprised when he saw Penny sitting in the park grass with Delsin.

"Huh.." he chuckled softly, walking forward to the group of students. Ruby tensed up seeing her uncle after going out so late at night. In fact, the sun itself was starting to rise.

"Uncle Qrow! I can explain-" the crimsonette started, before she was patted lightly on the head.

"Don't sweat it petals." The old crow said with a smile. He then looked over at the androids, walking over. "As for you..."

Penny gulped, looking worried. What if they shut her off again, she thought. Her hand scrambled for something to hold, and found the hand of her counterpart. They both stayed silent.

"I've seen what you could do. The world needs skills like that." The headmaster then kneeled down to her. "Have thought of attending Beacon?"

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment. Join Beacon? Be with her friends? Protector her friends?

Be with her saviour?

"...Yes." she nodded.

Qrow got back onto his feet, extending a hand down to her. She took it, getting onto her feet. "Come on. We have work to do." He said, and they both walked off.

Glynda then turned her attention to other young students. "I expect you all to be at your classes tomorrow." She smiled.

* * *

Three days passed before Yang, Caylin and Coin were all back to full health. The team they came back to however shocked them.

Team RWBY was the same. Ruby would check on Caylin daily, if anything to put a smile on his face. Weiss would do the same, not fully trusting the nurse to take care of her ally. Mainly Coin.

Team CCDE hadn't changed either. Delsin only visited once to check their vitals. Eren did visit, with Velvet for his team. He spent a few hours in the infirmary after flirting with Yang.

Then...

"Salutation!" Penny greeted them with a cheerful smile. Instinctively Coin and Yang were ready to fight seeing her. Caylin was more frightened.

"Wait!" Nora screamed, getting between them all. "Time out! You can't hurt our new teammate!"

"New teammate?" Coin raised a brow, slowly putting down his fists.

"Yeah!" Jaune walked forward, putting a hand on the androids shoulder. "Meet the new member of team JNPR,, Penny Poladona."

"W-What?!" They gasped.

And thus, the beginning of their adventures took a turn.

* * *

"Well, there you have it. Penny's back, volume 1's over. Bye!" Eren said, taking off his Christmas hat and getting up from his chair. "Now, I have AUs to make."

Bye!


	19. Too Many AUs

The world at Remnant was finally at peace. Grimm were still around, still being made. But over time, they had slowly become less savage. While they still see human and Faunus as prey, few of them actually attack. Without a master giving orders, they were beasts.

But this story takes place in Atlas, 7 years after the events of RWBY Grimm Eclipse.

Weiss laid in her king size bed in her penthouse, opening her eyes slowly and batting them open. She sat up in bed, looking around her huge room. Her five year husband wasn't anywhere in the room. Then she giggled softly. He was probably working on that bike of his.

She got out of bed in her pale white night robe, going to the bathroom to get her hair ready. When she finished she heard a familiar voice

"What the hell!"

In only a few seconds she was in the living room, her weapon in hand as she was ready to battle. "Coin! What-" she stopped, he jaw dropping at what she saw.

"Jesus Christ!" Super Saiyan Coin exclaimed flabbergasted at the sight of the matured Schnee. "Weiss, is that you?!"

"Of course that's me, moron!" A literal Ice Queen of Monster RWBY replied to him.

"T-That's us?" A child Coin asked pointing to the two adults as he held the hand of his mother Weiss.

"I think so, honey." Mommy-RWBY-Weiss nodded with a smile.

The adults just stared, silent for a moment. Then Super Saiyan Coin phased through the floor behind adult Weiss and grabbing her C-cup chest. "Did these grow? They look bigger than usual."

SMACK

Coin on the floor twitching with teenage Weiss above him.

Adult Coin gave a small chuckle, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Ugh, I almost forgot how stupid you could be." Adult Weiss sighed softly, before giggling softly. "You really were a moron."

"Hey!"All the Coins in the room started, but were simmered down by their Weiss. Either through motherly pats on the head, a kiss on the cheek or a smack to the head. For Super Saiyan Coin it was all three.

The adult counterparts couldn't help but laugh, if not much then a little. This was them. In any reality, if they found each other, they were happy beyond compare.

* * *

The next part of our story takes place on a small island called Patch, with the Fox Faunus Eren, and his wife Velvet...and his other wife, Yang.

But their visitors were less...similar.

"Do u kno de wae?"

"What...the hell?..." adult Yang, in her buttoned up black leather jacket and grey bellbottoms, stared in confusion and disgust at the sight of Ugandan Knuckles.

"Doesn't look like me..." Eren said, scratching the top of his head while his fox ears twitched.

Velvet tilted her head beside her husband, looking at the other AU counterparts.

"Velvet, looking lovely and bangable as ever!" A Mad Max looking Eren declared.

The rabbit Faunus' cheeks turned red as she adjusted her brown morning hoodie. Adult Eren wasn't helping.

"She much more bangable!" He grinned, knowing his wife would be more than flustered. "A bit kinky when she's pregnant though-" an elbow to the gut.

"I am not!" She argued with red cheeks and an angered expression.

"You're right!" Another Eren scooted in. "That's Yang."

"What was that?" A police Yang in a tight black shirt and cargo pants grabbed the Author Faunus, turning to make eye contact.

"Guys, lets just get along!" Deadpool insisted.

Meanwhile the real Eren was flirting with a lizard Monster-RWBY Yang.

"I bet I could raise that temperature of yours~" he smirked, before hearing cracking of knuckles. While Monster Yang blushed red against her scaly cheeks looking away, Super Saiyan Yang and a pissed off Velvet holding a holo bat stared in anger.

"NO!" Adult Yang shouted at Ugandan Knuckles, growing tired of the conversation. "The answer is no!"

"Be our queen, strong one." Ugandan Knuckles insisted.

"How many times do I have to say, no?!" She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists as her eyes turned blood red.

"But do you know de wey?"

"And stop asking that!" Her hair began glowing, changing color. "What even is that?!"

"De wey is de wey my queen."

Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as her aura grew in anger, becoming visible around her in white flames. "That's it!"

* * *

A 25 year old Ruby Rose had just gotten out of bed and into the kitchen of her apartment, yawning in the daylight to show the horizontal scar on her cheek.

She heard some noises from the counter. Probably her boys. She reached the counter, and her eyes widened in surprise.

There was a pale skinned Ruby, bearing fangs of shock, and red cheeks of embarrassment. She had touched a tray of cookies fresh out the oven, and was now sucking on her finger in pain.

"Caylin?!" The adult screamed through the apartment in an attempt to draw her spouse out.

"Over here, Red." The crimsonette turned her attention to a Caylin with red tips throughout his combed hair, in all black leather. He turned his head to her, his red shining eyes through his bangs. Enough to send chills down her spine.

"Caylin!" She shouted again. Meanwhile the 5-year old boy with silver eyes waddled to ER Caylin, reaching out and yanking his jeans lightly.

The evil Naturae looked down at the boy, snearing. "The hell do you want?" He groaned.

"Hey! Don't talk to my baby like that!" Adult Ruby shouted at Evil Caylin. The man only snickered.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Red?" He smirked, leaning in closer. Then he was pulled away and off the floor. The stranger holding him covered in a Grimm shell like suit covering his entire body. "Hey, let go!"

The stranger looked down at Evil Caylin's pant legs, tilting his head when he saw the boy with silver eyes hang from the floor. He lifted the Evil Naturae up more, grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and handing him over to his mother.

"Qrow!" She wrapped her arms around her baby boy, smiling softly.

Then the stranger received a shoe to the face, making him lose his grip on Evil Caylin. He flew down the hall backflipping and skidding on his feet to a stop.

"M-Momma?..." Qrow looked up at his mother, who held him close.

Evil Caylin cracked his neck, widening his stance with dark red mist covering his arms, until they were Beowolf claws.

The stranger got into fighting position, his own arm becoming covered in black mist.

"Hey, boys." They heard a familiar but more matured voice, and turned their attention to the source. There Adult Caylin stood, Arkive Blade over his shoulder as his left eye glowed orange. "Lets take this outside."

* * *

"Now I've seen everything..." MR Qrow smirked with his hands in his pockets, looking at his headmaster-self. "Me, a teacher?" He leaned in closer, causing Headmaster Qrow to lean back.

"Me, a smoker?" The headmaster retorted.

"You learn to love the smell. Better than that junk you chug down." He chuckled softly.

"You learn to love the taste." Headmaster Qrow took out his flask and took a swig of the contents inside.

"What is wrong with you two?!" A non-alcoholic, non-smoker Qrow stared. "How could I...you...we stand that stuff?!"

As all three of the Qrows argued, two Summer Roses stood by each other, watching.

"So, this is odd, but..." Mother-Summer started, scratching her cheek.

MR Summer nudged her counterpart, smirking softly as she lifted multiple colored packets between her fingers.

"Heh. I like how you think." Mother-Summer said to the mute, growing a small smirk as well.

"Short-Stack, knock it off!"

"Don't you dare, Bright-Eyes!"

The headmaster just laughed.


	20. Chapter 13-The Next Start

_Monsters. Is there such a thing? For centuries, it was humans who were named the savages, with animals being prey. It was only when beasts evolved that they became monsters._

 _But if we were put in their place, would we understand? Understand the feeling of being hunted and killed by what we fear? Understand the feeling of our families slaughtered? Would we understand their rebellion and thirst for blood?_

 _Every story has two sides. There is no justification of good or evil. Only what we want to believe is right ._

Team JNPR ran through the Emerald forest, Penny in the lead by a far stretch. Nora was second in their little marathon, followed by Ren.

Jaune was all the way in the back, trying to keep up, and panting like a dog in heat in the process. He dropped down to his feet, his heart on fire. "Oh boy..." he gripped his chest, breathing deeply. He fell to his side, catching his breath slowly.

"Jaune..." he heard a familiar voice. The voice of someone he knew. Someone who was gone.

He had accepted that. He has for a while. So why? Why was he seeing her now?

Her beautiful face, shrouded in a mysterious light as she looked down on him.

"Get up, Jaune!" She demanded in a soft voice. "You can do this! Don't doubt anything.." she smiled down at him. "Jaune..."

"Py..."

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Jaune!" Nora called out from across the dirt path of the forest, with Ren by her side. "Come on! Or they'll start without us!"

Jaune quickly sat up to see his teammate waving in the distance. "Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" He shouted back before getting up onto his feet , the beautiful ghost gone without a trace.

He had finished mourning. But he could never forget her.

* * *

A whistle blew out into the air loudly, behind the breath of the team leader of RWBY, Ruby Rose, wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants with cleats.

"Ruby!" Weiss groaned as she covered her ears. "We're all right here!" She shook her head to get the sudden ringing out of her ears.

The crimsonette smiled at her teammate. "It wasn't that loud."

"What is she saying?!" Eren shouted a few feet away while covering his fox ears. "Her lips are moving but I can't hear crap!"

Yang, standing by the fox Faunus, lightly scratched his ear. It must have hurt hearing that high pitch amplified so much.

Meanwhile the last team had finally arrived, with Penny skidding to a stop right out of the bushes and beside Delsin, both wearing soccer jerseys and short pants.

"Salutations!" The orangette android stood straight and saluted with a smile.

"Greetings." Her counterpart replied nonchalantly.

The second member of JNPR jumped out from the trees and landed on the ground. She stood tall, her hands on her hips as she grinned.

And any boy who found her attractive stared. She gave Yang in her tight shorts and tight yellow shirt a run for her money, wearing the same but in white in pink instead of black and yellow.

"Ren!" Jaune called out as both him and his magenta haired teammate found their way out of the bushes, with one huffing and panting.

"Nora!..." the Arc started, before falling to the ground on his knees.

"Jaune Arc! Are you alright?" Penny asked, getting closer to her leader.

"I'm fine...just exhausted..." he nodded in reassurance.

"So where's Caylin and Blake?!" Nora zipped around for the leader of Team CCDE and the cat Faunus of Team RWBY. Neither could be seen.

"Oh them?" Coin raised a brow as he adjusted his long shirt. "Blake stayed in the dorm for today. Something about she can't talk to Eren right now."

"Which breaks my soul. But then again I'm not talking to Velvet for the next month or so." The Fox Faunus shrugged.

That statement raised a few brows. Why would he say something like that? It was odd.

"Um...And Caylin said the headmaster wanted to see him." Coin continued.

That sentence caused Ruby to lose her smile some. She knew why her uncle wanted to see him. And she'd be lying if she didn't say she was scared for him. But...maybe she didn't have to be. She hoped.

Yang watched as her sister put her hands on her chest, and sighed. She then looked up into the sky. And what she saw above,

Was a lone raven.

* * *

The leader of Team CCDE walked into the office of the headmaster as he sat at his desk, his feet up with his eyes closed.

"Um...Headmaster? Why'd you call me down here?" He questioned, on his guard some.

"I didn't tell you." Qrow shrugged, looking back at the young huntsman with a smile. He put his feet down. "You have a date."

"Um...What kind of date?" He questioned.

Then there was a ding from the elevator, and the doors opened. Walking out was a woman with black hair, wearing red and black armored dress that complemented her red eyes. On her side was a sheathed sword. And oddly enough, she looked just like Yang, aside from having blonde hair.

Who was sh-

"Raven!" Qrow stood up, clapping his hands as he walked around his desk towards the woman.

"Qrow." She sounded somewhat less excited. "This is the one?"

"Yup." The old crow looked back at the amber eyed boy, who gulped.

"Uh...Headmaster? Who is this?" He questioned .

"Caylin! This is my sister." The headmaster gestured to the woman.

"My name is Raven Branwen." She crossed her arms as she looked at the young man. Then she walked closer, until she was face to face with him. "You...have one amber eye?" She raised a brow.

"I...yeah?..." Caylin was at a loss for words. What was with this one eye and people? Specifically girls?

The raven stared into his eyes, deep into her soul. All she found was darkness, lit by a flame. Everywhere, fire. And from that fire, a creature formed, with the very personification of grim.

She stepped back, staring at the boy. How, she thought? How has he not become corrupted? Not gone insane from this creature inside of him?

"Raven?" Qrow put a hand on his sister's shoulder to get her attention. "What's up?"

She was silent for a moment, giving the young huntsman one last analysis. "Like you said..." she looked at her brother. "Lets get started."

"What?"

"As of this moment, you are my student." Raven stated, not giving him a second to refuse. "We will train everyday and await the results."

A squeak escaped Caylin's throat.

* * *

Hours passed and the team's of RWBY, CCDE and JNPR had arrived back at the grounds of beacon, there soccer uniforms ripped and dirtied.

It wasn't a Grimm attack, or any White Fang activity.

No, Penny and Delsin didn't know it was a friendly game.

"We apologized " Delsin stated.

"Yeah, that doesn't fix my ribs, does it?!" The slum groaned out as he held his chest.

"No. You might need to go to the emergency room to fix the damage to your ribcage." He suggested.

"Ya don't say..." Coin grumbled softly.

"Actually, I do. It would be better if you did see a doctor."

"I was being sarcastic!" The slum snapped with a vein popping out his temple.

Meanwhile, Yang was dragging the fox Faunus by his foot, his face dragging against the concrete of the path they took. "Ow." A rock. "Ow." A bump. "Ow." Yang squeezing his ankle.

"Either you get up and walk, or I drag you." She said, pissed about what he did during their game.

"Are you still mad?" Eren frowned being dragged.

"No!" She replied, continuing to walk. "I'm just...Why would you do that?"

"The same reason Blake locked herself in your dorm and I stay as far as I can from Velvet." He replied bluntly, while his ears twitched. "Speaking of which..."

"What?..."

"Throw me."

The brawler stopped in her tracks, looking down at the fox boy. "What?..."

"See that beautiful rabbit girl over there?" He pointed to the rabbit Faunus, who's ears had been twitching aggressively as her cheeks flushed red. "Throw me over her!"

"But-"

"Just do it, brute!" He shouted at the blonde, getting everyone else's attention.

The blonde brawler decided to give him what he wanted, slamming her front foot firmly onto the ground and swinging Eren around, letting go and letting him fly.

The Fox Faunus flew, flailing his arms as he went up. He was able to see everything on the ground. Especially Velvet. His ears couldn't help but twitch at the sight of her.

And he couldn't help grit his teeth seeing the group of Faunus predators behind her. He divebombed at them, before flipping himself in mid-air so that his feet would land first.

Directly into the Wolf predators face. He went flying as Eren backflipped off him, grabbing the second one and kneeing him in the jaw. He propelled himself to the side, swinging his fist into the last predator, who was sent flying.

Eren landed on his feet, his ears twitching everywhere, just like Velvet as she stared at him.

"E-Ere-"

"Well, I should get goin'!" He stated, not even bothering to look back at her, as that would only make matters worse. He began to walk off as fast as he could.

The others watched, surprised. Their friend and teammate just took out three people at once. Without breaking a single sweat or using a weapon. In seconds!

It was unexpected, for sure. But when he walked away, it drew slight confusion to the gang. To Yang it was even more odd.

* * *

"Guard!" Raven shouted out, before roundhouse kicking an unsuspecting Caylin and causing him to stumble back, just barely missing her heel.

"Okay. That's enough for today." Qrow stated from the sidelines.

With that, the young huntsman in training fell to the ground, panting with sweat running down his face.

"Rest up, kid." The headmaster said, as his sister groaned and looked at him. "You have classes tomorrow. You'll need the energy."

"And after, you come back here." Raven added, giving her new pupil a death glare. "And you better not be late."

Caylin felt a sudden shiver go down his spine looking at the woman. Like her glare alone could kill him.

"And you." She started as she grabbed her brother's arm. She began to walk away, far enough so that the young teen could not hear them.

"What's up?" Qrow asked nonchalantly.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned in an almost scolding tone with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

Raven gave him her signature glare. The one that said she'd kill you if you tried anything. "Don't play dumb, and don't lie to me."

"It's just a fun experience, sis. He's a kid-"

"You've looked into his eyes! That is not a child!" Raven stated, getting even closer. "So what's your aim, for that 'thing'?"

Qrow stepped back, not losing his composure one bit. "My aim is that you teach him how to control himself. He's much more powerful than you know."

Then the old crow began to walk, in the direction of Beacon. "Now, stop being so tense. I have enough problems without psycho killer sistes."


	21. Stronger than You Parody Ft Summer Rose

Qrow: "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, roses are blooming."

Raven: "On days like this, things like you-" eyes burning red. "Should be burning in hell!"

Pyrrha: "There's nothing left now. There's no more time. But yet I still show my determination-or what's left-so just prepare to just die!"

Caylin/Pyrrha: "And just like us you'll have a really good time!"

Naturae: "But things like you don't play by the rules. And things like me aren't that easy to be played for fools-So lets go, let the room get chiller. Let's go-"

Qrow/Ruby: "Dirty Mother-Killer!"

Summer: "Go ahead, just kill me if you're able. We all know my determination isn't stable."

Ruby: "I'm not mad because people die around me. But why do I even keep trying?"

Ozpin: "You will never win with us here together, fighting through Remnant forever."

Oscar: "We know you might just come back each time we beat you, but we'll be right back here to meet you." Twirling cane while leaning against a pillar.

Qrow/Naturae/Raven/Pyrrha: "I am not made, o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve."

Ruby/Caylin/Summer/Oscar: "L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve."

Emerald: "I remember who are. Do you remember who I am? I think if things turned out different we could grow to be good friends. But then I killed your best friends without giving them a chance. Every time you throw me down, I hope to finally meet my end..."

Vermillia: "So go ahead, try to hit me if you're able, but in the end your demise won't be evaded! Maybe you'll stop if I stay patient, but you keep falling for my impersonations!"

Emerald: "This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for. Vulnerability over all my morals. I helped take away your happy endings. Ending the world despite the warnings."

Emerald: "Right now I'm made, o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve..."

Emerald/Vermillia: "L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve!..."

As a deserted battlefield lay wasted, Qrow looked upon it. In his hand, a white cloth. The same cloth that belonged to the woman he loved. As tears began to form from his eyes, he could only fall to his knees, and let them go.

Raven: "This is where it stops. This is where it ends."

Qrow: If you want to get past us then go ahead and try again."

Pyrrha: "But even if I cared, won't give up my attempts!"

Naturae: "Don't you just love the feeling, of your sins crawling on your back?"

Summer: "So go ahead and hit me since you're able! All the pain I have created is unbearable!"

Ruby: "If I could hit you just once it would be over. But the consequence would last forever!"

Vermillia: "What makes you think you could dodge forever? Even if it's all more thrilling together, I will just survive and come back newer, and every second I am getting even faster you are!"

Vermillia: "Because I am made, o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve!"

Ruby/Caylin/Raven/Summer: "L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve."

Caylin stared down at the floor, tears filling his eyes as the Silver eyed huntress laid on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. He wanted to cry, but something inside him only made him laugh, as his one amber eye burned orange as tears ran down his cheek.

Ruby: "This is where it stops. This is where it ends!"

Caylin: "You keep on saying those words and hope that I could understand."

Raven: "But even when you're bested, you don't give up your attack."

Emerald: "Please just stop to see the truth! Stop to see what this all meant!"

Caylin: "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. You should by now that mercy's off the table."

Qrow: "Think that you could try to spare me like I'm some pawn? Well you didn't spare my Short-Stack so get dunked on!"

Summer: "Roses are blooming for crows to tell. And it's a beautiful day to burn in hell..."

Ruby: "You gave me advice!"

Raven: "You should be dying!"

Caylin: "That is Determination!"

Summer/Ruby/Qrow/Caylin/Pyrrha/Raven/Oscar/Emerald/Vermillia: I am entirely made, o-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve!"

Vermillia/Pyrrha/Oscar: "But I think I'm stronger than you!"

Summer/Ruby/Qrow/Caylin/Raven/Emerald: "L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve!"

Qrow/Caylin/Raven: "I am stronger than you!"

Summer/Ruby/Emerald: L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve! L-o-o-o-o-ve!"

Emerald: "But I'll give up for you."

Summer/Ruby: "L-o-o-o-o-ve. L-o-o-o-o-ve."

Ruby: "L-o-o-o-o-ve..." She sung as she held a bloody Caylin in her arms, the ghost of Summer wrapping her arms around her...


	22. RWBY Linked Eclipse Opening!

The day went normal as per usual. Thanks to the hiatus of most stories because the author was stuck in a mental hospital for a while, most of the characters of RWBY Grimm Eclipse had nothing to really do except stand around.

Then Nora came into the lounge room where everyone else was locked u- I mean hanging out. Behind her was Delsin, his eyes just as lifeless as ever, and Penny, perky and latched onto him.

"Penny," the White haired boy stated calmly. "The shoot is over. You don't need to be this clingy for the next few days."

"Well, we'll be together for a while." Penny stated. "I calculated the best decision is to be as close as possible. This should make our performances more believable, yes?"

"People already group us together into a couple scenario." The bishop replied.

Eren just stared while he sat in a chair, raising a finger as he slowly began to speak his mind. "What is this?"

"Okay! Remember that announcement about spin-off parody series being made?!" Nora squealed, but only received blank stares from everyone.

"No. Not at all." Blake looked up from her book, sitting on the counter.

"I can't either." Jaune raised his hand.

"Hold on..." Yang started, before rubbing her temple. "Are you...talking about that AU chapter?..."

"Exactly!" Nora grinned!

"No!" The brawler shouted, groaning.

"What's wrong, sis?" Ruby tilted her head as she looked at her.

"Last chapter my adult AU had to deal the Ugandan meme of that!" She pointed to the fox Faunus, who frowned.

"What, am I not good enough?!" He questioned.

"No, Ugandan Knuckles was just a terrible meme!" The blonde snapped, getting in her shipped others face. To which gulped, his skin turning pale and his eyes wide and cartoonishly white. He fell forward into her blossom. Then she sighed.

"So...what Bout the AU chapter?" Weiss raised a brow along with everyone else.

Then Delsin opened a laptop and laid it by the table, showing a video of sorts labelled 'Opening Linked Eclipse'.

"What...is that?" Caylin raised a brow.

"The opening to our new parody series." Penny replied, smiling brightly. "Do you wish to see?"

The Faunus in the back then pounced into the air, landing on top of his teammate Caylin. "Yeah! Lets see it!"

"Yeah. Might as well." Blake shrugged, getting on her feet to walk over.

The cast directed their attention to the screen, and with a grin, Nora hit the play button.

* * *

There were guitar rips. Four in total. The first was a shot of the grey and blue clunky duel disk. The second was a shot of a multi-color haired Delsin looking up into the digital sky with red and amber eyes. The third he turned his attention to the viewer, readying his duel disk and activating the glowing hardlight blade. The final final rip was a small green Penny popping out of the duel disk's display hud with a piece sign. Delsin looked down at her in confusion.

 _"If life is a game, they say you can't win! I'll never amount to nothing!"_

Delsin flew into the air, his knees close to his chest until he hit the lights at strip, skating through and drawing from his deck.

 _"Tear me down before my life begins!"_

Weiss' virtual avatar looked over her shoulder, turning around to look at a masked figure in a cowboy hat, bandana and goggles. It soon dissipate. Her hand jerked back, as she was wide eyed.

 _"I won't be afraid, to challenge myself."_

Decode Talker flew in the air with his brothers, Encode Talker and Code Braker, all ready to attack their opponent.

 _"They won't ever break my fire!"_

Ruby skidded on her skates, slamming her ace monster onto her duel disk and smiling as her Warrior XYZ appeared in shining golden light.

 _"My dreams won't die if I high-five the sky!"_

Delsin, Ruby and Yang ran. They jumped up, being pixelated and transformed into their VR forms, Penny flying by them into the network.

 _"Spread my wings, take off, it's time to fly!"_

A Dragon spun like a top in a green light, before finally being uncovered, its clear green wings glistening softly as it soar. Its owner, the masked duelist, watching as he dueled.

 _"Take a chance to make it all the way."_

Adam stood in the shadows, his back to the screen before he looked back, the shadow of a skinny Dragon with multiple glowing eyes behind him.

 _"Take a chance forgetting yesterday! Take the chance with me..."_

Penny flew out of Delsin's duel disk, kissing his cheeks while grinning at him. He just looked, not seeming surprised.

 _"Noothiiing wiiill briiing mee down!"_

Blake looked down on the city, sitting over a ledge. She looked up, a tear falling down her cheek before she smiled.

 _"Don't retreat when I leave all my fears behind, my future's still alive inside!"_

Pyrrha stood tall, drawing her card, battered and bruised, but still determined. Behind was the Amozoness Link Monster, drawing her spear. The duelist called out for her attack, and the Link monster lunged forward.

 _"Take a chance to chase my doubts away!"_

Delsin stepped forward, in his real world clothes, his dull grey eyes looking across from him along with the small green Penny on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Believing gets me through my darkess days!"_

A teen in the shadows looked back at him, his hands in his pockets as he wore a small smile on his face.

With two beats a Dragon link monster flew out out of a portal, spinning around before spreading his wings with a roar.

The next two beats a fusion Dragon shrieked, their head raised at the sky.

The next two beats an XYZ Dragon arose from a portal, before spinning around and roaring aggressively.

The last two beats, a synchro Dragon shined a light down upon them all with his glowing green wings.

 _"Take a chance to make it all the way!"_

Delsin walked down the street, fastening his duel disk on his wrist.

 _"Take a chance forgetting yesterday!"_

His opposition walked towards him, smirking as he readied for their final battle.

 _"Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,"_

Delsin skated down the lightway,, Ruby and Yang behind him with smiles on his face. He couldn't help but do so himself.

 _"Take a chance, I'll take the chance of today!"_

The multi-color haired protagonist jumped into the air, ready to battle with his opponent.

RWBY: LINKED ECLIPSE!

* * *

A/N

I'm making a parody of Yugioh Vrains and RWBY. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to get it done by April 1st, on Roosterteeth's anniversary. But I've made peace with the idea I might not have the first chapter for it done. So keep an eye out for it. Author OUT!


	23. Edge of the Spider-Verse Trailer

" _Alright, Let's get this over with."_

A figure in a red and blue form fitting fabric took a step, overlooking the city of New York as its glorious lights shined. He looked back, his wide blank eyes looking back of the camera.

" _My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a genetically augmented spider. And for the last five years, I've been the one and only Spider-Man."_ He got to the ledge, spinning his body around to face the camera, before leaping off and winking as he fell down to Earth.

" _Ya see I saved the city from the Kingpin,"_ Spider- Man jumped out the way of machine gun fire, landing on the wall before leaping off. He shot a web at his attacker, tugging on it and pulling himself closer as he wind up a punch.

" _I fell in love,"_ MJ grabbed Peter by his cheeks, pulling him intimately closer to him and pressing her lips against his, all to his surprise.

" _Then I saved the city again, and again, and again."_

" _But this story isn't about me. I doubt you know the rest."_

A young female figure in a dark grey form fitting suit fell onto a roof, her momentum making her roll herself to a stop, tangling her in her cherry red hood-cape, the color that matched the spider-insignia on her chest. She sat up pulling off her mask to reveal her pale-ish complexion, wide silver eyes and raven black hair, with small red highlights.

" _My name is Ruby Rose! And I'm the one and only Spider-Woman!"_ Ruby's Scarlet Spider vaulted the obstacles on top of an Atlas skyscraper, before leaping off the edge, using her semblance and scattering into roses. When she reformed she backflipped back down to Earth, before opening her cape and using it as a type of glider.

" _At least, that's what I thought."_ Ruby was knocked back, rolling onto her stomach as a series of shockwaves rippled over her.

A black hole opened from the center of the generator, sucking up everything near. The young girl stuck to the steal floor, too afraid for her adhesive fingers to let go.

She jumped into an empty elevator shaft, grabbing onto a piece of cable and clinging on. All the while she could hear the Predator hunting her down.

Her hunter, dressed in a repainted black black and pink Atlesian power armor, pounced as she tried to get away frantically, metal claws ejecting from her gauntlets.

Before the Predator's attack could land, it was caught by a hand, with what seemed like great ease. Ruby was on the ground, panting heavily with a red mask, covered in dirt and dust. The lenses wide in disbelief.

Above her was Spider-Man, wearing a white costume, with black secondary colors, and a steel grey accents. He looked back at her, speaking nonchalantly. "Hey kid...Huh...You're like me…"

"What is happening…"

 _ **From the writer that brought you RWBY: Grimm Eclipse**_

"Okay, ya keepin' up kid?" Peter spoke as he bit down on the edge of a pack of ketchup, before pulling it away and ripping the material a small bit. He then spurted some of the red condiment on the sheet of bitten fries.

" _This is my universe, right? It's half eaten, covered in ketchup which represents blood!"_ Spider-Man groaned as he was uppercutted by the Rhino. Another panel popped up, of him webbing up the Lizard while on his back. All of which was overshadowed by him being uppercutted by a massive black fist, the eyes of his mask narrowing in pain.

" _And this is your universe. All...overdone. Burnt out from weirdness overload."_ The Amazing Spider-Man swooped down, hanging onto his webline as he grabbed a pedestrian from the street and threw them to the sidewalk, just before they were hit by a speeding truck. The moment her tossed them aside onto the sidewalk he let go of the line, his other hand grabbing a light pole to swing himself vertically in the direction of the getaway truck. After he swung off the pole, he used that momentum and shot out another webline, before swinging away.

"I think something in your universe sucked me here. And I need to find out what it was, and how to fix it quick." Peter finished, whipping his hands with the napkins laid out in front of him.

Ruby just sat in her set across from him, silent for a moment as she tried to process everything. The look alone made the college student sigh.

"God I hate explaining things to kids…"

 _ **Anyone can wear the mask**_

Out in the Crystal forest, Ruby snapped two black Fitbit Webshooters onto her wrist, as both her and Peter suited up. " _How'll I know I'm ready?"_

Ruby pulled down her dirty red mask, eyes wide. Peter followed suite, a smirk on his face as he put on his white mask with his lenses narrowing. " _I asked the same thing, kid. You'll figure it out."_

They both stood proudly, Peter in his white and black suit with his arms crossed. Ruby right beside him with a red hoodie, blue jeans and black gloves, her hands on her hips and her small cape flowing in the wind.

"Take off the cape." The Notorious Spider-Man demanded bluntly as he looked down on his protege.

"Why? I think it looks cool." Ruby replied.

"You'll suffocate yourself with it." And with that, Peter reached out swiftly, grabbing Ruby's cape and yanking it away from her, tossing it into the wind. All Ruby could really do was sigh.

" _And when you do, it'll be incredible…"_ Ruby pulled down her mask with a look of determination, overlooking the city of Atlas as the night lights field her view.

 _ **Swing into a World**_

The Notorious Spider-Man scurried along the ceiling, dodging strikes from a scorpion tail that ripped through the ceiling.

 _ **Where More than One**_

Ruby's Scarlet Spider ran on the side of a building, her boots squeaking as she took one huge step after another. She shot out a webline from her Fitbit webshooters, grabbing onto the end and tugging on it, swinging off.

 _ **Wears the Mask**_

Ruby flew high in the air, her cape flowing in the wind as she saw an upside view of Atlas in all its nighttime glory.

 _ **Edge of the Spider-Verse**_

"Alright, time ta' swing, just like I taught ya." The Notorious Spider-Man said Bluntly, grabbing Ruby's arm and pressing down on the trigger, shooting a webline out and into a treeline, before throwing her over the ledge.

"You never taught me that!" Ruby screamed as she fell from the roof, holding on for dear life.

"Oh yeah, right." He spoke nonchalantly, having tugged his webline before letting go and spinning around. He shot another webline from his free hand, his mask making a confused expression with his lenses. "Alright, time ta' learn ta' swing!"

All of a sudden both Peter and Ruby were caught in a web, being entangled into the pattern

A female figure walked up from under the two spiders, her hand on her hip. She wore a form fitting snow blue suit, with gold plating shaping her insignia. Her lenses were tinted grey, and she had a hood over her head. "Amateurs." She spoke to them.

"Uh huh. Who are you?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Let's move." Weiss shouted, shooting a webline into the trees and pulling herself into the air, swinging gracefully away as Peter and Ruby watched.

"How many more Spider-People are there?"

Ruby stood in a dark room, Peter standing by her side as they both looked around. Both their senses were buzzing, making the Notorious Spider-Man look up at the ceiling.

Ruby stopped looking, when she saw a spider fall onto the floor right in front of her. With wide eyes full of fear, she slowly looked up, seeing four set of blank eyes. One digitally neon green, the others white blank, with one of those being clouded by spider figures crawling over them.

 _ **Coming Soon**_

* * *

Just to justify, no RWBY Grimm Eclipse is not over, if that's what you presume. I just took a break bevause i needed to focus more on school then this. I am working on a new chapter, but as of now I don't feel so good so it won't be out for a while.

Your Author loves you.


	24. Chapter 14-While We Were Away

It had been weeks since the end of the second semester of Beacon and the beginning of the third.

In that time, team JNPR had gotten used to the new P on their team. i.e, how she doesn't eat, sleep, and is always trying to keep a positive atmosphere.

Team CCDE was caught in an explosion created by the luck of a certain Faunus that will not be named, while they were out shopping around Vale for the dance only a month or so away. Their clothes ended burned away. During training, thanks to luck from the Faunus that will not be named...well, it was actually thanks to the headmaster himself, Coin's gauntlets overheated from the fire dust he had. He was lucky his hands didn't get blown off. Eren's cable hooks wrapped around the bleachers in the combat room, broke the bleachers of the combat room, stuck a bleacher in the wall of the combat room, and snapped his tesla cables and almost his arm. The Mechashift gears in Caylin's Arkive Blade were absolutely destroyed, with the nozzle out of alignment to everything else.

Just great.

All that said, team CCDE were out of commission until everything was fixed.

Currently team CDE was at their table for lunch, with the combination of RWBY and JNPR. And while all wondered, it was Penny that finally asked.

"Where...is Mr. Monte?"

"Probably out with his girlfriend." Eren shrugged as he put his head in his hand. The statement made one of the leaders gag on their milk some.

"Hold on! His what?!" Ruby stood up some from her seat, staring down the the orange haired Faunus. "He has...a what?..."

Eren shrugged as he crossed his arms. "I honestly don't know. But it could be what I said." He then looked away with a sigh. "At least to some degree with these god aweful fandoms..."

"Wait...a girlfriend?" Yang raised a brow. "How is that possible?"

"For plot." Nora and Eren shrugged in a synchronized fashion, before drinking their orange juice...which they shouldn't have since it was afternoon and not morning...

"But..." Ruby slumped back in her seat comedically, groaning.

"Is that why he hasn't been making practice?" Weiss questioned.

"I hope not." Coin sighed, slamming his head down on the table. "It's a stupid reason to miss it."

"Well, I mean it doesn't matter. You wouldn't be cleared to the field anyway." Blake pointed out bluntly. An odd red in her cheeks as her ears twitched.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE JOB WE LITERALLY GO TO SCHOOL TO GET GRADED ON, IT'S ABOUT THE RESPECT WE DON'T GET AT ALL!" Eren screamed in a comedic fashion, flailing around as he did. It made Blake and Yang sweatdrop silently.

"Actually-" Delsin started, but was stopped when he caught a metal tray just inches away from his temple. Still he kept his composure, and turned around. "Eren. Knock it off." He spoke coldly at the fox Faunus, before closing his hand into a full fist, bending the tray into a ball.

Eren just shrugged, getting onto his feet with his ears twitching aggressively. "Well, later. I have...things...to do...that are important-"

"Go!" Nora exclaimed as she pushed him to the side, urging him to run away from the lunch hall.

With him running out, Blake let out a sigh of relief, the red in her cheeks fading slowly. "Oh thank God..."

"And what's with you?" Yang questioned, resting her head in her hands as she looked at her teammate. She only received a scolding look from the Cat Faunus. "What? I'm curious."

"I don't want to talk about it..." she huffed, looking away.

* * *

The leader of team CCDE walked his way down the courtyard, bruised all over. Something he had gotten used to over the last few days. His schedule consisted of getting up, training with Raven, barely learning anything else during the day because he was training with Raven most of the time, and being beaten to a pulp by his headmaster's older sister. What a few days it has been.

Why him?

Trying to get the crook out of his neck from when his mentor kicked him in the neck, Caylin walked down the hall of the dorm building, to his room, and opened the door.

What he was greeted with was a near miss bullet shot at him. But instead it hit the wall to the room right across from them. He looked back at the hole the bullet had made, before looking into his dorm to see Eren sitting by the drawer with the bare frame of his great blade.

"Eren, the hell?" The team leader started, walking into the room.

"Stop right there!" The fox Faunus shouted, pointing back at Caylin with a screwdriver in hand. "Do NOT take another step!"

Caylin raised a brow, tilting his head to the side. "What's with you? Why are you...tinkering with my stuff?"

"Because I don't trust people I don't know. Or who are irrelevant to the plot." He replied, not taking his attention off the bare weapon and continuing his work. "Besides I need to keep my hands busy and my mind occupied."

"But...why my weapon?"

"Because I fixed mine already." He kept working, finding he was almost finished. "And Coin's. Delsin didn't need any help with his stuff."

"Well...you've been productive." Caylin looked around, seeing the red metal plating of his blade on his bed.

"Oh yeah, productive isn't a word I'd use." Eren started, grabbing the trigger handle of the weapon and twisting it. The frame began to twist and change, but stopped abruptly as the Mechashift gears jammed up. It made the fox Faunus groan. "I'd call it trail and error."

There was silence, before speaking. "So...Progress? Productive progress-"

"Out!"

* * *

"M-Momma!" A child, not over the the age of three called out from the arms of his father, a young man with tanned brown skin, brown eyes and black hair. They both stood from the porch of a small shack in the middle of the field, watching a woman in a tanned and white cloak.

The woman looked up from the plains she stood in, her golden eyes gazed upon them, and she gave them a gentle wave with her free hand. Her second hand was holding the handle of the wooden cart full of crops. Mistral was thriving in agriculture at this time of year, and the crops were plentiful.

She made her way down the dirt path with a genuine smile on her face. She set up the crops inside for the next few weeks worth of trade on the market, with a small portion of it being supplied to only them. Once she got everything set she went inside the compact two story home.

The woman rain her hand through her raven black hair, coming towards the man sitting at the round table with the infant child in his arms. She got up behind him, before leaning in and pressing his lips against his cheek. "How is he?"

"He misses you." The young man smiled, turning over to look at her. The woman gave a little "Awe!" Before reaching out and taking the baby in her arms. The golden eyed woman rocked herself side to side gently for her child, to which it cooed and giggled for its mother. She wore one of the biggest smiles in her life.

Hours passed, dinner was made and eaten by the two adults. The sun for them was about to set. The woman no longer wore her blue overalls and straw hat, instead trading out for a simple white T-shirt and comfortable but appealing yoga pants.

The woman gave a sigh, looking out the window to the plains of the farm. It was perfect. All of it. And nothing could make it better.

But suddenly she saw something outside, in the plains. A figure dressed in a black trenchcoat, with crimson red slid back hair, bull horns pointed back, and a white mask with red detailing.

In no time at all, the woman lost her smile, her eyes narrowing. "Charon, go upstairs." She spoke plainly, getting up from her seat. It brought nothing but confusion to her lover.

"Why? Dear, what's wrong?" He got up from his seat, only to receive the death flare of his wife.

"Get upstairs, and watch Bell. Now." And without a word, before Charon could even respond, she left for the door, opening it and walking through the frame. All her husband could do was watch.

The black haired woman made her way down the stairs of the porch. In front of her, the red haired bull Faunus in a black trenchcoat.

"Leave. Now." She demanded with nothing but aggression in her tone and on her face. "I have no problem killing you, Taurus."

To that, the masked Faunus sighed. He put his hand on the sheathed sword's handle. "I don't want to fight you. I only want to talk."

The golden eyed woman simply ignored. The wind around the, began to pick up, blowing around them and quickly picking up the pace. The young woman was soon lifted up by the winds, gritting her teeth as she levitated feet in the air. Her hair blew out of her left eye to reveal her scarred face, only amplifying her rage. Completely with burning gold eyes.

"Leave!"

"This is important! Listen, please!" Adam shouted. But it fell upon deaf ears. In no time at all, the woman shot herself forward towards the masked Faunus, who was ready to unsheathe his blade. She reeled her arm back, but just when she was about to land her fatal blow, she stopped dead in her tracks. Palm open with a sparked flame just inches from Adam's face. Her eyes were wide. What she saw, she couldn't believe.

The bull Faunus took a step back, letting go of the grip of his sword. All the while a young woman took a step beside him. She had a medium brown skin, with dark red eyes and light lime-green hair, straight fringe and bangs along with two long locks on either side of her back. She wore and intricate white top over a brown crop top, along with white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and overlong belt. Her feet consisted of simple brown boots.

The young woman in white and brown raised her hands, slowly taking step after step towards the older woman, who just stared blankly with glazed over eyes. "Listen, please. I wouldn't be here unless it was urgent." Emerald stated, putting a hand on the woman's hand. After a moment her golden eyes lost their glaze, and she fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face.

"Cinder, please listen..." Emerald pleaded. The Fall Maiden simply gave a low growl as she looked up at her former underling. "What...do you want?..."

* * *

"You told me I was taming a monster. Not taking care of a child!" Raven shouted at the headmaster from the other side of his desk, as he scrolled through his paperwork. The sight of her brother sober and working was still something to behold.

"I told you you'd be training a beast." He deadpanned.

"And how is it I've been taking care of a child, who barely has the experience to pass the entrance exam?" The raven narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed.

"Because I lied." With that, Qrow looked up to his sister. "I told you we had an unnatural student, probably close to you in terms of powers, and you came running back here. Why is that?"

"Because, if a power like that fell into the wrong hands-"

"Like yours?" The old crow got up from his chair, walking around his desk to the woman in red. "Tell me, were you planning to treat him like you did the Spirng Maiden? Huh?" Slowly he got closer, seeming more and more aggressive than before. "Either he's useful to your cause or he's dead weight?"

The woman just stared, shaking her head. "What I did was nothing more than mer-"

"Shut it! Okay? The actual grown up, who at least tried to be there for the people he cared about, is speaking!" Qrow shouted, standing over his sister. "I don't care if you think he's a child. You said it yourself. He's a monster in human form. If he lost control it would be disastrous. So teach him not to."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, before the eldest turned away. "When did the wobbling drunk become the next Ozpin?" She spoke in disgust.

"I'm nothing like him." He spat back, stepping away. "I'm nothing like him, or Salem, or you." He then let out a sigh, turning back to the view of the school grounds. "All I want...Is to make sure these kids are ready. No factions, no sides."

"That's not possible, and you know it." Raven stated, taking a step forward before stopping. "I've tried. It doesn't work all that well."

"That...is because the tribe pillages, steals, kills, backstabs everyone around their general vicinity." Qrow sat back in his chair, resting his head in his palm. "You have trust issues. Mr. Monte could help you overcome that. You're afraid of being loved. Mr. Monte could help you overcome that."

There was silence for a moment, as Raven thought for a moment. "He's not going to love me. He's scared of me."

"Of course, you're that reluctant type of MILF." He spoke calmly.

And he didn't flinch when a mug flew inches past his head to shatter as it hit the glass window.

"That was my favorite mug." He said, turning back to his sister and opening a drawer in his desk to pull out another mug and set it on the table.

The beautiful raven just narrowed her eyes. "I hate you..."

"Love you too, sis."


End file.
